


The Witching Hour

by Palalaly



Category: ARMY - Fandom, armybts, bangtanboys - Fandom, bangtansonyeondan - Fandom, beyondthescene - Fandom, bts, btsarmy - Fandom, bulletproofboys - Fandom, bulletproofboyscouts - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boyfriends, College, Cute, Love, M/M, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 72,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palalaly/pseuds/Palalaly
Summary: Monotonous. Mediocre. Motionless. He's completely motionless; yet aimlessly meandering simultaneously. The stony silence that formerly riddled the air, promptly cradled a tender, fragile voice. In a trance, he timidly strode forward, edging closer to that eloquent voice; completely, and utterly bewitched.In which a depressed art student, Taehyung, finds comfort in a bewitching modern dancer, who happens to be his neighbour.
Relationships: Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, MinTae - Relationship, VMIN, jiminxtaehyung, minv - Relationship, taehyungxjimin - Relationship, taemin - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> It isn't the best, but I hope you enjoy! Keep an eye out for the tiniest details!  
> Thank you, you are reading a Vmin book made with a lot of love and lacking skill.  
> \- Palalaly.

He clasped his front door shut, skimming his hand off the door knob and leisurely rose them towards his blank face, puffing warm air to his frigid hands. Once deemed warm enough, he mindlessly strolled farther away from the house, in desperate hopes of uncovering a hidden stimulus in this desolate town. He drew out a stretched breath of air, already losing patience after echoing this routine every week on a Sunday, at midnight. This Sunday feels no different to the others, hopeless spirits already stuffing his heavy heart. Willing himself into walking further, he meets the same unsolicited fate; with no muse found, he sorrowfully begins his journey home. Trudging away in the barren streets, Taehyung makes his walk back home empty-handed.

In which an art student, Taehyung, roams the unfilled streets every Sunday at midnight in hopes of finding inspiration again. Before turning his back and purposelessly walking away, he hears the faint whisper of a comforting song. In which an art student, Taehyung, finds solace in a bewitching coryphée. 


	2. Chapter I: Monotonous

Eat. Sleep. Paint. Repeat. Bleak, ostensibly endless days wove into Taehyung's life the day he lost it all. Nine years later, the malicious cycle of hatred towards his endeavoured canvases grew mentally fatiguing, thus Taehyung embarked on a journey of finding a muse to spark his expiring passion once more. Every Sunday at midnight, he wanders as far as his feet can take him, inauspiciously coming home thwarted every week.

The shrill shriek of a blaring alarm jars Taehyung awake, commencing his mild morning cursing at his innocuous alarm. Sluggishly reaching to cease the intolerable sound, he ghosted a finger on phone screen, barely conscious to process the disarrayed monotonous scramble of words on his screen. The blur of letters inaugurated to form a few words. 'Tuesday, September 3rd, 8:40am'. His puffy eyes grew twofold the size as the realisation dawned upon him; he's massively late to the first day of school.

"How the- What? How did I sleep through four alarms?!"

He sprawled out of bed faltering over the countless timeworn socks and other articles of clothing scattered across the floor, shooting an array of foul words at any item blocking his way. Just barely not scraping the door, Taehyung sprints to the bathroom, hurling water at his now very conscious face. Jaw clenched in focus, he jerks his fitted black jeans up, yanking his white turtleneck over his head. Popping a mint to ease the repelling morning breath, he gusts to the front door drawing a black peacoat with pearly white collars from the coat hanger, sliding on leather dress shoes. He ran out of the apartment complex and apprehends the fact that he neglected his glasses. With a vast groan he runs back in and pulls them off his nightstand and dashes back out again.

Despite his legs sweltering from the abrupt introduction of exercise, Taehyung pushed through even further after noticing his bus driving away on the bustling street. "No, no, no, WAIT!" he heaved with his arms flailing desperately above his head in hopes of getting noticed. To no avail, the bus almost disappeared fully vanished from Taehyung's line of site. Checking the time panickily, his pale screen reflected '8:53am', easing his nerves by a small fraction. I'm not as late as I thought I would be by now, he inaudibly supposed.

Nonetheless, Taehyung is still nearly one hour late, resurfacing any panic that had dissolved prior. Concluding that waiting for the next bus would take longer, Taehyung rolled his eyes and slumped his shoulders with a prolonged exhale, and reluctantly began running again.

Arriving at 9:10am, Taehyung heaved up the university stairs with a candy floss pink lightly dusting his bread cheeks, cold lips parted, breathing out small pants in exhaustion. Arriving at the cafeteria open before the start of class, he notices a larger figure charging towards him.

"Kim Taehyung, It's 9am. You were supposed to be here nearly two hours ago!" a tall man with deep set dimples tamely stated in attempts to swallow his irritation, crossing his arms over his chest.

Taehyung sheepishly grinned playing with his fingers. "Oh, I, erm.. I slept through my alarm and swore at my socks for a little while- Oh, I tried flagging down a bus when it was already passing the stop! So you could say I've had an eventful morning" he said with a lively tone, heavily contrasting his groggy morning persona.

Namjun lingered dumbstruck, partially dismissing what Taehyung said, completely used to his bizarre antics. Shaking his head with a mocking smile on his face, he flattened Taehyung's wild, curly, midnight black hair. "What have those socks ever done to you, hm? You better not have sworn at the socks I got for you last year or mark my words I will never help you analyse that stupid 'Gan Vogh' dude."

After reuniting with his old friend, engaging with small talk, and briefly conversing their summer stories over a warm cup of aromatic coffee, Taehyung grew curious over what he had missed in the assembly, so he asked the very punctual Namjun.

"Oh, the usual. Restating the rules, welcoming us, blah blah blah, the same shit as last year." He shrugged half-heartedly, looking upwards scratching his neck trying to remember if there was any detail he missed. "Actually, there's a new kid joining in a month and a half but for the life of me, I can't remember what major they're studying".

"Namjun, your memory is actually worse than the brick I keep in my toilet. Like, aren't English majors in particular supposed to be good at memorising random crap?" he said with exaggerated hands thrown around, Namjun subtly trying to avoid them.

"Shut up, at least I didn't swear at socks you little shit"

He parted ways with Namjun, entering the art classroom. He felt the fog of his heart lifting again, just the tiniest bit. To reunite Taehyung with art is equivalent to reuniting Bonnie with Clyde. A powerful duo. As the acrylic aroma ascended to his nose, he heaved in and exhaled in bliss, releasing his clenched fists. It feels good to be back, he thought goofily smiling towards nowhere in particular. Two months of staying home and doing nothing but existing took a slight toll on him.

"Kim.", a harsh voice resonated. In response to knowing exactly who it is, Taehyung turned around and shuddered. The old hag is teaching art classes for the second year in a row.

"You were late to school. I'm not surprised.", she spat with malice.

"Aren't you supposed to retire by now?! You're well past your seventies!" Taehyung exclaimed genuinely stunned.

"Listen you- I will not tolerate your snarky comments this year Kim. Do not for a second think I forgot how you never handed half the work in! Do your work and cease the comments, or I'll be seeing you after school every day.", Ms Lee declared with her crooked voice. "I'm also in my forties thank you very much!" she said matter-of-factly, raising her chin, squeezing her eyes shut and huffing her chest in attempts of asserting dominance.

Taehyung being unfazed by her 'amusing' threats simply chuckled. "Nice to know you're so eager to see me after school" he simply commented in almost inquisitive, sarcastic tone.

Her eyes shuttered open and she snapped her neck towards Taehyung in repulsion. With a piercing glare she opened her mouth to retort, and Taehyung considered himself the winner in their miniscule quarrel. Smirking, he walks to his assigned seat next to his art partner with an aura of glee surrounding him. It really does feel good to be back.

His class was drawing to and end and Taehyung couldn't be any more happy to be away from the supposed 'old hag', but his heart grew heavy from the thought of having to leave the class until tomorrow. A few minutes before the class ended, an announcement was made by the ear-splitting voice of Ms Lee. "You have a project due After winter break! Create a canvas using any media, art style, and object to convey a message you choose. The subjectively better pieces will be presented in the university art gallery in January, you are dismissed!"

Riding on the bus, Taehyung sincerely thought about the project. He may love art, but he doesn't love anything enough to paint, painfully admitting he is losing passion subsequently. He doesn't want to nosedive; not this time. He wants to be successful, someone his mother could be proud of. A crucial day changed his perspective on everything; ever since then, he wasn't the same. The agony prominently healed, and his personality finally shone through his cracks, however, it never rid of the monotonous, flavourless lens he saw life through. Maybe setting a routine will make me more committed, more 'me'?

He thanked the bus driver and leisurely walked home, with no haste to be anywhere or talk to anyone.

Days have passed since then, and Sunday arrived grotesquely slow, the itching urge to go out and reconnoitre grew stronger. He wanted himself back frenziedly. His mood grew dim after reminiscing about his family; he was an avid family soul, and to part with them the way he did made Taehyung sick to his stomach. Unsystematic episodes like this occurred, in which Taehyung falls into this rabbit hole. He can only pray he can grow from this vicious cycle.

The weekend rolled around, so Taehyung spent all of Saturday reinforcing his mindset by cleaning his apartment. Tidy place, tidy mind, he thought. Piles of unused, dried up paint tubes were thrown into a bin bag, Taehyung cringing at the thought of all money wasted on lavish paints. He threw all his dirty socks he cursed at in the washing machine, delicately folding the pair gifted by Namjun, placing them at the very top of his drawer. Hours passed in which Taehyung cleaned every corner, and even wrote a schedule for himself.

Mondays: apartment tidying

Tuesdays to Fridays: school and school work

Saturdays: break day

Sundays: walks at 12am

This time, he is in charge, and he feels utterly refreshed; he was proud of himself for pulling himself together this year. Last year, on the other hand, he was barely living. He senses good things coming despite his running theme of pessimism, though he would never admit it. With a bright, boxy smile, he stretched his arms and let a hum of satisfaction glide past his lips. Before sleeping, or as he called it, 'nine hour napping', he took a shower and drifted off, for once feeling content with himself.

Hours passed and 12am rolled around. Septembers proved to be chilly in Seoul, especially at night, so Taehyung let his luscious curly locks hang over his eyes, with a loose red scarf laced around his neck. He slid his feet in his cheap black slippers, paired with dark dress pants and an oversized wine red shirt. He ruffled his hair once more, taking a deep breath in before breaking through the door. Today is the start of something, you can't mope around now, this won't be like before.

He clasped his front door shut, skimming his hand off the door knob and leisurely rose them towards his blank face, puffing warm air to his frigid hands. Once deemed warm enough, he mindlessly strolled farther away from the house, in desperate hopes of uncovering a hidden source of inspiration in this desolate town. He drew out a stretched breath of air, already losing patience after echoing this routine every week on a Sunday, at midnight. This Sunday feels no different to the others, hopeless feelings already stuffing his heavy heart. Willing himself into walking further, he meets the same unsolicited fate; with no muse found, he begins his journey home. Trudging away in the barren streets, Taehyung makes his walk back home empty-handed. Yet, a sound planted Taehyung firm on the ground, unable to inch closer to home. Tiptoeing closer to the beach, he moves off the pavement onto the sand soundlessly. He glances towards the beach, hearing a siren-like voice, lulling him into amity. He grew weak at the voice, something so light, so airy, reminding Taehyung of a balloon. His distinct perspective clicked a few gears in his brain, the rusty metal grinding again. Here Taehyung is, at a beach, on a Sunday at 12am, feeling tears bloom in his now glassy eyes. For the first time in years, his fingers twitch in anticipation. He's so bewitching to Taehyung, so acquainted yet so distant; yet, it couldn't be someone he knew. It would be too memorable to forget. Deciding to leave, he discretely gives one last look to the small, hunched figure, the moonlight dazzlingly reflecting off the boy's small exposed part of the milky smooth of his skin, and decides to saunter away before he gets caught blushingly ogling at him. Fortunately, that's all he can see in the dark without his glasses. He didn't feel the need to bring them when he ventures in the streets of Seoul. Right as he turned to step, he maladroitly stacked over the pavement, attracting the boy's attenuated attention. He snapped his head towards the source of the sudden sound. It was too dark to see his reaction, but anyone could tell pure fright was etched onto his face, resembling a deer in headlights. He cowered away as he anxiously bit the inside of his cheek before stuttering a frail sound. "Hel- Hello..?"

That sound tuned Taehyung back into the ill-starred reality, realising he startled the boy even more as he didn't answer. Instead, he scuttled back home with a complex concoction of sentiments, parting with the disconcerted boy. He hesitantly opened the door, not wanting to admit this fruitful night has to tie to a termination for him. With a familiar tune pacing around, engraved into his void mind, Taehyung is soothed to sleep within seconds.

Taehyung awakens perplexed, as opposed to groggy. Did last night really occur? Did his fingers really long, even twitch for his paintbrush? Thoughts lingered his cognizance, which took a route towards his mother; she would've loved the boy's voice. The thought of a yellow balloon intruded his mind. Such a warm, airy voice has to be converted into a painting, and to this, Taehyung's finger twitched again.

Two Sundays pass, and Taehyung's image of the balloon is slowly liquefying, the rhythm growing distant, incapable of being reached, and with that, his frustrations grew denser. He's back on square one. He went to the beach repeatedly on his strolls, in hopes of miraculously hearing him at the same place and same time again, and to no benefit, the boy wasn't around any longer.

Days became short again, he had nothing to look forward to anymore. 'Third time's the charm', he told himself in hopes of hearing that song again.

He ventured out at 12am once more, starting to lose faith. The beach was isolated yet again, not a soul in sight. Reluctantly, Taehyung gives up. His patience wore thin, not wanting to put himself leading for disappointment anymore. Lividly, he walks back home with turmoil stirring in the pits of his stomach. Deciding to take the brief way home, he strolls through a small, tranquil park, which is almost desolate, due to it only being used for shortcuts in his neighbourhood. He kicked small pebbles as a form of distraction, barely filling the air with any form of sound, leaving the air unblemished. Yet, a small, soft spoken voice bloomed beautifully. Eyeing ahead of Taehyung, a familiar boy is sat under a light on a wooden, worn out bench, a small tuft of dusky pink hair sticking out from beneath his hoodie. His fingers twitch again. A wave of relief hit him as he had a sizeable epiphany. He makes sure to remain his utmost silent self, lightly bouncing his steps moving behind a ungroomed bush. He's the same dude from before, right?

This time, Taehyung takes in as much of the bewitching melody, and he feels his inspiration sprout, rejuvenating his once rock bottom passion. He can't, much to his dismay, take in any features as inspiration for his canvas, since he can't see. He turns away from the overgrown bush, dazed, going home feeling giddy. The image constructed in his mind is slowly becoming clearer than day.

3 weeks pass, and Taehyung's giddy nature only grew in size. Namjun and his other friends grew curious as they hadn't seen Taehyung animated in a while, let alone to this extent. Lunch break approaches and Taehyung bolted to their table, hands full of little snacks and sandwiches.

"Thanks Tae, I was starving" a slightly broader man on the table reached for a crisp packet.

"Hands off Jin! I ain't sharing shit, go starve for all I care" Taehyung stated after swatting Seokjin's hand.

"... You suck ass" Seokjin defeatedly furrowed his brows before breaking out into a toothy smile.

"And you swallow shit" Taehyung finished spitefully with a sarcastic smile etching his face.

"Is no one going to question the massive pile of junk on the table..?" Yunki enquired appearing rather perplexed, poking curiously at the snacks, almost knocking over the pile.

"I have to move 120 canvases from the dance department to the art department after school, and I need energy for it since I'm a tad bit unfit" Taehyung chuckles slightly as his friends all facepalm. "Meh, I have an excuse to pig out so" to which Seokjin silently sends a string of unheard threats to.

"Hm- what? How did they end up there?! That's like the opposite side of the school" Hoseok queried, completely bewildered.

"I don't really know, some dumbass thought the boxes were filled with dance equipment and moved them there" Taehyung shortly replied before opening his second pack of crisps.

"Wasn't there supposed to be a new kid today?" Namjun briefly recalled before downing from his overfilled coffee mug.

"Ahh yeah! They're joining my department today after lunch for an introduction, and he's gonna officially start tomorrow I think. I really hope they do hip hop style, my class is overrun with whiny little girls that think being a ballerina is a personality trait AND- "

"Hobi, we get it, don't scare them off, I don't know how I still have braincells after talking to you" Yunki uninterestedly stated, his voice trailing off as he looked to the side, yet the growing gummy smile on his face betrayed him. Hoseok would sound funny to Yunki even if he was reciting a death ode.

"You turtle assed, shrimp postured shi- "

Taehyung is drenched in sweat from top to bottom; not exercising for years after getting into University is for the first time making him regret not exercising. His odour manages to even make Taehyung nauseous. What's with all the running and exercising recently?

He full forcedly picked up the last box so he doesn't collapse under the hefty weight. He walked down the carpeted corridor and turned an abrupt corner, and Taehyung feels an impact. His eyebrows knitted together trying to piece together what just happened. He releases a nippy 'Oh!' in realisation, hurriedly setting the cumbersome box down, seeing a girl on her knees and a boy on his shins, on the floor holding different parts of their face. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! Are you guys okay?"

The girl got on her feet swaying marginally and placed her hands on her hips and leaned forward. Her face contorted in rising dander before bellowing. "Watch where you're going you idiot, you art students don't have brains for shit!" as she muttered the last half, she promptly yet powerfully bumped into Taehyung's shoulder and walked off. That eruption didn't distress him in the feeblest, as another boy was sat on the floor in pain, watching the setting unfold. He held his nose as his dusky pink hair brushed his now shut eyes, timidly facing downwards. "Hey, you're bleeding. Let me take you to the nurses office" Taehyung said mellifluously, tenderly offering his hand. The boy steadily looks up ignoring the gesture, rising on his feet as his hand grasps his nose. "I'm sorry again, I couldn't see round the corner and- "

"It's fine. Where is the nurses office?" the boy faintly cut in.

"Ohhh, so you're the new kid huh? There's one near the dance department because of the frequent accidents, we'll be there in a sec" Taehyung warmly pronounces.

"Mhm." the boy flatly said, not bothering to hide the apathy in his voice, detaching his smaller hand tersely from Taehyung's larger ones.

They barely walked in silence for thirty seconds, before Taehyung already begins his rambling. "So, how are you liking the school so far? The cafeteria has enough snacks to feed three hundred families, trust, I know from experience! Oh- you do dance right? Have you seen a guy called Hoseok? He's the really loud dude, probably spends a lot of the lesson glaring at all the other gir- girls..." Taehyung voice comes to a mute as he fathoms the fact that the boy was looking the other direction, eyes avert, not paying notice to a single word said. "Helloooo?" Taehyung, completely unfazed, waved his large around the boy's eyes. "Oh, um, yeah" he blankly uttered. "Like, yeah to everything, you know Hoseok?" Taehyung exclaimed, a small glimmer flourished in his eyes as the slightly shorter boy glimpsed up at him. It might've been cold and momentary, but it's something to Taehyung.

"Who?"

They reached the nurses office, having to wait their turn as some more urgent cases were being handled. Sitting with his legs wide, Taehyung peeked over at the boy sitting with his legs folded. He squinted, something seeming really familiar about him, he just couldn't put his finger on it. He abruptly turns his whole body and rests his elbows on his knees, retaining his head in his hands. "Do I know you?" Taehyung pondered out loud. "Uh, no? I just moved here." The boy said, growing tired of the loud, bubbly man next to him.

"You have pink hair."

"Congrats." the boy aforesaid, growing unimpressed.

"No, I mean, I think I might've seen pink hair here in Seoul, mm, maybe once or twice?" Taehyung enthusiastically questioned, rising off his hands, turning to the front to think. Wait, can this be the guy from before? The weirdo who sings alone in dark spaces?

"You do realise I'm not the only guy in Seoul with pink hair, right?" the boy uttered, questioning his common sense, and slightly questioning why he seems so sure that he's seen him.

"Right, but you just- never mind. What's your name pinkie?" He asks, an earnest smile imprinted onto his face.

"Jimin. Don't call me that either." He breathes out, combing his hand through his smooth hair in hindrance.

"Nice name! reminds me of gems. My name's Kim Taehyung, but my friends call me Tae for short." Taehyung sticks his hand out firmly, Jimin seeing this hesitates, but uses his free hand and succinctly holds his hand again. Why is this Taehyung dude a human radiator?

"Park." He curtly states randomly.

"Huh?" Taehyung tilts his head to the side wholly puzzled.

"Park Jimin. Contemporary." He unobtrusively adds on, looking to the opposed side.

"Oh? So you were listening! You were ignoring me, you rat. Bet Hoseok won't be too glad"

"How come?"

"He wanted a hip hop dancer since apparently everyone does ballet or something" he mentioned as he shrugged.

"NEXT!"

"Well, sorry again about your nose, see you around, Park Jimin!" Taehyung beams broadly, waving aggressively as the nurse called Jimin in, sniffing himself and wincing at the horrendous scent, as he dashed out the door to carry the last box.

Jimin stays silent and nods shortly, a small smile reaching his round cheeks, adorned on his now radiant face.


	3. Chapter II: Tinted

A diminutive smile embedded on his rosy lips, a sprightly bounce in his steps, and soft sway in his arms engulfed Taehyung's body following leaving the nurses office. To say he was charmed by the pink haired boy would be an underestimation; he may have been stone cold, but they continually end up being the most endearing. Humming a familiar melody, Taehyung contentedly stepped out of the institution, making his short journey towards the art store, then heading home.

Rising his corroding, hoary key towards his door, his ears tensed at the sound of heavy objects, and his hand halted in place. Gritting his plastic bag of supplies, he vaguely slanted his head to the side and observed youthful, petit hands heaving a box inside their apartment before shutting the front door. His fist unclenched his bag faintly, confronting his door again. Shoving the key in, he grew curious as to what the scenario was playing out next door. Did someone move in? That means my elderly neighbour moved out, maybe she got sick of me blasting music daily? Hm..

Pondering on the thought a little longer, he concluded that he'll give an earnest welcoming to his new neighbour tomorrow. Since it's Tuesday, Taehyung pulls out his contemporary art supplies and approaches his canvas with further confidence and conviction than previous intervals. Gingerly, he raised his hand against the blank canvas; angling his mechanical pencil at forty five degrees, as he caresses the canvas with graphite, swerving and swivelling his pencil with oozing deliberation, tongue poking out subconsciously. He flicked his wrist upwards and drew a curved object, the canvas slowly pulling together to form a cohesive image. Momentarily stepping away, his meticulous eyes dotted across the canvas, plucking out anything reckoned imperfect, going back in to readjust it. It feels like a daze; his life has been tinted yellow ever since he heard that melody, finally stepping back on his own two feet.

After hours of travail, Taehyung wearily stepped towards the balcony shivering when coming into contact with the swift breeze. Sloping over the railing, he fluttered his eyes shut, head drained of thoughts. He felt his inner turmoil once brewing almost completely dissipate, growing at peace with himself. Leaning back against the wall, he sighs in satisfaction, hearing a whisper. His eyes amplify upon hearing the faint remnant of a familiar melody, he straightens his back and vigorously shakes his head, remarking that the melody came to an end. Kim Taehyung, you're finally going insane.

Imagining he's becoming delirious, he squinted at his clock ticking closer to midnight. Choosing to not give it auxiliary thought, he pushes it to the side and falls asleep with an elated smile on his luminous face, feeling dazed.

Hearing his neighbour shuffle awoke Taehyung from his dreamless slumber, moaning in irritation, tugging his pillow from behind his head and thrusting it on his face. Restricted from breathing, he smacked the pillow upon his scrunched face prior to jerking upwards. Smacking his lips in repulsion, he ruffled his hair sticking in all directions, squints, eyeing the clock. Five am?! Are they some kind of psychopath?

Slumping over in taciturnity for another firm minute, Taehyung frowned as he flicked his legs to the other side of his bed and spruced himself up. Composing himself, he cleared his throat to rid of the hoarseness, exiting his residence standing boldly before his neighbour's apartment. Drawing out an exhale, he elevated his sizable knuckles towards the shabby wooden door, firmly knocking thrice. He stepped back, allowing a comfortable space between him and the door.

He stood patiently for a trivial period of time, knocking once more in hopes of the fact that they simply didn't hear. Maybe they already left? If a psycho is up this early then they probably had a psycho reason for it.

Stepping back into his amiable house, he ripped a white page from his lined A5 notebook writing a small, yet hospitable note for his neighbour.

'Dear neighbour(s) at apartment 12,

Welcome to the neighbourhood! I hope you find comfort in this complex.

I am a knock away if you needed any help, so please don't hesitate :)

Yours sincerely,

Apartment 13.'

Grinning eagerly, he clapped his hands excitedly as he slid the note beneath the door into the dusky room, striding off to begin his day prematurely. Raising his silvery rimmed glasses higher on his nose bridge, he checked his phone. Wednesday, the 18th October huh? 'Three months 'til my project's due..'

Broad shoulders slumped, he made his way to school.

Hours upon hours have seamlessly passed, and Jimin was intensely absorbed on sharpening his aerial flip slickly transitioning into extensive footwork. Chest mounting up and down, he raked his hands through his pale cotton candy hair coarsely, huffing in everlasting exasperation, lingering around dejected. 'I'll just.. I'll just continue later.'

Hunched over, he speedily plodded home despite his budding fatigue, aptly positioning his shoes on the rack. He plunges on his bed face first, not perturbing to remove his sweat ridden dance gear. For a scarce few seconds, he swung his limbs jaggedly whilst whining into the copious pillow. Sluggishly, his acutely flushed, rosy face resurfaced instantaneously biting the inside of his rounded cheek, slightly puckering his plump lips. He recognised he won't be sleeping for a considerable amount of time, as usual. In regards, he ambled to the balcony, insouciantly humming a melody before reaching for his pocket, pinpointing the tangled headphones and tugging them out. He leans against the wall separating his neighbour's balcony, tenderly bopping his head as the thoughts of a warm man with messy hair invaded his consciousness; He'd make a nice friend, he was the foremost person offering him genuine compassion, after all.

Persisting motionless for innumerable hours, he blinked brusquely before entering his freshly ornamented living room, pushing his glassy coffee table to the side. He stood in 4th position, taking a deep breath ready to commence his routine, but took a double take once noticing a slight cut of paper lying by the door. Arching his brow in bewilderment, he carried his hands back down to his hips, crouching down to the paper. Jimin stretched for the paper, warily raising it to eye level. As his eyes skimmed across the page, his eyes swelled along in sync with his heart. How is this town so warm?

He skipped flamboyantly to his bedroom, placing the note on his little memory wall; his smile grew roomier at the thought of his warm beginning. Laying on his bed, his plum smile not once escaping his face, as he slumbered naturally for the first time in weeks.

Thursday, 19th October, 6:51am. The meretricious screen triggered Jimin to squint, feathery brows corrugating in bafflement. Confusion is too feeble of a term to label Jimin, for accomplishing a meagre task of sleeping for virtually seven hours is deliberated miraculous. Spiritually patting himself on the back, he clunked his back before a discordant tune shrieking at an elevated volume intruded his ears. Gazing at the wall splitting the apartments, he supposed his neighbour at door thirteen was wide-awake. Indifferently shrugging at their antics, he chuckled slightly and a mellow grin crept on his face, reminiscing back towards the welcoming note. I should go and thank them for the cute note, he considered as he sprung up from bed and primped himself up.

An accustomed gnawing feeling crawled towards the back the pinkette's mind, fiddling with the silver rings on his stunted fingers in nerviness. Seconds pass, and Jimin unclasped his hands knocking on the door delicately. Moments later, a pair of feet in slippers were in Jimin's line of vision. "Hello, I wanted to thank you for the lovely note!" Attaining confidence, he raised his jaw to meet his neighbour's eyes. "I- you?!"

In untainted hilarity, Taehyung heartily tittered. "So you're the psychopath having a spasm at five am, huh. Good to know!" he remarked, slightly leaning against his doorframe. Jimin still in a stupor, tunes back into reality upon catching a glimpse of shoes strewn across the hall situated behind Taehyung. Scrunching his nose in distaste, he snaps his head back up. "Says the asswipe blasting heavy metal at seven am!" he broke out sassily, crossing his arms loosely over his chest. "Why are you here anyways?" Jimin coldly enquired.

"Wh- I was here first! Plus, it's the cheapest complex near school so loads of kids are here. There are more annoying pricks you could've been stuck with but you got someone as sexy as me, be grateful you- "

"Pfft, I'm sexier. Annnd probably older than you. Respect me."

"As if a baby face like you is born earlier than 2008. I'm a December baby"

"Try October." He smirked proudly, standing in triumph.

"October 2013? I'm still older than you by a year." He teasingly added sticking his tongue out, pivoting his hand laterally above his head marking the height difference.

"I'm barely a few centimetres shorter, you damn beanpole." rubbing his temples, he turns on his heels and walks off.

"Woah, wait! Lemme find my other shoe and I'll walk with you!" Taehyung screeched, hopping on one foot wrenching his shoe on.

"Thirty seconds." He professed harshly; he might've been overbearingly talkative, but he could learn to deal with it, he pondered.

They walked side by side, in a short lived relaxed stillness. "You're in October; has your birthday passed already?"

Jimin hums in response. "It was on the thirteenth. I wanted to celebrate with my family before I left, which is why I started a bit later. What about you, 'December baby'?"

"The thirtieth, guess I gotta actually be nice to you" he jokingly admitted, fake vomiting.

"..." completely tired of his mischief, he just glares at Taehyung.

"What? you look twelve, no one's gonna believe you're in '95 at all"

"Sleep with one eye open."

Scanning their travel cards, Jimin makes his way to the back of the bus, Taehyung plopping himself less than an inch away from him. Jimin raised a brow at Taehyung, but he just brushed it off and shoved a headphone in Jimin's ear. "We have a ten minute ride, lemme introduce you to my holy playlist!" Taehyung proudly suggested. Jimin, finding it hard to refuse the gesture, adjusted the headphone deeper and leaned into his seat. Much to his surprise, the playlist started off with Sinatra. "How's your nose, by the way? Sorry again, I'll buy you coffee some time." Taehyung guiltily mentioned, shoulders slightly curved, hands between his legs. "Don't worry. The nurse said it would be okay if I kept it cool with an icepack, other than that, it just feels a tiny bit numb" Jimin stated, slightly poking his nose. "I like the sound of free coffee though" he added timidly. With that, Taehyung leapt in his seat, flying at the opportunity to make it up to him. "Deal!"

For the remainder of the journey, Jimin took his time admiring Seoul. It sure has a completely different atmosphere in the day time, he apprehended. The beach was beyond the university, and he dropped round to his apartment once to finalise things with his landlord: so he never received a chance to survey downtown. His doe eyes darted across the scenery, examining anything that enters his vision, from the pavement to the people walking on it. The trees' erratic leaves echoed the scattered, flaxen rays of light that pierced through the cottony leaden clouds, equinox leaves fluttering, fluctuating in miniscule puddles, complying with winter's call.

The bus ride is nearing its termination, a tempting idea budding in Jimin's mind, hints of the familiar gnawing sensation evident. Stepping into the institution, Jimin propelled his compact fist into Taehyung's chest. Taehyung wrinkled his profuse brows, dubiety spelt in capitals across his face. "Hmm..?"

Keeping his head hanging low, he flipped his wrist over, unclenching his fist. A phone lied in his clammy palm. "I.. I want that coffee tomorrow. Text me the times." He kept a poker-face look dominant on his exterior. Taehyung raised his head, grinning from ear to ear, eagerly nodding. He punched the numbers into Jimin's phone, saving his contact information. He placed the phone back into Jimin's hand, sending a text to him.

You

-shathead.

Sexier than Jimin ;)

-NO U

"You aren't sexier than me... Shathead." Jimin facepalmed. "what's with that childish response?"

"Takes one to know one" Taehyung pulled his cheek down, sticking his tongue out. "I'll see you around!" he waved aggressively running rearward for a few seconds, before toppling melodramatically. Jimin bit his lip in attempts of holding back a booming bellow of a snicker. "See ya.." he whispered below his breath, gripping his backpack strap before pivoting his feet, sauntering to class.

"Hoseok he's really fun!"

"Bro, his glare give me the shivers" Hoseok denoted, slightly shuddering at the thought of his piercing eyes.

"it just takes a while to get him to warm up is all! His pettiness is elite"

"Taehyung, if he is anything like you, I'm moving continents." Yunki replied, Namjun violently nodding beside him.

"We'll just stalk you if you do. I mean, yeah, he has a cold glare, looks aggressive and all that, but he's a clearly fluffball. Have you not seen his hair for cryin' out loud!" Taehyung flailed his arms about whilst adamantly expressing himself.

"He's new, invite him over! It'd be nice for him to be with his neighbour and dance mate." Seokjin concluded, inhaling a chunk of rice in his already full mouth, choking slightly, Hoseok still shuddering in the corner.

"Speak of the devil- JIMINN!" Taehyung hollered as he flagged Jimin down the cafeteria, Jimin's head dashing up at the sound of his name. Relief eroded his worried edges upon noticing it was only Taehyung. Gently gripping Jimin's slender wrist, he dragged Jimin to their table smiling widely.

"Peasants, this is Park Jimin. Jimin, these are the peasants."

Rolling his eyes and kicking Taehyung's leg, he bowed slightly at the table ahead of him, rose pink hair dwindling on his forehead. Hesitating to speak for a second, he raised the corner of his lips, which had Seokjin slapping Namjun in approval. "I'm Park Jimin, a part of the dance department." He paused kneading his arm before continuing. "I hope we get along well." Taehyung tugged him down onto a spare chair, Jimin taking it bashfully.

Seokjin had a glint in his eyes, a glint regrettably all too familiar for Namjun. "No. Seokjin, no."

"Jun, don't." Seokjin took a deep breath in before announcing something "I'm adopting you."

Hoseok violently spluttered as he choked on his energy drink, whilst Yunki sluggishly pulls out his crisps, soundlessly watching everything unfold.

"He's too cute! He reminds me of that duck you once brought home drunk, I just have to keep him" Seokjin gushed.

Jimin's brows are deeply intertwined as he scrunches his lip, tilting his head at an angle. Seokjin, observing this, abruptly stood up and walked to Jimin's side of the table, reaching to ruffle Jimin's hair.

"Ah." Taehyung chirped, slapping Seokjin's hand away. "A 'hello' would be a nice way to introduce yourself, ya know?"

"Oh gosh, sorry! I'm Kim Seokjin, 24 years old soon, in the acting department." Seokjin beams warmly. "You must've just come from high school right? Welcome to university!"

"HA! I told you that you looked twelve! This kid's three months older than me" Taehyung slammed his palms against the table in jubilation.

"At least I don't act twelve." Jimin shortly retorted, propelling pasta in his mouth. "What's this about ducks?"

"... That's a story for another day. I'm Jung Hoseok, in your class, 22 years old! You should try glaring less often bro." Hoseok joked, a heart shaped smile possessing his lips, to which Jimin immediately felt affection for, rarely occurring for someone as unbothered as him. "The turtle dude over there" Hoseok points. "That's Yunki, he's a bit like you actually. You both have resting bitch faces"

Yunki waved slightly, nonchalant demeanour corroding as he lays his eyes upon the fresh face. "23, music major. Surprised a person with potential is with Taehyung. Sorry 'bout Jin, by the way."

"That shathead stalks me. Besides, I thought that if Taehyung had any friends, they also had to be a bit special." Jimin unflappably mentions, as he sips his strawberry protein shake. Jin appeared offended for a short second, before shrugging and nodding in agreement.

"If?!"

"Tae, please sit your dusty ass down. I'm Namjun, arguably the most normal". Namjun opened his mouth before Taehyung murmured a 'booorinngg!', earning a set of sneers from Seokjin and Hoseok. "for god's s- Anyways, I'm in the English literature department, same age as Hobi". Jimin studied his face as he spoke, dimples sporadically peeking through. He speaks with such magnetism, he thought.

"That was dead, Namjun." Yunki commented on his introduction.

"Bah, humbug bitch."

Sexier than Jimin ;)

-Jimin

-Jimbles

-JimBAbwe

-JimadDLE

-Jimnasium

-FFS CHIMNEY

You

-Don't text me.

-I'm in class.

Sexier than Jimin ;)

-Yo why do you have your phone out in dance tho

You

-playing music, what do you want?

Sexier than Jimin ;)

-Coffee tomorrow at 7pm

-Meet me at the gates, bring the gun

You

-my arms are attached to me

Sexier than Jimin ;)

-Cocky shit, I have more muscle in

my pinkie than your noodle arms

You

-If I wanted barrels of salt, I'd go to the ocean

Sexier than Jimin ;)

-Yk what,,

-idk how to respond to that

-See you after sch, leave your sass behind

Turning off his phone, he stand in 4th position, beseeching all beings that his practice paid off. Commencing his nimble footwork, he swiftly twirled, a flexible leg risen above his hips, painting a swan-like image. Pointing his toes, he unrestricted a twitchy breath he unintentionally held, aerial flipping into 5th position, bowing his head before lacing his hands together, collapsing on the floor as part of the routine. Feeling the stony, inflexible floor beneath his shins, he caught sight of the spotless mirror and exhaled profoundly. Not sharp enough.

He spotted Hoseok in his line of vision behind the mirror, observing his 'precise' movements. If only. Hoseok caught Jimin's eyes, securely walking towards him, a large grin already emulated towards Jimin. "Hey! I was watching quite close, not in a pervert way, like- you get it. But you're really talented. I still can't flip like that"

Hearing his praise thawed Jimin's heavily pulsating heart, hugging Hoseok in glee. A sincere 'thank you' slipped past his lips, feeling extensively motivated; it doesn't take anything copious to satisfy a dismayed Jimin. The jarring shriek of a blaring school bell dismissed the students, huddling and stampeding out like a cache of livid bulls. Jimin packed the last of his dance gear away, guzzling down a bottle of water. Placing his hand against the door to push it open, he gets stopped in his tracks.

"Park Jimin!"

"Am.. I in trouble?"

"Of course not, quite the contrary actually." Mr Choi assured. "There's a Christmas festival here in school, before winter break. There are a few performances which anyone can step up to. I was hoping you'd represent contemporary?"

Jimin stayed silent, and he took it as a cue to keep going. "it appears to me that your style may best fit a light and jolly event, absolutely not required to though!"

Flaking a clammy hand through his lighter pink hair, Jimin contemplated whether or not he should approach this opportunity. Shifting his weight between his legs, he gripped his empty water bottle tighter.

"It can even go on your resumé!"

"Thank you Mr Choi, but I have to reject this kind offer."

Bowing to his teacher, he smiled lopsidedly before pushing through the glass door, briskly walking away. Turning the sharp corner, he's met with Hoseok's head, colliding bodies.

"Why'd you reject it? You'd have been gold!" Hoseok dejectedly interrogated, exultant aura faltering in light of Jimin's answer. Jimin, not being too fond of crowds, lied to Hoseok, saying he thinks he'd be busy by then.

"JIMIN! You're like.. 5 minutes late!" Taehyung ran towards Jimin, lightly punching his shoulder.

"Chill, it was barely 78 seconds." Namjun states indifferently, Taehyung gaping in aversion.

Jimin simply rolled his eyes, not remembering a single second of his supposed arrangement to meet Taehyung after school. "I don't remember arranging anything"

"I sent you a telepathic message!" Taehyung frowned, jogging lightly to catch up with Jimin, who was speedily striding home. Taehyung's lips twitched upwards from his frown, as his vision tinted yellow, just slightly.


	4. Chapter III: Muted

Friday the 20th waylaid; a small, remote café in the outskirts of Seoul held Jimin and Taehyung inside. The exterior was decorated with overgrown, jade vines framing the crystal clear glass panels. Antique, wooden flower beds were filled to the brim with an array of vibrant, exotic flowers. A small golden lantern hung above the door, vividly brightening the café, a gold aura reflected off the plants; the aura was lustrous.

"Where did you find this place? It's so cosy.." Jimin questioned rhetorically, eyes flickering across the small, truant room. The room was filled with vintage couches, with a profusion of plush pillows. Sitting shoulder to shoulder, they shared a menu and skimmed their eyes across the page. "Taehyung..? Do you mind me getting a hot chocolate instead?" Jimin benevolently probed, rubbing his thighs together. Taehyung side glanced at Jimin, a small smirk growing on his face. "And you tell me you aren't actually twelve" he mischievously poked at Jimin, quirking his brows in amusement. "You aren't any better. Can we just call this a truce?" Jimin exasperatedly sighed. "Hmm, I'll think about it. Wanna share a strawberry cake?" Taehyung asked, excitedly pointing at the item. "Uh, duh?"

As they waited for their dishes to arrive, Jimin dwelled over an occurrence taking place on that Tuesday. "Taehyung?" he looked back at Jimin, philanthropically showing him undivided attentiveness. The latter grasping this, began to speak. "I'm usually cold. Don't take it personal. If it offended you, then I'm.. I'm sorry.", he whispered with a small voice, cheeks almost puffing embarrassedly, feeling his pride shrink to the size of a pea. "Hey, don't worry! I was never upset, I have a feeling you were warm under all that. It was your first day too! Cut yourself some slack, Chimney!" Taehyung explicated whilst ramming a pillow into Jimin's chest. "Call me Chimney, and I'll think of a million more."

"Like what?" Taehyung challenged.

"Oh, I could go on. Mintae, Taeble, Hyungover, Taesty, Taelien-"

"Okay! Okay, I get it! Gotta say, I'm lovin' the sound of Taesty" he flirtingly remarked with an overexaggerated wink.

"That sounds like a McDonald's ad voiced by an underaged pedo."

"Doesn't that just make me a creep?"

They receive their large hot chocolates, with a generous slice of strawberry cake on a small, hand-made Russian plate.

"You didn't." Jimin ogled in awe.

"You bet I did." Taehyung responded full of pride.

"You did not. You really asked for extra whipped cream... I'm in love, mom.."

"With me, or the whipped cream?" Taehyung solicited, diving into Jimin's refined private bubble.

"I think it's fairly obvious..." Jimin glimpsed downwards bashfully, fondling his pink hair, baring his forehead. He flutters his lashes teasingly and unwraps his mouth to speak "... The whipped cream. Look at it, it's towering over!" Jimin nippily snapped a picture of it afore the cream melted. Taehyung sat flummoxed, yet to touch his mug in unalloyed disbelief.

"So you can flirt without calling me an underaged pedo" Taehyung vigilantly states as he inclines back into the sofa, stirring his mug.

Jimin just smiled innocently in response, sipping the searing, chocolatey content with a paper straw.

"Tell me a bit about yourself, Chim" Taehyung entreated, unaware of the appellation that seeped from his mouth.

Chim, huh? "Well, Taehyung, there's not much to me. My birthday was seven days ago, I've been dancing since I was young. Hm, may since turning seven? I left my family to pursue my dream on Tuesday, among other things." And precipitously paused. 'How far do I go?' "I occasionally sing, can't say it's Pavarotti level, though."

Taehyung heeded intently, making sure to note every detail about Jimin. "I would really like to see you dance, you look oddly gentle despite your laser glare." Something struck upon Taehyung. "Are you sure we've never met?"

"I would remember someone as strange as you."

"You're just so familiar. Not so much your looks, more your speaking"

"Then I don't think we've met. If I saw a guy with his eyes closed listening to me speaking, I would have some type of trauma." Jimin deadpanned.

"WAIT!" Taehyung announced, bolting to his feet as quick as lightening. "Aren't you the guy who- "

"Taehyung, the cake!!"

BANG!

"..."

"Oops."

The table was tossed over still creaking, resting against the couch opposite, one of the empty chocolate mugs completely shattered irreparably. Taehyung eyed Jimin, seeing him bent over where the table once stood, barely grasping the plate with the tip of his fingers.

"... At least the cake is okay?"

With that, Jimin erupts into a sporadic laughing fit. He's fully bent backwards, one hand holding his stomach, the other hovering to the side, still holding the cake. Tears accumulate in his eyes as the hollering dies down into quiet giggles. Taehyung stood dumbfounded, almost growing upset; a drastic change of mood occurred watching Jimin keeling over in laughter. It's such a pretty image, he couldn't help but join the hollering too, both clutching their bodies in the overdose of serotonin.

"How.. How the hell did you get up so aggressively? I've never seen a table flip like that in my entire life, let alone just from standing up!"

Taehyung sits back on the sofa, holding merely just the handle of the broken mug, pretending to sip from it. "It's a work of art." He pretentiously stated, performing like a plush man.

After reinstating the coffee table's original position, he placed the plate back on, pushing around the strawberry with his fork, remaining silent for a short minute. Taehyung could tell something was on Jimin's mind. "Did the strawberry swear at you or something? What's up?"

Jimin tentatively looked up to Taehyung, pattering his broken mug. "Would you.. like to stay over tonight?"

Incoming at their complex, Jimin walks into his uncontaminated washroom, changing into a white hoodie and black shorts, ridding his hands of the strawberry syrup Taehyung poured on his hand 'by accident'. Stepping out of the room daintily, he walks to his bedroom, witnessing a very accommodated Taehyung splatted in the centre of his bed, shoes sprinkled across the floor, holding a pack of crisps Jimin hid in his bedside drawer.

".. Make yourself at home." Jimin remarked sardonically.

"Oh, I have! Your bed is so bouncy" Taehyung retorted, bouncing his rear on the bed.

Jimin huffs, chucking Taehyungs legs over the end of the bed, lying horizontally across the foot of the bed on his stomach. Taehyung whistled innocently, plonking his legs onto Jimin's back. He grabbed the remote, uninterested in the channels, switches to Netflix. A certain show piqued his interest, lightly kicking Jimin's back with his foot. "You watched The Last Airbender?! I loved that show!!"

"A friend showed me it, I'm on season two already." Jimin mumbled into the pillow his chin was resting on.

"Perfect, I just finished season one. Get the snacks Jimmy boy!"

"I'm begging you to take your socks off by the time I get back, they're horrific. There are some clothes in the drawer below the bed too." Jimin huffed, pondering how someone has such a lack of personal space, and personal hygiene.

Arriving with salty popcorn and a handful of gummies, they began the show with Jimin sitting on the bed with his back arched, elbows placed on the space in front of him, and Taehyung lazily sprawled next to him. Shoving a handful of popcorn in his mouth, Taehyung clandestinely hid some in Jimin's hood. Hours later, Jimin carped as his back clicked, deciding to shift his position. He adjusted his body afore resting his head against the headboard, he heard a light crunch. Bewilderedly feeling the inside of his hood, he took his hand full of popcorn out and lobbed it at Taehyung. Taehyung flinched in startlement, eyes growing wide as his brows folded. "Oof- " he yelped, clutching his left eye. Jimin snickered, before glancing behind him seeing Taehyung fan his eye.

"Oh I'm sorry, are you okay? Some salt must've flown in your eye.." he spoke flustered, gently lifting his chin to get a closer look. Examining his face, he gently asked Taehyung to move his hands down from his eye, holding them down with Jimin's. moving a few inches away, Jimin creating an 'o' shape with his lips, tenderly blew into his left eye, making sure the gust of air is minimal. "Roll your eyes around a bit" Jimin recommended, Taehyung nodding his head in approval.

"I deserved that to be fair, Thank you Chim"

"You're welcome, Taehyung."

"Though, your breath kind of stank."

Jimin shoved a pillow in Taehyung's face. "Shut up you rat. It's 12am, go to sleep."

"Aren't you going to join?" Taehyung scrunched his face before pointing to the bed.

'I didn't think this far ahead.. I'll lay there until he's asleep', Jimin concluded.

"Jimin..?"

"Right, I'll turn the lights off" he added as he strode towards the key, switching it off before laying on the double bed next to Taehyung.

A thin layer of tension veiled the atmosphere; being newly branded friends didn't accommodate the scenario either. There was a miniscule moment of silence cut short as Taehyung melodiously whispered the ghost of a question.

"Hey, isn't it a bit chilly in here?" his deep, chilling voice resonated in the air of silence, clinging to the walls, before Jimin responded.

"The heating won't work till next week since it's a new place, do you want a spare blanket? There's one small one left"

"No, don't worry!"

The unsettling silence took place of the trivial chatter, Jimin wondering how to accommodate his new friend. The cradled, nurtured silence grew sizeably, Taehyung opening his mouth, the small birth of a sentence lingered in the air, before cutting himself off again.

"What is it? You don't need to be worried about asking, I'll bring the blanket." Jimin chirped, in attempts of emulating a lighter mood in opposition to the sombre mood they are currently plunged in. He began to shuffle, slipping the blanket off his quivering body. Taehyung flipped his body in order to face Jimin, placing a large hand onto the piece of blanket Jimin is removing from himself.

" Stay. You'll be cold too. Can we.. Can we cuddle instead? I can't sleep without hugging something and the spare blanket would be too small and we can just- "

"Shh, I get it" he marginally huffed in amusement, pausing Taehyung's lengthy ramble, shifting from his end of the bed towards Taehyung, a vanilla scent arising to his nostrils, the closer he shuffled to his clothed chest. The muted sensation Taehyung cradled was ripped away from his arms, replaced with the soft breaths of Jimin inching closer. Stuffing himself into the hollows of Taehyung's position, he turned his back to Taehyung's chest as he rested his head against the satin white pillow. Taehyung threw an arm and a long leg over Jimin's body, gripping his shoulder whilst his leg caged Jimin's. His smaller framed body resembled the size of his body pillow, only this time feeling more alive. More fragile. Taehyung took in the delicate scent of fruit laced with a hint of strawberry, sighing in relief. 'This boy has an avid addiction to strawberry, huh?'

Jimin felt the slow, pulsating rhythm of Taehyung's heartbeat against his back, almost being lulled to sleep. The musky scent resurfaced and clung to the surrounding air, dabbling with Jimin's consciousness. His heavy lids fluttered, as warmth surged rapidly through his body, from head to toe. Taehyung inched his cool palm closer to Jimin's hair upon noticing his hair habit, fondling with the roots, delicately handling the low pigmented hair. "Sleep well, Jimin." Taehyung whispered, feeling the ice cold mould Jimin squeezed himself thaw into a puddle, striding over it and parting with bids farewell.

Time idled, lounging around as the pair slept in each-other's arms, designing a warmth well suited for them. Hours frittered away, and Jimin submerged from his unconsciousness. Using his free hand, he his eyes wearily, unable to extend his limbs. Licking his teeth, he attempts to budge out of Taehyung's steel grip, replacing his body with a pillow in Taehyung's arms. Pointing his feet to stretch his stiff ankles, he reaches for his phone, checking the time. Saturday, the 21st October, 5:58am.

Jimin sat on the edge of his satin bed, entangling himself into deep rooted, perplexing thoughts Clasping his hands together, he rested his knees on his lower thighs, slightly burrowing in subconsciously. 'I slept around six hours, again. Surprisingly.' Even the mere thought of stemming above and beyond his insomnia shot a tingling feeling through his spine, toes curling in anticipation. Despite him being fully conscious of the fact that he could be potentially over reaching his conclusions, he didn't care. He loved the newly acquired sense of hope he's been picking up within a mere few days. Overrun with euphoric emotions, he shook his head, forcing them to the corners of his cognisance.

Waltzing to the bathroom, he flicked chilling water to his face, processing the reflection in the mirror before him. He blinked. Blinked again. A few more, only faster. Glancing down to the sink, a hot fluid stirred in the inner corners of his eyes, and before he knew it, the clear liquid ever so slowly trickled down to his sugary blushed cheeks. Discerning the salty tang, he wiped his tears with his sweater paw. Lacing his fingers between the drawstring of his hoodie, his silent tear turned into two, three, six. Sinking to the corner, he cried alone. The whistling of the wind could easily overpower Jimin's almost inaudible sobs. 

A pillow was found wedged into Taehyung's arms as he woke up. With half an eye open, he looked around for a tuft of blush pink hair, only to hear the faint echo of a whimper reverberating off of the thin white walls. Flamboyantly dashing through the hallway, he cracked open the door separating the pair. He crouched down, squatting next to Jimin, resting against the bath tub. Stretching his legs out, he soothingly rubbed Jimin's back, drawing small scattered circles across his body. Ultimately, Jimin descended from his emotional frenzy.

Breathing out softly, Taehyung pushed Jimin's head onto his shoulder, allowing him a well-deserved rest. "What happened, Chim? You feeling better?"

Jimin nodded onto his shoulder, still lingering raw after his episode. Sighing in content, he laced, twisted, and turned his fingers in attempts of finding peace. Taehyung understood, subsequently placing his warm hand over Jimin's, drawing circles again. "I was actually, kind of crying tears of joy. Well, more like a giant mix, now that I think about it", he hesitantly began. Raising his eye bit by bit, he met Taehyung's eyes. Eyes filled with sincere patience and comfort. Upon noticing this, he continued, looking to the floor ahead of him. Jimin hesitated, pondering if telling someone that just stumbled into his life should be this affectionate was the right notion. With a deep exhale, he lost all cares and unlocked a heavily gated part of himself.

"I'm an insomniac. I don't sleep well without pills, or with them, to be honest. The dosage increases the higher I progress academically. For the first time in weeks, I.. I- agh! I don't know!." He took a short breath, feeling more comfortable, as Taehyung moved his hands from Jimin's to his hair. Sighing in comfort, he began again.

"Take your time"

"I guess I became like this in the last year of high school. I had a massive fear of what the future held, if I would make it anything past backup dancing in a street show. I slept less, practicing more, stressing more. I didn't tell my old friends, we weren't really close enough for that, and I probably wouldn't be seen as manly enough. I liked knowing I slept less. Back then, it meant I had worked more, but if I could turn back time, I'd change everything in half a heart-beat." Taking a small pause, he swallowed saliva and leaned further into Taehyung's hands, humming.

"I cried because I'm happy, sad, and everything in between. I'm homesick, scared of the future, and I'm not sure what do even do. I really don't know why I'm crying out of nowhere" he choked, stifling a sob. He heard Taehyung soothingly whisper let it out, his baritone voice caressing his ears. With that, he allowed a small tear to course down his milky white skin. Taehyung resounded small nothings into the air, rocking him back and forth, allowing s tear of his own to slip from his gland.

"You'll be okay, I really mean it. We have a short eighty years on this planet, let's make it count, hmm? Face the problem head first, and annihilate it, much like I did with that table" to that they both chuckled, Jimin's clogged airway, fashioning a throatier sound. "Besides, you were probably a tad bit overwhelmed, vent your emotions so you don't break like this"

"Idiot, thank you. I'm so sorry I got your shirt wet, it's kinda embarrassing. But really, thank you for being so.. uh, warm to a barely new.. friend", he confessed, a few stray tears dallying down his wet cheeks.

"I mean, it's your shirt, and my shoulder's free real estate, no sweat. Plus, a friend's a friend, no matter how new it is, so we gotta cry in bathrooms too!" Taehyung comforted. Sensing Jimin's dis-ease, he decided to strengthen the weak bridge between them, adding more layers.

"You know, you really remind me of my mother" he breathes out, Jimin now fiddling with Taehyung's fingers to repay any source of comfort that Taehyung supplied from his infinite well.

"she passed away when I was twelve. My parents were in a car accident steered by my father, and I've loathed him since then. She went above and beyond to care for me, and teach me. Teaching me about people, what we notice about people. She taught me to love limitlessly at a young age. I guess, you both had hard exteriors, but fuzzy insides. You both have that cheerful aura, and sass. Just from the way you speak, I can tell she would've liked you." Releasing a drawn out breath, Jimin sat up straighter, patting his hand on his shoulder, signalling Taehyung to habit on his shoulder too.

"I'm proud of you for coming this far, I understand. She's in a better place, applauding every little thing you do, bragging to all her friends up there, I'm sure." Jimin braved, pushing aside his own issues to become a source of strength. Taehyung internally voiced his gratefulness for not pitying him, or sympathising with him, but giving real comfort.

"I remember her loving butterflies, so much. She said she wanted to release a group of them at my wedding. I remember hitting her and puking at the word marry." Taehyung paused, smiling fondly at the corroding memory. "She said it symbolised someone important entering my life, so it had to be a wedding. I can go on for days about each and every memory I have of her, I miss her so much" his voice cracked, urchin tears roaming around his thin jaw, and Jimin shifted his free hand to his hair, reflecting security onto him.

"She had a song. It was super ambient. that guy I told you I saw not too long ago sang something similar."

"I really hope you can find that song soon, it probably brought great comfort in hearing it."

"It really did. It made me inspired to paint again, for a while I just had nothing. My mind was completely muted." Some might say they unveiled their vulnerability dangerously soon, yet the soothing warmth lulled them into a room of pure honesty. And so they sat, lying on the cold bathroom floor absorbed in each-other's presence, bathing in the now comforting reticence.


	5. Chapter IV: Neutral

Jimin and Taehyung spiritually flourished closer, as the hours on the cursory clock rocketed missing with increasing agility. They were inflexibly conjoined by the hip; if you stumbled across Taehyung, Jimin would indubitably be nearby. Souls so profoundly intertwined, their heartbeats were almost wholly in sync. Despite the humble few months fortifying them, they grew well yonder fond of each other, though they'd never admit something so 'sappy'. Any irretrievable period of time they forfeited being adrift for 21 years, they tumultuously spent with each other. It ascertained adequately facile to grow close after crying, living, and going to the same school as each other. Despite Jimin's once impenetrable demeanour, Taehyung pushed through, breaking that mould he had built for several years.

They ate together, walked to school together, studied together, hung out together, and so much more. One could say it was impossible to not grow attached after such build up.

It's been exactly two wrought months since Jimin enrolled to the university, additionally, the day he non-figuratively bumped into Taehyung. The tip of the Winter term is approaching, which was not only packaged with a much revered one week break, but also the End of Year Christmas get together.

"Jiminnnnnn! Freaking come out!!" Taehyung bellowed from behind Jimin's door, banging on the door. In the process, Jimin wrenched the door open with a piece of toast in his mouth, towing on his shoes as he skittered on one foot. Taehyung, discerning this far too late, flung a clenched fist at Jimin's upper torso, directing the buttered toast airborne, and everything came to a halt. Jimin stood still on his foot, the other gripped tightly by both of his hands. His candy floss hair shielded his eyes, his bottom lip quivering. Taehyung's fist flinched backwards upon noticing Jimin's reaction.

"My.. My toast... You need to be cuffed or something!" Jimin belted, lugging his previously half worn shoe at Taehyung's head. Barely dodging the flaming shoe, he ran away with it.

"HEY! BRING MY SHOE BACK!!"

"You don't look too lively for a live person" Hoseok spritely mentioned, tying his dancing trainers up.

"That underaged pedo smacked my toast on the floor and ran away with my shoe." Jimin responded. Pulling his shirt over his head, slightly frizzing his hair. Hoseok raised a brow, pulling the corners of his lips down before tapping his back in a mocking comfort.

"He's really becoming a brat, almost at my level, and that's saying somethin' bro"

"Please don't encourage him" Jimin huffed "Anyways, can you hold me down while I stretch?"

Hoseok nodded enthusiastically, rising up from the floor to behind Jimin, smirking to himself, in turn reflecting onto the mirror. Jimin unknowingly leaned forwards, grasping his toes in slight agony. Hoseok placed firm hands onto his shoulder blades, locking him in place.

"Hoseok, you can let go now. It's been fifteen seconds" Jimin titled his head to the side to look behind him, cheeks flushed as his legs began to sear.

"No" he boldly retorted back.

"I know you want me to push myself, but this is seven seconds longer than normal, please let go!" Jimin pleaded, desperate to reason with him, well past twenty seconds by now.

"Agree."

"What?"

"You're going to dance for the party."

"What? No!"

"Guess we'll be here for a while." He innocently stated, pretending to yawn and stretch his arms, pushing Jimin further down.

"Hobi, please let me up" Jimin sweetly stared, pouting his lips and widening his eyes.

"No. Agree."

"OW, OW, OW DON'T PUSH FURTHER!! OKAY, OKAY! GET YOUR SCRAWNY ASS OFF ME!"

Hoseok smiled in triumph, proud of himself for learning a thing or two from Yunki. Propelling himself upwards, he dashed to his corner, helping his dance mates perfect some footwork. Jimin sat in consternation, completely baffled as to what he just agreed to. Groaning stridently, he compelled his back against the benumbed dance floor, little hands covering his eyes, actuating his legs into the air, kicking riotously.

I only know one routine. Unperfected, due in three days. Nice. Am I really doing this so randomly? Jimin got up wearily, concluding everything and everyone in Seoul is random, assertively staring deep into the mirror, shifting into 4th position.

Dancing long, and dancing hard, Jimin chugged down an icy bottle of water postulated by a ballsy-looking Hoseok. Upon noticing it was three in the afternoon, he timidly shuffled towards the desk, confronting Mr Choi. "Hey sir, I'm sorry for the inconvenience, is it too late to sign up for the solo stage?"

Mr Choi furrowed his brows, straightening his back on his chair, before skimming past his paper.

"No inconvenience at all, but you're already on the list?" he sifted, tone slightly rising in pitch.

"Hm- Oh! Sorry, it must've slipped my mind. When am I on?" Jimin fixed in place, playing along utterly befuddled.

"Happens to the best of us; you're on at 4pm, with about 5 minutes stage time." He excitedly beamed, mentioning how glad he was that Jimin changed his mind that day.

"Hoseok, you punk! You signed my name on that paper?!" Jimin ran up from behind Hoseok, speeding down the corridor to reach him

"You're welcome!" Hoseok gaily simpered, squelching Jimin's cheek, targeting baby noises at him. Incapable to stay mad, he drew Hoseok's beanie off, just laughing down the corridor.

"You could've told me ages ago, at least.." Jimin pouted to himself, smile slipping into the clutches of the cancerous anxiety.

Jimin rested his head comfortably in between the small of Taehyung's neck and shoulder, his concentrated, roseate hair sprawled, ghosting over Taehyung's thick neck, tickling him when he moves. Taehyung's tangled ivory headphones were shared between them, as they tuned into epochal songs. Jimin's strawberry aroma swelled into his higher bridged nose, subliminally inclining further adjacent to his hair, leaning his own head against Jimin's. Jimin partially flinched, unpredictably inheriting more physical contact. They were both worked to the bone in provision of their solo projects, yet neither of them complained. The bus drove considerably slower, as plush, pearly snowflakes veiled the streets of Seoul. A puff of icy air streamed past Jimin's chapped lips, sending a chill down Taehyung's spine simultaneously. Huddling even closer, Jimin brought his bitter hands towards his pink flushed face, blustering warm wisps of air into his cupped fingers. Cold. So cold. These words mocked Jimin as they jolted across his conscience, feeling his half lidded eyes lapsing.

Taehyung eyed Jimin throughout the journey, mentally scolding him for wearing a lightweight jacket in this gelid weather. So, he held his hand out in front of Jimin, abruptly ruling the opposing direction stimulating to look at. He momentarily stopped puffing air, and eyeballed the back of Taehyung's head. Sulking, he pulled the headphone out, plopping it pettily onto his palm. Taehyung rolled his eyes before facing Jimin, panning at him. He nonchalantly plucked Jimin's bleak hand away from his curvilinear face, jabbing their interlaced fingers into Taehyung's broad peacoat pocket. Taehyung tried remaining nonchalant, perusing the ads scattered across the bus walls to the left of him in attempts of easing his embarrassment. Jimin, for the first time in a while, put aside his humiliating remarks and just lightly teased him before placing the headphone back into his red tinted ears.

"I forgive you, but you owe me toast when we get home."

Consequent to arriving at their complex, Taehyung towed Jimin in, staggering at the elevated floor following the entrance.

" 'Scuse you?"

"you wanted toast. You coming or not?" Taehyung stated, keeping his poker face on.

"Well, you sure are nice today. Duh I'm coming, free food!" Jimin hastily sing-songed, whizzing past Taehyung and the spread-eagled shoes into the snug kitchen, sitting at the island expectantly, a small, ingenuous smile plastered on his face. Taehyung just chuckled in amusement, shaking his head before turning up the heat marginally. Removing his viscous, blood red coat, he rolled up his sleeves spluttering plainly. Jimin's eyes trailed Taehyung, feeling his funny bone tickle.

"What are you doing Taehyungie? It's just toast and you're acting like a connoisseur." Jimin aforesaid in merriment, leaning over the counter, fleshy face rested onto his thawed palms.

"It's 'monsieur' to you! Toast making is no easy skill, and yours truly will be serving you gold on a plate" he melodramatically said in an obnoxious French accent, kissing his fingers. Taehyung briefly ducked bellow the island, Jimin examining him drop. He sat up on his creaking stool slightly, in attempts of seeing what he's up to, only to jolt back at Taehyung's sudden appearance.

"Why the hell do you have a chef's hat?!"

Ten minutes passed of Taehyung aggressively shuffling between ingredients, while Jimin ogled at his back, growing peckish at the aromatic scent arising from Taehyung's side. "What's taking so long, Monsieur?" Jimin scornfully enquired, swinging his legs back and forth on the stool.

"Hush, my child! Do not interrupt the connoisseur!" Taehyung detailed in outrage with his accent, holding a single finger to mute Jimin further. With that, Jimin huffed, slumping over the counter.

What seemed like hours later to a ravenous Jimin, Taehyung turned his back theatrically, Jimin perking his head up from his lying on his dead arm, trying to peer up at the plates Taehyung held up high. Taehyung spitefully held his chin up high, placing the plates down "Feast your eyes Mochi-kins."

"The plate's yellow, not gold."

"Hush, look at the food, not the plate!"

Rolling his eyes subtly, Jimin looked down in awe. One plate was jam-packed with an array of cheese toasties, while the other plate held two Christmas mugs containing what he thought was hot chocolate under the mountain of whipped cream and vibrant sprinkles.

"Woah.. Here I thought you were just piling on a shit ton of cheese, you actually fried them with seasoning and everything!!"

"I am god, god is me" Taehyung proclaimed, kissing his fingers again. Having enough, Jimin swatted Taehyung's chef hat off, a few hairs flicking upwards as a result.

"That has does things to you, I swear" Jimin rolled his eyes, ruffling Taehyung's glossy hair, patting down the strays.

"Shush, let's feast"

Jimin eagerly crunched in, mature cheddar cheese oozing out like lava, reaching Jimin's finger. Licking it off pleasurably, he hummed in delight. Taehyung silently eyed him, anticipating Jimin's response, sighing in relief upon his reaction, he slumped back onto the stool and took his own bite.

"How have you not burned the kitchen down? This is surprisingly really good!"

"You're expectations of me are too low and too high. This is the only thing I can create in this humble restaurant of mine"

Jimin still had his mouth full, cheeks protruding even further than usual, cheese dripping down his lip. "That's your fault for being suspiciously good at one thing" Jimin sassed, completely sounding like gibberish as his words muffled. Swallowing with a hearty gulp, he reached for the mug on the other plate, heaving half his face into the whipped cream, looking up at Taehyung and licking his creamed lips.

"I'm having food here from now on, thank you mucho." Jimin seriously itemised, but unable to be taken seriously with sprinkles on his whipped nose.

"Clean your face you big baby" Taehyung snapped, slapping a shabby tea towel at his face, clandestinely looking forward to Jimin being immediate often, enjoying his non-existent cooking skills.

Rubbing their stomachs in satisfaction, they walked towards Taehyung's bedroom.

"Wow, you're letting me go in?" Jimin sarcastically sassed, folding his arms over his chest.

"Hey, in a sec you'll witness first hand why I didn't let you in my room before. You'll run out crying." Taehyung shrugged, pushing open his door handle.

Jimin stood blankly, mouth hung open. Socks and slippers are flung across the room, scrunched up sketched dotted around his desk, and worst of all, a hamper of most likely dirty boxers were secreted away the corner. Does this dude have a foot fetish, or what? Pinching his flatter nose bridge, he flung out a mask from his back pocket and wore it as a safety precaution. Running back to the kitchen, he snatched a pair of yellow rubber gloves, hesitantly strolling back to the room. Giving a hard stare at Taehyung, he slinked his rubber glove, a loud slap sound arising from the impact against his skin.

"Bend over." Jimin ordered, teasingly rubbing his hands slowly, and what Taehyung assumed to be smirking creepily underneath the mask.

"... What." Taehyung widened his eyes, asking flatly.

"Kidding, you're filthy physically and mentally. We're cleaning this up."

"I am confused dot com, but okay, I guess?"

"Ya nasty, I thought you had a routine?"

"Uhm.. I've been extra busy because of some.. stuff?" Taehyung reluctantly answered, rubbing his bare neck.

"Meh, get on your knees and pick up your socks, Tibbles."

The clock struck seven pm, and Jimin whooped, punching the air, before falling on the bed. The room was spotless, every corner, down to the inch, was sterilised. Jimin upraised his body from the bed slightly, engaging his elbows firmly behind him. Taking his time to look around, he noticed Taehyung's modern taste in furniture. White glossy drawers, were peppered across the room, a canvas sheeted with an old shirt placed directly opposite the bed. "Hey, can I see the canvas?"

Taehyung hummed playfully. "Nope" he responded, popping the 'p'. "You might be able to feast upon it when I'm done."

"Annnnd I suddenly don't want to see it anymore. Let's go play videogames."

Playing for hours on end, Taehyung's lids grew heavy beckoning Taehyung to slip under the covers. Looking over to Jimin, his eyes were untainted by the desire of sleep, so Taehyung subtly tried blinking the sleep away.

"Sleep, I'll head home now, it's nearly 12am" Jimin hoisted up, sifting his jeans, snapping his neck tetchily.

"No! I mean, I, want to stay over? You might as well"

"Mhm, Tae, I would love to but I know I'll be up for a while. Reciting a dance gave me more stress than it should've." Jimin sadly smiled.

"And you'll stress more if you don't vent. Tell me about it" Taehyung attempted to stay afloat, clinging onto any excuse he could to have his friend stay around longer.

Gazing at him with the 'Are you sure?' look, Taehyung nodded, reaching for his drawers, chucking grey sweatpants and an off-white oversized shirt at him. Taehyung knew in his blood that he was going to be groggier than usual, but scaling the options, he felt himself leaning more towards Jimin's presence- he's literally the warmest, he thought; mentally chuckling at his earlier days' contrast to now.

"So, what's bothering you?"

"Well apart from you, my routine. There's a flip I just can't land sharply enough on, and... I feel like I don't have enough time to perfect it?" He figured, as his pitch increased in slight fear. He did partially lie, after all.

"Don't be silly, Chim. You have another six months to showcase your routine. You seem so dedicated, so you'll definitely make it!" Taehyung exclaimed, in hopes of increasing Jimin's spirits.

Jimin felt a pang of guilt quiver his heart, shaking it off with his head off and smiling. He'll see soon, no need to feel bad. He unconsciously slapped himself, Taehyung worrying at first, before gently drawing his hand up to his face. "Slap me too, father. You can't get all the fun!" Taehyung fake pouted, Jimin retracting his hand punching his shoulder.

"You kinky shit. Thanks for cheering me up today, I needed that." To which Taehyung simply smiled, a box shaped mouth gleefully presented to Jimin.

"You going to that Christmas gathering?"

Taehyung hummed.

"Meet me near the stage at four o' clock, okay?" Jimin reticently proposed.

Taehyung hummed in agreement again.

"... is 'Taehum' back today?" Jimin goaded, winning a stiff punch on his shoulder.

Neither of the pair slept a wink throughout the entire night, protruding, brownish bags adorning their smooth faces sagging profoundly, as their lids fluttered in fatigue. It was Wednesday, the 18th December, much to their dismay, meaning they had to attend running on caffeine. Walking into the cafeteria, they flung their bags under their group's table, spattering onto the chairs. "Woah, you guys look like you came out of a zombie movie, the hell happened to you?" Seokjin piped, slightly worried.

Jimin made eye contact with him, now feeling obligated to speak. Stunned into silence, not a peep tumbled out of his lips. Taehyung being vastly perceptive with the people surrounding him stepped in. "He wanted me to judge a few steps as an audience, and we just stayed awake after." Taehyung coolly covered, shrugging his broad shoulders slightly.

"Wait." Yunki raised a brow in suspicion, Jimin silently panicking, a single glistening bead of sweat evident on his forehead. "... Since when did you become such a good friend? You stayed up for Jimin?" Yunki interrogated, other suspicions pooling into his mind, but for the sake of their privacy, kept his mouth shut.

"Who wouldn't? Jimin's too cute!" Seokjin cheered, Namjun wordlessly mouthing his prayers for any god to help.

"Dunno about you guys, but I have a feeling they're lying." Yunki shot a look at Hoseok, yet he charges forward. Despite Taehyung's smooth lie, Yunki knew something was off, yet knew better than meddling to unwelcomed territory.

"Bet they were doing the nasty!" Yunki slumped back into the chair in relief. "Hobi, did you stop aging at eight? 'The nasty?' Really?" he rhetorically asked, rubbing his temples.

"An eight year old is still smarter than a rock, Yoongles." Hoseok countered.

"It's kind of endearing. You two have been inseparable for nearly a month now" Namjun fondly smiled.

Jimin nearly spat out his coffee in embarrassment. "Pff, with that rascal? Never."

"You sound fifty seven years older than you are" Taehyung snorted.

"Why fifty seven?"

"Fifty seven add twelve" earning a string of disturbed groans across the table.

"Sixty nine is one thing, but I'm not twelve for fuck's sake!"

"Who taught the young one a vulgar word, who was it?!" Seokjin slammed his hands on the table.

"... I'm still older than Taehyung, ya know.." Jimin murmured, losing hope with the aforementioned.

You

-I won't be taking the bus today, and I'll be home late

-See you tomorrow morning, kay?

Sexier Than Jimin ;)

-Don't practice too hard

Jimin collapsed breathlessly against the crisp floor, the nipping cold infiltrating Jimin's bruised body, comparable to a million miniscule needles against Jimin's scorching skin, as a result of harvesting his body's vigour. Arms numb, every millimetre ornamenting an assortment of goose bumps, as a result of harvesting his body's vigour. He perilously huffed, insufflating oodles of air, chest up-surging as bulks of oxygen infiltrated his bushed lungs. After this juncture, Jimin's hammering heartbeat miniaturized, laying lifelessly still against the dance floor. There's a spectrum of fatigue that borders insanity, Jimin crassly approaching the fine threshold. His jaw slacked, bleary eyes burning holes into the chintzy ceiling. He darted aloft, kicking his legs into 4th position, re-establishing his evidently depredating succession of sovereign practise.

His fluidity was that of a ribbon in the wind, altering into a wholly unalike surface, his exhausted stage perishing upon hearing the soft melody, a nymph-like countenance beautifying his dace. He surged in graceful arcs, limbs coordinatingly blooming in relentless gesticulation, painting a surreal image radiating warmth. Jimin brought a wordless interpretation of the fluffy strings, in which any audience can comprehend, uninhibited of language barriers. Coming to a halt, Jimin stood lateral from the absent audience. Unfortunately, Jimin was still reluctant to admit. Admit it was enough. He tensed his chest, discharging his fastened stance, tilting backwards as his silky hair swayed against the aircon. Slanting forwards again, he widened his strawberry tinted lips, issuing a sigh before dazingly smiling facing frontwards, concocting his supplementary surprise.

Taehyung may have been conveyed naught about Jimin's whereabouts, but he knew. He knew well. On a Wednesday midnight, Taehyung anticipated Jimin's arrival to hear his door click before slumbering for the first time in nearly two days.

Friday the 20th crept onto Jimin's programme, now upended backstage ordaining a bulky microphone pack into his pants. Taehyung was spotted feverishly searching for Jimin like a lost puppy two minutes before four o' clock. Breathing purposely into the mic attached to his head, the director gave a thumbs up, signalling the mic was in check. Knocking his timid persona away, the rubicund curtains drew to their respective corners, revealing the angelic man gracing the stage. Taehyung, still absorbed in finding Jimin, took a triple take upon noticing a small, hoary dressed figure embellishing the black timbred platform. Eyes widening, he ran up closer to the stage, yet adequately distant enough to witness all engagements.

For the umpteenth time, Jimin stood in 4th position, the dreamy beat hijacking Jimin's lean body, becoming one with the air as he flipped graciously, sharp to nanoscale precision. The sensual beat slowed as Jimin's movements bred progressively minor, standing sidelong from the engrossed spectators. He leaned forwards, smiling at gently Taehyung, spreading his left arm, facing the audience again. Radiating the purest of warmth, Jimin parted his lips, as a familiar tune wove past them. Taehyung's ears perked, utterly in awe.

His voice smoothed the hills in surging waves, swells of clarity clogging the room's content ears. Taehyung didn't know if it was his pacifying voice, elegant grace, or his heart inflaming dance that set his body ablaze. His voice was the promise of tomorrow, crystal clear, the audience swaying consternated subconsciously. Gears cracked and grinded in Taehyung's blank mind, journeying closer to the conclusion.

"... Let me love, let me love you.."

Taehyung refused to consider what his ears heeded. The world simply isn't small enough to stumble across a man in different locations twice, bump into him, live next to each other, and above all, being friends with him, him who is such a rare type of human. A loud group of cheers resonated from behind Taehyung, shattering out of his daze.

There was something so enchanting about witnessing a crowd cheering. They're all engrossed in the same performance, cheer together, clap together, and feel together. They mirror the same smiles, creating a semantic field of unity. Jimin loved the stage more than he loved himself, never fearful of pitching the stage; however, he was a perfectionist. Going on stage 'unprepared', without hours worth of practice under his belt terrified him, yet, he felt serene. Oddly calm. Maybe it was a certain friend's reassuring eyes emboldening him nonverbally.

Bowing at a ninety degree angle, Jimin grinned from ear to ear, charismatically springing off stage. Removing the tangled headset, he collapsed on the conveniently wide loungers.

"Jimin, I didn't know that was a part of your Christmas performance! It was amazing! I'm sure it touched many people" Mr Choi beamed. "Consider doing the summer get together too!"

Jimin chortled at his teacher's enthusiasm, mumbling a small 'maybe'. As he was about to quench his thirst, a frantic Taehyung gust backstage minutes after the performance, pulling Jimin out of the room.

"Chimney, what the hell was that?" fear settled in the pits of Jimin's stomach, chewing away at the lining. I thought he didn't mind it..?

"It was so.. bewitching, I was in a trance the entire time. But I gotta mention, I saw that smile you gave me. Getting cocky, are we?" he teased, squishing Jimin's rose dusted cheeks.

"You scared me for a second!" Jimin face palmed. "You know you loved my sexy smile"

"I'm still sexier. I have something I want to ask, can we go to the beach real quick?"

"In December?" Jimin quirked a brow up.

"Trust me, it's for a good reason."

And so they trekked over the snow cloaked shingle, Jimin plodding over behind Taehyung. The chilled December afternoon flourished duskier in comparison to other epochs; the pair walking in a soothing stillness. Trembling in the algid draft, they trundle nearer to each other, Jimin almost stepping on the heal of Taehyung's Chelsea boots.

"Here." Taehyung pointed at a spot in the silt as Jimin peered over his wide shoulder, glancing at Taehyung with furrowed brows.

"Sit here, Chim. I'll be back in just a sec." Before Jimin opened his mouth to protest, Taehyung jogged a few metres off, standing on the pavement signalling with his head for Jimin to sit down. He huffed, sedentarily sitting cross legged on the rough sand, flicking his hoodie off. Taehyung radiated bliss, jogging back to Jimin. He snapped his fingers and exclaimed elatedly, before throwing himself onto Jimin, rolling in the sand.

"I freaking knew it!" he leaped in joy.

"I'm so confused right now.."

"I saw you before. You were here in Seoul, I just know it's you!"

"You.. No you haven't. It's so unlikely, Tae."

"You're the kid who sat in this same spot, at twelve am singing that song, weren't ya?" Taehyung poked at Jimin's side."

"Everyone sings when they're alone, though?"

"I actually asked where they got the soundtrack for your show, right before I barged into the dressing room. They said you handed it to them a few hours before the show on a USB plug, since you rejected any other form of media, meaning, it's probably original." He stated matter-of-factly, pulling Jimin onto his shoulder.

"You're such a rat, why were you so persistent?" Jimin tittered, pinching Taehyung's clothed nipple. Taehyung just shrugged, irradiating a contagious smile.

"I can't believe it's actually you! You don't know how much I owe you. I saw you at the beach and at the park on my night strolls. I guess you were there at night because of your insomnia. I just wanted to find a muse, and I did!" Taehyung proudly beamed, gaping at Jimin fondly.

"Agh, this is so embarrassing.." Jimin cringed. "What even inspired you..?"

"Mhm, I think it was just your small figure that hummed a song similar to my mother's, which got a few gears goin' up in here" Taehyung hummed, knocking at his head.

"You have a really pretty voice, you know. And epic dance moves. I just knew it was you! My mom would've loved you.." Taehyung trailed off, slim cheeks occupied with the upturned corners of his lips.

"Thank you.. And, I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

"I lied to you, when you asked me why I was stressed"

"Please, it was worth it. Besides, it was a tiny white lie, don't stress Jiminie." Jimin wordlessly nodded, playing with the hem of his white shirt.

"I used to have that habit. She'd scold me and I'd get nervous, so I'd play with my shirt. We just ended up laughing because I'd whine and she would call me Tae baby." Taehyung warmheartedly reminisced.

"She sounds so playful, I can see where you got that from, Tae." Jimin met Taehyung's unlit face, a small smile dancing on his lips.

In that moment, Taehyung's heart swelled with passion. A friend who is more than capable of making Hell feel like home, who can erase all his worries with a single smile, yet maintains overflowing streams of sass. He unearthed a friend to snigger, weep, and get sombre with. Jimin was concealed upon sitting in the dark, yet he glowed. His pupils faced his fingers, playing with the rings decorating them. Taehyung, on the contrary, admired any visible feature Jimin flaunted. Plush, velvety lips curled into a smile, slender jaw accompanying the plumpest cheeks, distended, puffy eyelids cradling the opaquest, prevalent eyes. Jimin peered up at Taehyung through his plentiful, rose tinted hair, a puff of air darting out of his lips, before gazing at his rings again.

Taehyung's illustration morphed from neutral, to that of elation.

Taehyung grew eager at the contemplation of Jimin's button nose caressing his, plump lips swaying in synch against his thinner ones, hair brushing against their foreheads, the tickle sending a surge of electricity down their spines. Taehyung knew what Jimin was to him.

He never lost face, or gave in to the temptation of playing it safe; thus, Taehyung bent over with treacherously hooded eyes, Jimin still gazing downwards. Taehyung's eyes flickered down to Jimin's lips for the umpteenth time, quaffing apprehensively. He leaned down further, inching closer over the course of a minute, utterly bewitched. Jimin witnessed his faint shadow approaching him, leaning in concurrently. Taehyung's heart leapt, cheeks furiously red-faced in sweltering keenness. They leaned in, Jimin nevertheless facing downwards. Taehyung can feel his heart beat in his neck, landing atop of his pink fuzz.

Jimin embraced him. Taehyung leaned in, and Jimin embraced him. Taehyung leaned in to merge lips, and Jimin embraced him in an arcane cuddle. Taehyung was more flummoxed, than wounded. Did he not notice? Or did he.. reject me? His expression plummeted neutral.

Taehyung visibly slumped into the clasp, spirit engulfed with drear.

"Is something wrong, Taehyungie?"

"No, just peachy."


	6. Chapter V: Vivid

Jimin met eyes with the acute physique of solitude, yet, a gland of faith secreted much needed hope to his body. A million and a half queries vied maliciously athwart his conscience, panging at his innocuous soul. Did I do something wrong?

Plunging pessimism to the edge, Jimin arose from his negligible slumber, disregarding his exanimated exterior. He gently pressed his ear against the cold wall, audibly hunting for any sign of Taehyung. Sighing in dismay, he preps himself before directing himself out the door. Eight short days remained until Taehyung's birthday, permanently etched into his memory. He chortled upon recollecting the thought of Taehyung, and so persevered to unearth the perfect gift.

Store after store, Jimin's limbs grew faint, the power walking irrevocably taking a toll on him. Grappling his backpack firmer, he laid his eyes upon the last row of stores, before yelping in shock at the newly familiarised fixed grip on his lean shoulder. He hastily gyrated around with a clenched fist, ready to fend for his safety. His fist faltered, groaning in aggravation.

"Namjun! You scared me half to death" Jimin flailed prior to relaxing.

"Woah, I was nearly punched, show mercy" Namjun chuckled.

"What are you doing here anyways?

"... It's a public mall.. near the school? Can I not be here in King Jimin's presence?" Namjun rejoindered, poking his phone against Jimin's button nose, tired eyes meeting Jimin's.

"Correction, angel. Anyways, please help!" Jimin pleaded.

"With what?"

"I'm trying to find a gift for Taehyung, you know him well right? English majors are supposed to have good memories!"

"... That sounds really familiar.." Namjun mumbled. Jimin tilted his head, and puffed his cheeks upon not picking up what he said.

"I said you're adorable. I know a few places."

They ventured forth, and Namjun entered the store he suggested, while Jimin left for a toilet break. He eyeballed across the store, nothing particularly jabbing out, screaming 'Taehyung' to him. He hearkened the bell above the store door chime, witnessing a Jimin observing the room before noticing Namjun. He smiled and jogged up towards him.

"Hey! I got you coffee since you usually drank them in lunch, and you looked really tired today."

"Are you an angel without wings?" remained wide eyed.

"Nah, I'm a good fairy. Why so tired anyways?"

"You just said you were- never mind. I stayed up late completing my essay." Namjun added as he rubbed his temples.

"Hope it went well! Did you find anything?"

"Not yet, but it is bigger than a duty free, you can find a lot in here"

"Mhm, true. I- " Jimin dwelled. He laid eyes upon a section he knew he couldn't resist. "I found it!"

Jimin walked Namjun to the parking lot, swiping their feet against the concrete, waving through the sea of cars.

"Which one's yours?" Jimin glanced at him, before eyeing the cars.

"Oh, mine's over there." He pointed in the contrary direction, over the swarm of cars. Jimin peered over, furrowing his brows upon noticing the single, rustic bike slipping off the rail without a lock.

"Jun, you can't drive..?" Jimin scratched his chin, slanting his eyes patronisingly.

"Yes I can! Can you not see the bike?" Namjun sulked.

"Yeah, no. If a bike counted as driving, two year olds would be on the road."

"Well, you're on the road, aren't you?" Namjun side glanced, a steady smirk erupting on his face, earning a chunky slap against Namjun's thick arm.

"You better 'drive' away before I run you over with an actual car." Jimin ejected into a booming laughter, clinging onto Namjun's shoulder, as he scratched his head before chuckling with Jimin.

Jimin waved him off as he 'drove away', heart spiralling deeper into the pits of warmth. He's everlastingly gratifying for moving into Seoul, encircled with wonderful people. Thankful for Taehyung for showing him these people. Taehyung. His smile waned, gaudily dashing back home to put his latterly purchased gift together.

He slammed the oak door, throwing his heavy, dark coat onto his couch, approaching his white minimalist desk. Flicking his beret into a haphazard crook of his room, he plonked the carrier full of supplies onto his desk. Pulling items out one by one, the scene grew increasingly obscure, arbitrary items sprawled contrastingly against his desk. Pulling open his drawer, he raised the sewing kit, pulling the yellow fabric from his table, mindfully assembling the fabrics to perfection.

Bringing the mechanical pencil to his face in deep contemplation, he prodded it against his pouted lips, trying to come up with something to write.

"It can't be too cheesy, or too cold.." Jimin mumbled. "Aghhh! This is way too hard!" he leaned back into his chair, scuffing up his hair vigorously. He paused for a nanosecond, hands still entangled in his fuzzy hair. "Taehyung, weirdo, art major, likes videogames, foot kink, what do you write for someone this special..?" then it clicked. Art major. He beamed, scribbling pugnaciously against the blank piece of paper.

Hours past of Jimin operating his hands, the clock striking eleven. Worry emerged from the sea of emotions, the fact that he hasn't seen Taehyung in a while dawning upon him yet again. Plastering his pricked fingers, he tenderly knocked upon his door, stepping back holding his bruised hands by his hind. He stood for a few seconds, seconds translating to a minute. A minute turns into two. A frown was sculpted onto his face, attempting a second knock.

"Tae baby? You in?"

No response.

"Taehyung?"

Jimin huffed, heaving his face into the crack of the door, muffling his voice slightly. "I'll see you soon, okay? Don't be too lonely without me, hm?" He teased subdued, rattled with false confidence.

Arms swinging abstemiously, he traipsed back to his apartment feeling defeated. A lightbulb flickered in his mind, roaring a glow his face; with that, Jimin decided to create an Instagram group chat.

You made a chat called 'Don't ignore me pls'!

You

-Don't ignore me pls

-I have a plan and everyone's involved kay thanks

Motionlessmin

no-

Crabslefttoe

As long it's not robbing a bank sure-

Motionlessmin

I almost agreed there-

Crabslefttoe

Why would you want to steal certified paper-

Motionlessmin

Capitalism.-

Djinn

I'm in for a price bro-

SunsSexyRival

.. Anyways I'll help you-

You

-Well for starters I need people to help me throw a party

-yk, for Tae's bday

-Second of all, you can't have a 3 man party

-Third of all, loud mouth over here can't keep his mouth shut,

so I definitely cant only have a 3 man party

Motionlessmin

He'd tell the world in two seconds flat-

Djinn

Wait so am I not getting paid-

You

-

-Come to mine on Monday 30th 8pm bring snacks

-If anyone doesn't come I'll assume you hate living and kill u

Day have dispatched, Monday gradually rolling round the corner. It was the 28th, and Jimin was extensively cleaning his apartment to every nook and cranny, in preparation for the surprise party. Strolling out the door, he leisurely strode towards his local supermarket, purchasing bloodshot disposable cups and plates, birthday banners and balloons, and barrels of snacks.

Guzzling a pint of fresh water heaving profoundly, after reaching home. Stretching his fatigued limbs, he rolled his sleeves and recoated the walls of his house with a hurl of colour. Hours stretched as such, and so Jimin pompously positioned his hands against his slight hips, pacing back and exhaling. A big rainbow banner hollering 'Happy Birthday Taeble!' was spread across his white wall, helium yellow and purple balloons sprinkled in masses across the room, and two king-sized balloons were placed next to each other, stating '12 today!'. Glitter was littered across the floor, with the cups and plates centred on the coffee table. Indiscriminate group photos plagued the walls, framing their broad beams and earnest reminiscences.

Feeling satisfied, he hopped towards his kitchen tablet, searching for Taehyung's favourite recipes. Subsequent to flipping between the same eight pages, he picked three recipes, and prepared the ingredients into sections in his fridge, scheduling times he needs to start cooking the dishes.

"Taehyungie, are you busy?" Jimin pugnaciously knocked, desperate to get any form of attentiveness from him.

No response.

"I know you miss me! Open the door 'cause I'm not going anywhere." He sulked.

Minutes passed as he grew weary from standing, resulting in him squatting against the door, feebly humming an acquainted melody. Precipitously dwindling rearward, his head met Taehyung's feet, eyes meeting each other's. Jimin's mouth draped open, eyes recapturing its frisky twinkle. Taehyung withdrew timidly, feeling tense under his strong gaze. Jimin stood from Taehyung's feet, bouncing up and flattening his hair.

"Tae baby! Have you been okay? I was so worried.." he meagrely pestered, a tumour of fretfulness budding in his hazy mind. His brows furrowed at the sight of a full bin, rolling his eyes in amusement of Taehyung's messiness.

"Woah, I've been okay, I just, uh..." Taehyung hushed his previously stringed sentence, unable to miss Jimin's despondent illustration. "I've just been wrapped up in my canvas is all."

"Did you not hear me knock every day?"

"I had headphones in most of the day."

Jimin stepped backwards, sighing deeply. Jimin refused to play the role of a jester to amuse Taehyung's blatant lie. He clasped his jaw at the almost implausible thought of his closest friend shunning him, yet huffed before raising his head to speak.

"You're avoiding me." Jimin point blanked.

"No, I- "

"Don't lie." He cut in, deadpanning.

Taehyung fell silent.

"Why? Please tell me what I've done wrong Taehyungie." Jimin added in a soft spoken, tender tone, wiring much needed reassurance to Taehyung.

"I really am not! I was supposed to start my massive canvas three months ago and I only started recently, giving me less time!" Taehyung lied through his teeth. He wasn't erroneous about his canvas being postponed, but he actually commenced the project in October.

"Prove it."

".. How?"

"Come to mine! Please?"

"Mhm, why not. When?"

"The twenty ninth, or the thirtieth! I really wanted to watch this movie with you but you were busy.. so yeah" Jimin sprinkled in a second date in high hopes of misleading Taehyung into thinking he forgot his birthday, in order to efficaciously advance to his surprise party.

"I'll just... I'll just come on the thirtieth." Taehyung forlornly concluded.

"Great! Come round at half eight, okay?" Jimin chirped.

"Course! See ya then Jiminie."

He forgot my birthday..

Trudging back into his apartment, he picked up his tarnished paintbrush, and began dipping into the display of vivid colours. Hours slipped through his fingers as such, dipping and spreading, dipping and spreading across his accumulating canvas. Leaning back into the chair, he plopped his worn out brush into the foggy, paint infused water. Twiddling his thumbs, he recalled Jimin's confrontation hours ago. Not a single bad bone was positioned in Jimin's warming body, yet he flashed a cold shoulder to him, and he felt murky, discourteous, and above all, apologetic. He decided to convey his regret into an apology on his righteously forgotten birthday.

"No, the Japchae needs a bit more salt, Jiminie." Seokjin recommended after challenging a noodle.

"Thanks, good sir." Jimin articulated, tossing in a smidge of salt.

"How come Jin can eat?" Hoseok pouted, sprawling snacks across the coffee table.

"I'm better than you- "

"Please just focus on your jobs, Taehyung is coming in a couple minutes!!" Jimin pleaded franticly.

His birthday had succeeded, and so everyone had their heads swathed around refining their tasks given, much more so Jimin. Namjun triple checked all items and plans, Seokjin advised Jimin on how to take the final steps to finish the dishes, while Yunki and Hoseok distributed snacks and were in charge of the room lights.

"Yunki, stand by the lights, Hobi, hold the party poppers. I'll keep the door open so when he comes in, it's dark. I'll be holding the cake, so when we finish the song, turn the light on and release the poppers, also- "

"Jimin! Slow down bro, you told us a few thousand times already, don't worry, okay?" Hoseok chuckled, ruffling Jimin's candy floss hair.

Jimin grew silent, nodded firmly, and checked the time. Eight twenty eight. Taehyung will be coming real soon..

He eyed the large pile of gifts by the coffee table, only praying his items live up to Taehyung's standard. Igniting the candles, Jimin stood away from the couch, gripping a home-made strawberry cake, aerated to faultlessness. His phone dinged, reading that Taehyung is on his way.

"Turn off the lights!" Jimin whisper shouted, anxiety varnishing the tips of his almost white, steady gripped fingers.

The clock struck eight thirty, and Taehyung wearily knocked on the door. The knock was nimble, yet the door creaked open, the soft sound of his breathing reverbing into the apartment. The unlit area struck a nerve in Taehyung's body, fear budding in the soil of potential danger. The only spring of light arrived from the jagged creak of the door, disembodied rays tickling the surface of the rasping floor.

"Jimin..?" Taehyung whispered coaxingly, sluggishly wandering down the hollow halls. Flinching, he heard five steady voices, chanting a tune.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you.." Taehyung snapped his neck towards the source of the sound, smiling widely upon witnessing Jimin's shimmering face above the warm, ferocious glee of candles reposing atop of what seems to be a cake. Jimin mirrored the same smile, anxiety dissipating out of his body as swift as a light turning off.

"Happy Birthday dear Taehyungie.." He inched closer to the cake, fronting Jimin, intensely

gawking into each other's eyes. Jimin's mouth morphed a whisper, while the rest of the group simultaneously belted the last line of the song.

"Happy Birthday, Tae baby"

A surge of claps ejected across the room, darting them towards Taehyung and racketing rowdily. The lights flickered on, triggering Hoseok to relief the colossal party popper. With a 'pop', confetti spewed across the chamber, majority finding home in Taehyung and Jimin's hair, due to the popper being directed at Taehyung.

"Make a wish, Taeble."

And so Taehyung clasped his long fingers in a warm grip, squeezing his eyes shut as he frenziedly wished. He unsealed his doe eyes, ogling at the candle. The warmth plagued fierier as he declined towards the cake, Jimin concurrently rising it up. Taehyung wafted a gust of air at the cake, blowing the candles out. A sea of cheers erupted across the room, while Jimin grinned like a madman.

"What's gotten you so happy? This is my birthday, ya know?" Taehyung tormented, raising a brow despite the fact his own mouth curved much deeper than Jimin's.

"I'm happy when you're happy" Jimin leaned in as he whispered, his smile growing impossibly wider. Dipping two fore fingers into the cake, he smeared the batter across Taehyung's cheek, watching him cringe as he slapped Jimin's sly hands away.

"Nooo! Seriously? You damned chimney, you really are freaking twelve!"

"Oh hush, you loved my sexy fingers caressing your skin" Jimin retorted cockily, prying out a glazed strawberry from atop the cake.

"More like crusty fingers."

Jimin rolled his eyes melodramatically, hovering the ripe strawberry above Taehyung's lips. He flickered his eyes to the strawberry, thenceforth to Jimin's eyes, back towards the fruit. Retaining his breath, he leaned in. The strawberry glimmered under the light the minutest bit, before Taehyung inhaled it. Jimin barely felt his wet tongue ghosting a graze against his hand, yet shivered at the sensation.

"Hey lovebirds! Finish the cake, why don't you?" Yunki sarcastically bellowed, the pair flinching upon the term used.

"Wait, we- "

"Cut the cake already, I'm starving!" Seokjin beseeched, cutting Jimin off.

Taehyung pointed the knife to Seokjin innocently, slithering his fingers across the rim. The cake was placed on top of the coffee table, on which Taehyung abruptly stabbed it, maintaining eye contact with a juddering Seokjin.

"Don't rush me cutting my baby."

".."

The group sat on the floor opposing the coffee table, whereas Taehyung plopped himself on the couch. With great struggle, Jimin shifted the gifts towards them. Whilst munching on the sugary, odorously creamy cake, Taehyung made grabby hands at the gifts.

"You guys got me all this..?" Taehyung mumbled in awe, upon realising just how large the pile was.

"Of course! We all agreed you changed so much this year" Hoseok paused, eyeing Jimin. "So you deserve this much at least!" he clapped his hands enthusiastically, illuminating a heart shaped smile.

"Wow, I have no words.. Thank you!"

"Open them before you thank us, Taehyung." Yunki chuckled.

Seokjin hurriedly splatted three medium sized, wrapped boxes onto his lap, and childishly grinned.

"Go on, then!" He encouraged, noticing Taehyung gawking at them for a while.

He unwrapped the paper delicately, eyes widening two fold at the item he's holding. Gaping his mouth wide open, he slapped Seokjin's shoulder.

"Are you out of your mind?! I can not accept this!" he trembled, pushing the luxurious camera to Seokjin.

"You can and you will." Seokjin affirmed, slapping his hand away.

Several gifts later, Jimin timidly pushed a larger, charily wrapped lilac box towards Taehyung, nervously peering at the floorboards, twiddling his thumbs.

"My gift isn't as amazing as the others', but I hope you find enjoyment in it" Jimin mumbled, refusing to look up. Taehyung ruffled his pink, fuzzy hair, replying wholesomely.

"Anything you give is gold"

Jimin bashfully raised his chin, curling the ends of his lips up at Taehyung's comment. Raking downwards, Taehyung's hands unlaced the yellow ribbon; and with that, Jimin pulled his eyes away in distress. The other four's curiosity piqued at Jimin's description, as they all inquisitively poked their heads higher to witness the boxes content.

Taehyung elevated the lid, eyebrows upturned at the scene before him, already feeling intensely giddy. Charming little illustrations of a chimney and table marked the paper, along with small cartoons hugging, feeling touched at Jimin's attempt to understand art. He raised pictures upon pictures of heart-warming memories, apiece with a Spotify code based on the bottom of the polaroids, linking their favourite songs to each picture. Taehyung already grew warm and fuzzy from the small fraction he extracted.

Underneath the polaroids, laid a small case atop of a drastically larger one. Picking up the smaller item, he rattled the item next to his ear like a small child on Christmas, the group melting at the sight. Snapping open the box, his mouth hung open at the beautiful pair of Gucci spectacles in his palm. Flicking his head towards Jimin, he chucked an inquisitive, stunned look at him. Jimin shrugged his shoulders in response, smiling at his positive reaction quietly.

Softly placing the item on top of the polaroids, he lifted the dense case out, letting out a mannish 'oof'. The group chuckled, raising their heads further upwards to see the item. He clicked open the case, laying eyes upon the array of deluxe paint brushes and lush oil paints. The group instantaneously 'ohed' theatrically, Taehyung continuously whacking Jimin in embarrassment.

"You better explain yourself after I finish this box Park Jimin!" Taehyung yelled, his diffident face heavily contradicting his tone.

Diving into the last gifts, he felt something plush under the tips of his long fingers. Squidging it in slightly, his brows furrowed as he raised two plushies. A berry red, alien like heart creature was wearing a starry blue and yellow jumpsuit, while the other plushie appeared to be a tulip yellow dog. These are the cartoons he drew on the card, right..?

He rose up the plushies, comparing them to the sketch, cheekily smiling at the thought of them. Snapping his head back to Jimin, he remembered just how much this man spent on him.

"Jimin, explain. Seokjin comes from a rich family, but you.. You only work part time jobs, do you not?" Taehyung questioned, guilt settling in his gut, pondering at the thought of Jimin deteriorating so much money on him.

"I took extra shifts in this winter break, besides, you seriously deserved them after working so hard for your piece! You couldn't even talk much because of it!" Jimin amiably smiled, the guilt masticating even further into his conscience.

"Thank you.. Thank you beyond words, Jimin." Taehyung shamefacedly gratified.

Hours of drinking, dancing, and playing obscure games drifted expeditiously, stretching towards yet another twelve am.

"Thank you for coming, and for helping me before" Jimin beamed, instigating Seokjin to come closer, reaching his hand out. Namjun slapped his hand away, shuddering from the duck trauma.

"Tsh, don't touch me Jun, and any time Jimin. I left my bank details on your counter, so don't forget to pay me!" Seokjin bolted out the door.

"Wait- "

".. Anyways; of course we'd help, our Taehyung turned 'twelve' apparently" Namjun chortled, before exchanging goodbyes with Jimin.

"Yunki, can you take Hoseok with you? He seems, um, so drunk that he's quiet.. and confused?"

"He's finally quiet. I'm putting vodka in his bottles from now on. See you soon Jimin" Yunki breathed relievedly, carrying a knocked out Hoseok over his back.

Ignoring his special friends' antics, he walked up to Taehyung on the balcony, his broad back against the dazzling moonlight coming into view.

"How are you, birthday boy?"

Taehyung blinked his eyes shut, the soft midnight breeze caressing his hollow cheeks, hair flicked into his elongated lashes.

"I feel, kind of vivid. Everything feels so warm and real" Taehyung flashed his glimmering eyes open, facing Jimin with a smile.

"I'm glad. I was so worried for you these days, I had to get you out of your little hole."

"I honestly thought you forgot my birthday, though I did kinda deserve that"

"It's not your fault you were busy, besides, that was clearly my plan" Jimin chuckled.

The conversation dispelled into dust, as a miniscule moment of comforting silence infilled the pores in the air. Taehyung side glanced Jimin, in meditative thought. Tens of questions coating the transient peace his mind maintained for a few hours. No longer being able to keep the thoughts at bay, he starkly faced Jimin.

Knitting his brows together, Jimin did a double take at him in puzzlement.

"Something wrong?"

"Why did you get me those things?"

"Hm? Oh! I'm glad you asked; the paint brushes were because your ones looked like broom sticks. They were so stiff and dry, do you never clean anything?" warranting a smack from Taehyung.

"Let's see, the paints were because I saw a bunch of run out tubes in the bin by your door when I visited you a few days back." Taehyung's heart swelled and surged at the thought of him paying attention to the littlest details.

"The little art piece and pictures were to make you feel at home, and as for the plushies.." Taehyung placed an elbow on the fence, deeply intrigued by Jimin.

"You couldn't sleep well without hugging something. I always heard you shuffling around like a little penguin at night. I assumed if I made you a few plushies, you might sleep better? I don't know, it sounds silly when I say it out loud but- "

"Hey, calm it Chimney, you're smoking hard right now, you're spot on" Taehyung eased Jimin.

"Tha.. Thank you." Jimin tenderly beamed. "For the glasses, you always left them at home. So I guessed you could have school glasses and home glasses so you never misplace them. I know you like your Gucci, besides, you look really cute in them." Jimin almost inaudibly mumbled the last sentence, catching Taehyung off guard. Feeling mischievous, he began his everlasting teasing against Jimin.

"Sorry, I'm what?" he questioned, holding a hand up to his ear.

"I said you- screw you, underaged pedo"

"Still didn't quite catch that"

"I said you look cute in glasses, okay? You look twelve in them, go harass someone else!"

"Psh, it's only fun harassing you, though."

Jimin huffed, waddling away from Taehyung pettily. Upon noticing this, he trundled closer to Jimin embracing him in a warm hug.

"Thank you for all your meaningful gifts. For throwing this party, for blistering your fingers on the plushies, for remembering the smallest details. I'm beyond grateful I can spend my twenty first with you." Jimin leaned in, as a small act of reassurance.

"I'm also sorry." Jimin flinched upon hearing him apologise.

"What for?" Jimin turned his head to face Taehyung behind him.

"I honestly don't think I should be saying anything just yet, but I've been distant for a reason; and I'm so sorry for doing that."

"You don't owe all of your time to me, Taehyung. I mean, yes, I'd love to spend time with you, but it's a privilege, not a right, I understand, really"

In this moment, the dam restricting the flow of Taehyung's relief crumbled, feeling at ease in Jimin's comforting, honest words. No lexicon of any language could describe the eternal appreciation he felt for Jimin. In such a short few months, they've developed a bond that many might take years to construct.

"Jimin. What does time mean to you?" The crisp air absorbed the sounds of the evening,

enveloping a flexible silence.

"A bit random, let me think for a few seconds" Jimin replied, disturbing the hush that dotted across the air. "I guess, to me, time itself doesn't mean much. It's so limited yet infinite; the things you do within that time is what really counts, in my opinion."

"... I've never really thought of it like that before. You are actually kind of wise sometimes, you know?"

"Pft, thanks; what about you?"

"I used to never care much for time passing- I could barely remember what day I was in. I didn't have much going on in my life, but recently things started to add up again, and I've grown more scared of it running out." Taehyung confessed.

"I understand. It's something we can never escape, but we can make the most of it, and live without regrets. It can be hard to see otherwise, but the people who mean something to you are the people who will erase that concept from your mind." Jimin tranquilly added, so melodically, so soothingly, that it sounded like a lullaby to Taehyung. Turning to face him again, Jimin hugged Taehyung back, allowing him to feel more comfort.

"How did we grow so close?" Taehyung pondered, wanting more leaves to fall from the tree of Jimin's wisdom.

"We have personalities that I think bring out the best in each other. If you want attention, I have it, and if I'm stubborn, you're patient with me. Not to mention the fact that we are neighbours, have the same friends and school."

"True.. Do you reckon.." Taehyung paused.

"Hm, what?"

"That we all are figments of our own imagination in a coma?"

"Taehyung." Jimin rubbed his temples.

"Yeah?"

"Do you speak any other language apart from nonsense?"

"Je peux parler Français, aussi- "

"Morir."

"That's Spanish, you two braincelled fool"

"That's still one more than you!"

Jimin reluctantly pulled out of the warm embrace, his skin growing goosebumps at the newfound chill in the air. Smacking Taehyung, He dashed away before screaming 'Catch me if you can!'

Taehyung excitedly bulldozed into Jimin, flailing across the apartment spurring nonsensical nothings at him. The pearly leather couch braced itself as a pair of slightly intoxicated friends crash land onto the couch.

"Get off, you lug! An elephant weighs less than you!" Jimin heaved under Taehyung's body weight, his feet meeting Jimin's face, chest on Jimin's lower legs. His face contorted in repulse, upon heaving in the a gust of the aroma of Taehyung's feet.

"And for god's sake, get your foot kink in check, have you stopped washing your socks when dinosaurs roamed?"

"No, but your mom did"

"You little.."

The evening faded into fogs of laughter clogging their throats, clouding their mouths into bundles of giggles all night long.


	7. Chapter VI: Vibrant

The entirety of the class chorused in awe, ogling at the beautiful painting revealed beneath the shabby cloth, presented in front of their shimmering eyes. The Head of the Art Department scribbled notes as Taehyung was illuminating the sincere depictions of his artistic piece. His soulful tone in combination with his vivid, yet refined canvas was an amalgamation an art student could only hope to someday acquire.

Presentation by presentation, the stern faced Head scribbled a monotonous jumble of letters across his page in the corner. With the firm shut of his notebook, he snappishly stood up flattening his suit, and walked out.

Facing back towards the front, Taehyung noticed a sneering Ms Lee eyeing Taehyung with a displeased countenance. She craned her neck away sharply, huffing, reluctantly approaching Taehyung.

"This might be the first project you've given on time in two years." She jeered, almost coveting Taehyung's failure.

"Are you counting? I knew you secretly didn't hate me!" Taehyung beamed, with a forged tone of strained happiness.

"What? Not in a mi- "

"Kim Taehyung of Class A, please come to the visual arts office." The class speaker jarred, with a delayed screech as it halted activity.

"In trouble, yet again, Kim!" She gleefully replied, attempting to hide some of her unretainable elation.

"I'd love, love, love to stay and chat, but duty calls!" He countered mordantly, jauntily dashing out of the door towards the office.

Thrashing the doors open, he walked down the recently uncarpeted corridor, snickering at the memory of the old, paint filled spread that could never be washed out. Knocking thrice upon the heavy office door, he patiently waited for a sign allowing him access inside. A trifling 'come in' lingered in the air, prompting Taehyung to elegantly waltz in.

"Hello sir, I've been requested to come in." Taehyung courteously commenced.

"Kim Taehyung, yes?" To which Taehyung politely nodded. "Sit down, please." Bowing at a ninety degree angle, he pulled out the padded, blood red chair opposing the grand oak desk. Swiftly adjusting his position, he placed two clasped hands atop of his crossed knees.

"How can I help you, Sir?" Taehyung graciously inquired, maintaining a steady eye contact with the Head.

"I was deeply intrigued, and greatly impressed by your canvas and interpretation. So, I would be honoured to offer you the opportunity to commence the art gallery with your canvas, along with your depiction." He middlingly offered, eyebrows raised for the entirety of his speech. Placing his elbows above the steady desk, he entangled his fists as he leaned into them, piercingly gazing deep into Taehyung's unfazed eyes.

"I'm flattered; I'd be more than happy to open the gallery."

"Brilliant, thank you; this will be written on your school record. Please attend on January the fifth, at seven pm. Go to the gallery fifteen minutes earlier, and you'll be guided to your spot. Please practice well."

"I'll work hard. Thank you."

"You are dismissed."

"You?!" Yunki exclaimed, eyes slightly widening as his brows furrowed.

"Yes, me! Just don't tell Jimin, I'm looking at you, Hoseok" Taehyung pleaded, pushing his Gucci spectacles further up his nose bridge, to which Hoseok simply rolled his eyes.

"Why not tell him, though?" Namjun queried, scarfing a cup of searing coffee down his throat.

"It's a surprise, you'll all see, just please don't say a word, Hoseok"

"Okay, okay! I won't say a word! How cruel are you.. "

"Well, to conclude this ted talk. Tell him you're whipped and go. This is taking forever." Seokjin mindlessly mumbled.

"Wait, what?"

"Well, to be fair, it doesn't exactly take a genius to notice you ogling at him. Jin is proof of my theory." Yunki shrugged, whilst Seokjin sent an incoherent string of insults at him in the background.

"Jimin is a good pick too, I approve." Hoseok chimed.

"Guys, grow up. We're best friends, no one likes anyone" Taehyung attempted to maintain composure, slight unnerve shadowing his countenance. He let out an exasperated sigh, leaning back into his chair.

"Mhm, and you don't have a foot kink." Namjun retorted.

Damnit, Jimin and his loud mouth is just Hobi 2.0, Taehyung mentally facepalmed.

"I really don't have a foot kink!!" Taehyung whined, feeling especially targeted in this particular lunch time, ready to slap Jimin for telling the others about his socks.

"What's this about a foot kink?" Jimin swanned towards their seats, placing his sandwich on top of the cafeteria table.

Ignoring his previous comment, Taehyung pulled Jimin to sit next to him, already beaming brighter than a bundle of fireflies.

".. He's already glowing, bro" Hoseok discreetly whispered to Yunki, subtly nodding with a small smile playing on his lips in amusement.

"Jimin! You're coming to the art gallery on the fifth, I don't care what you say, you're coming. Please and thank you!"

"Oh- I mean, sure. Why not? What time is it?" Jimin asked, seating himself onto the flimsy chairs.

"Round seven. I'll meet you at the front lobby like area, okay?" Taehyung ensured, watching his every move.

"I'm in. We just walking round?" He probed, chucking his dance kit under the table.

".. More or less, yeah. Dress well too"

"Will do." Jimin clinched, biting into his thick breaded sandwich.

Three days later, Jimin is stood in front of the mirror, rummaging through his closet. As a result, piles of clothes pooled around his feet, with Jimin frantically sighing in the centre. The clock struck six, and Jimin's frenetic searching grew more rushed. Scurrying back to his hanger, he flicked through shirts, eyes landing onto an iridescent white satin shirt. Tucking it into his white skinny dress pants, he loomed a thin black belt through the waistband, chucking on a few silver accessories before bolting out of his apartment.

You

-Taehyung, I'm here

Sexier Than Jimin ;)

wAIt-

I'm running late-

Go to the front and I'll be there in a few-

You

-I won't slap you if you're here within 3 mins

Slipping his phone back into his pocket, Jimin took in the features adorning the four walled, trancelike facility. Giant, royal blue draperies with an almost pearly texture dangled from the patronisingly high ceilings, implementing a kingly chandelier. The dainty oak fitted floor stretched tens of metres across, replenishing the gladdening aura disputably drained by the daunting curtains and high ceilings. Golden framed paintings suspended proudly against the freshly white painted walls, embracing lanterns dotted across the room. The whole place had Jimin in a cavernous, irretrievable reverie. On his tip toes, Jimin pushed himself above the sea of people, in attempts of seeing what's to the side of the stage. All he could pick out was a blue tinted rope barricade restricting the spectators from the rest of the gallery. Bewilderment overtook every crevice on his face, reaching into his pocket to text Taehyung again. Turning his body in increasing puzzlement, the plush curtains drew open to reveal a large, familiar canvas draped with a fresher, pristine piece of cloth.

A tall figure leisurely strolled horizontally across the stage, large hands by his side. A few gears grinded in Jimin's head, before the lean figure faced the front. Standing in awe, Jimin was almost amused at Taehyung pulling the same trick on him. He styled a charming full black suit, silver jewellery glistening as the spotlight beamed against him. His dusky, messy hair and silver Gucci glasses framed his face as if he was the art himself. Established assertively, Taehyung released an endearing grin particularly directed at Jimin, yet sent the crowd into a subliminal frenzy.

"Hello, my name is Kim Taehyung, the creator of the veiled painting behind me. Welcome to our university art gallery!" He spoke, rich voice oozing with charisma, and lush power. The larger than before audience clapped for a few short milliseconds, before Taehyung's voice ricocheted through the mic again.

"Tonight, I'll be revealing the product of my sole, scarce muse; this painting right here" He added, tapping the clothed canvas. He teased the audience slightly, barely tugging at the corners of the fabric. The audience groaned in anticipation, Jimin being the loudest.

"Alright, okay! I'll reveal it!" Taehyung acerbically replied, jerking the cloth once, before snatching the textile off, once and for all. An unremitting series of marvel ridden sounds escaped the crowd's wide mouths, whilst Jimin's feet were planted firm onto the ground, grinning in admiration for immeasurable reasons. Glancing down to Jimin, he gleamed in relief at his blissful reaction, thus continuing his speech.

"This, is my muse. The painting consists of a lean man releasing a yellow balloon into the starry night sky, waves caressing the sand ahead of him. To explain the colour theory, yellow represents cowardice, and that is being released into the dark, enhancing the idea that the cowardice is vanishing. The stars represent the oncoming growth of optimism, and the general extreme contrast of colours represents change. Moving on from the previously felt timidity." Taehyung paused, walking towards the other side of the canvas, creating a rest for increased entertainment value.

"This little man over here is actually someone in the crowd. I reckon you could spot the pink tuft of hair. This is someone I actually witnessed on my Sunday walk, going far and wide to find a limitless well of inspirational flow, and I found it. He was sat like this, on the beach, utterly bewitching. His airy song on the beach was the initiator of the balloon. God, not saying he looks like a balloon, but audibly reminds me of one." He added a flare of humour and personality, earning a synchronised snicker from the crowd.

"He is the inspiration for this painting; arguably the sole reason as to why I'm standing up here, as I never actually handed my work on time" He paced forth, the crowd chuckling at his relatable humour.

"Anyways, this has been the opening for the New Year art gallery, thank you for your time!" He bowed lowly, snapping back up at Jimin's extraordinarily loud screeching, that almost blended with the crowd's merry cheers.

"Taaaaaeeehyungg! I did not know you painted this well!! You're actually incredible!" Jimin launched himself into Taehyung's welcoming arms, as Taehyung picked him up. Chortling in jubilation, Jimin smacked Taehyung's shoulder signalling him to put him down.

"I have so many questions I need to ask you" Jimin prodded into his arm.

"You sound like such a reporter, let's talk at the beach, kay?"

In the vastness, their group of friends examined in hilarity, whilst Seokjin recorded their every move. Hoseok and Seokjin sniggered profoundly, before Seokjin impudently remarked.

"Whipped, I tell you"

Leisurely strolling across the shingle, they patted down the sand, adjusting their seat. The seas collided alongside the vacant shore, the puppeteer-like wind thrusted the waves forth, tenderly pacifying the aether's stars into a glimmering slumber. Laying atop the silt, they stargazed at the flickering spread of light, inhaling the crisp air.

"Remember how I said you were my muse?" Taehyung questioned, curtly tilting his body slightly, broadening his sight of Jimin.

"I, yes.. I remember" Jimin hesitantly answered, embarrassment contorting his previously stagnant features.

"It felt right to put a certain pink haired man into the painting, so I thought I'd pull a Jimin and present it to you there."

"You really did pull a fast one on me. You looked so cool up there"

"One day you can be as sexy as me" Taehyung sassily re-joined, pinching Jimin's cheeks patronisingly.

"Don't get it twisted, I'm still sexier you underaged pedo" Jimin vivaciously responded, striking his large hand away.

Dazing away, they stared at the pearlescent-turquoise sea, scarcely lit by the lustrous moon. Smooth rays of light caressed the surface of their skin, painting a picturesque scene of evergreen enchantment.

"Thank you." Jimin breathily acknowledged, toying with his child-like fingers in the sand.

"Hm? What for?" Taehyung scrabbled his hair in confusion.

"Your painting.. It made me feel really warm, thank you for painting me." He flickered his dim pupils about Taehyung's face, darting them back towards the sand.

"Wow, when did you become such a sap?" He countered, grossing a well-founded slap on his chest. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" Swivelling his arms about, protecting his sore chest from another slap.

"Tsh." Jimin rolled his eyes sassily.

"But really, I couldn't imagine my painting without you in it. So bam, I shoved you in! Gotta say though, you made it quite bewitching" Taehyung vibrantly beamed.

Jimin whined in embarrassment, throwing his limbs across the sand, whereas Taehyung chuckled at the oddly intriguing sight. The glimmering sparks illuminated the soft-spoken waves, as their peripheral vision caught a glimpse of the dreamlike spectacle. Wandering across the portrait conceptually, their curious eyes whizzed back to the sea, any slight smidgeon of burden ejecting from their unperturbed bodies.

The welcomed silence cut short, as the piercing shrill of a ringing phone knifed through the cursorily eroding consolation. Jimin crumpled his brows at Taehyung slanting his head, signalling him to pick up his strident, continuously ringing phone. Exhaling in trepidation, his shaky hands elevated his phone to his ear, knowing exactly who it is. Gulping cripplingly, he waited for the familiar individual to initiate the conversation.

"Taehyung, I- "

"When are you going to give up? I'm growing sick of you!" Taehyung sharply sneered. A look of prodigious bitterness surged across his red face. Anger curled hot and cancerous in his gut, the blazing inferno stretching all the way down to his fingertips. His free hand balled into a taut fist, Jimin noticing.

"Taehyung, please. Can we just talk?" The fuzzy, static silence grew unnerving for the other person, before Taehyung eerily began again.

"It's been nine years. Nine years. Fucking give up." Jimin grew concerned, hearing the purest person he knew curse, anger irradiating through to the now raging sea. Stroking his tight fist, Taehyung's visibly tense body relaxed narrowly.

"Please, I love you so much, Taehyung. Please, let me talk." The person on the other side grew desperate, grasping onto any thread he could hang on to.

"No." Taehyung forcefully concluded, voice dropping by an octave.

"Don't be like this, I'm really trying to- "

"No. Piss off; call again and you'll rot in jail." Taehyung clenched his strained jaw, gritting his teeth. His hoarse throat groaned the last line, before abruptly ending the call.

Jimin never desired to see Taehyung this livid, and it never once crossed his mind that it would occur on a spritely day Taehyung painted. The painter himself chucked a bucket of red across the euphoric picture, unsettling Jimin to the bone.

"Tae baby, what happened?" Jimin cautiously approached, placing his uncurled fist into Jimin's own.

"My.. My father called. I despise him. Everything goes sour when he calls, which has annoyingly been happening more since December." Taehyung lambasted.

"What's he been saying?" Jimin almost melodically breathed, soothing Taehyung's soul. Lying against Jimin's shoulder, he allowed himself to breathe for a few short moments.

"The usual; he wants my forgiveness, not that I'll ever give it. That criminal's more desperate than ever and I can't handle much more." Jimin nodded compassionately, sifting a fluid hand through Taehyung's midnight black hair.

"Do you mind if I give my opinion, Tae?" Jimin whispered, dreading the after-effect.

".. Of course."

"Please, if at all possible, see where I'm coming from Tae baby." He paused, hand deeper into Taehyung's thick head of hair. "It's been nine years of pain, and I'm beyond proud that you've made it this far. I really understand that. You've lost someone dear to you, but please don't lose someone else, free yourself.." Jimin placed his hand over the left side of his chest. "There's only so much pain your heart can take, don't burden yourself with hatred. Don't lose your father too." He finished, jaw quivering in unpolluted distress.

"Jimin."

"Yes?" Hope sprouted into his veins, life gently blooming in his uneasy body.

"Leave."

"What..?" Jimin's face drained of all colour, eyes widening in terror.

"Leave. I don't want to see the likes of you." Taehyung snapped himself out of Jimin's embrace, as the cold air coated his body.

"Tae baby, please slow down- " Jimin pleaded, hot tears brewing in the corners of his wet eyes, refusing to release them. He had to stay strong for his friend. He was another person, if he can even be called as such; his once excitable, doe eyes faded to that of a porcelain dolls dangerously quickly. Hollow, dull, dead. At a loss for what to do, Jimin simply stared. Stared deep into those dark caverns, desperately searching for the most minuscule of glints. Of course, he returned more empty than he left.

"Don't even call me that. Don't call me at all. Go prance across the fields of love and happiness for all I care. We are strangers as of right now, Park Jimin." Taehyung emotionlessly stated, stern eyes warping into a despondent, shadowy black. How could one whisper the most poisonous of words in such a mellifluously sweet way? The mere thought of this almost made Jimin believe he was in some extremely sick and twisted reverie, one he wanted no part of any longer.

"Taehyung, can we talk? Just- please?"

"You sound like that damned man! Piss off!" Taehyung lashed out, swatting away Jimin's beseeching hand. Jimin retracted his hand away, holding it to his quivering chest. A silent whimper escaped past his chapped lips, before hurriedly jogging away from the scene, stumbling hopelessly across the shingle. Taehyung remained motionless. Calm. Too calm. As if unfazed, he glanced at his phone before switching it off. Breathing out a short puff of air, he carelessly tossed his hair to the side, raising his body previous to walking in the solemn silence. His body remained loose, unpinned, and untouched. Mindlessly dispersing balance between his feet, he journeyed into the abyss he himself crafted, deeper into the once peaceful seaside.

The stars lost their twinkle, the moon lost its glimmer, and the sea lost its harmonious equilibrium. Everything dulled out to a monotonous array of scrambled particles.

Jimin's body wearily trudged across his apartment, eyes enflamed from the prolonged series of shedding searing tears. Unable to sleep a wink, he flipped on the coffee machine for a few doses of pure caffeine. Pouring a barrel of sugar into his drink, he sat by the window before tears cascaded down from his deep brown eye bags down to his pallid cheeks. He sat in silence, allowing his tears to acidify his beverage.

Monday, January the 8th, 17pm. Taehyung blankly stared at his phone, rolling his eyes at the sight of a call notification from none other than that man. Three long days have passed since Taehyung had seen Jimin, yet, he lost the ability to render a care for this deemed worthless thought. Days were filled with boundless toxic cycles of attempted painting, concluding with Taehyung frostily ripping the canvas apart. Repudiating the nonsensical idea to feel, he went to bed early, drifting away into a dreamless slumber.

"Hey, where's Jimin?" Yunki questioned, slightly concerned, mainly directing the question to his classmate, Hoseok, or his best friend, Taehyung. Taehyung averted his eyes down to his phone slyly, almost seamlessly creating an credulous scenery on his part.

"Oh, he wanted to practice a bit more, he seemed really dead set on it so I let him be." He shrugged, biting a chunk out of his hamburger.

"He should be eating though, it's past one. Maybe Taehyung should get him?" Seokjin proposed, troubled about Jimin's health.

Taehyung's flinch went undetected by most. He raised his eyes and peered away from his phone, pondering on Seokjin's idea. A few awkward seconds passed, before Taehyung conjugated a response.

"I'm sure he has lunch with him, let's not disrupt his focus"

Hoseok and Seokjin were stunned by his response, whilst Namjun and Yunki made a subtle eye contact.

"Woah, bro. You okay? You usually beg Jimin to even sit next to you"

"Hobi, please don't embarrass me like that!" Taehyung connivingly acted shy, successfully avoiding the topic.

"Anyways, I want coffee." Namjun stated.

"Go get some, you lazy ass." Seokjin retorted.

"if you bring me some, I'll consider a deal.. for the ducks." Namjun faintly nudged Yunki's elbow, as he raised his brow in understandingly.

"No you wouldn't.. seriously?!"

"only if you get me that one fancy coffee across campus, between the English and Dance block"

"Deal!"

"Wait! I want coke too!" Yunki exclaimed, looking at Hoseok.

"Bro, why are you looking at me?" Hoseok side glanced, folding his arms over his chest slowly.

".. Please?"

"Are you kidding me? They only sell fizzy drinks near the dance department!"

"I'll buy you chicken tonight, I just can't be bothered to move."

".. Okay? You're both lazy asses." Hoseok sighed, walking off with Seokjin. Once they were both out of sight, Namjun encouraged Yunki to start.

"Go on." Yunki stared deeply into Taehyung's eyes.

"What?"

"What are you hiding, Taehyung?" Namjun seriously approached.

"Why would I be hiding anything?"

"You think I missed you avoiding eye contact, and flinching every time his name is mentioned?" Yunki indifferently stated.

"Who?" Taehyung appeared bewildered, adjusting his Gucci glasses innocently.

"Don't bother. Us three have been friends since we were in diapers, be honest with us, Taehyung" Namjun steadily enhanced.

"You wanna know so bad? Fine; he's no different from my damn father." Taehyung lividly answered.

"How can he be the same as your dad?" Yunki enquired, speculating how he linked these two people together.

"He told me to accept my father, so I told him we're strangers." An unsettling silence rested on their shoulders as Taehyung nonchalantly spoke, slight irritation dawning upon the other pair.

"Taehyung, grow up?" Yunki almost affirmed in an inquisitorial tone, perplexed as to how someone could be so implausible.

"He told you what we couldn't say for nine years in four months, and you shun him?" Yunki nodded in agreement with Namjun's statement.

"Are you telling me you think the same as him?" Taehyung squinted his eyes distastefully, slightly raising his voice in growing anger.

"Kim Taehyung, do not raise your tone at your elders. We understand. We understand he brought so much pain. We understand your point; it's fully up to you to forgive anyone, but you are absolutely wrong to disregard him for giving an opinion." Yunki coldly aforesaid, annoyance effervescing in the pits of his stomach. Leaning forwards against the table, he removed his fists from his crossed knees and placed them atop the table. Taehyung sank in his chair at Yunki's scold, biting the inside of his cheek slightly.

"Seokjin and Hoseok will be back soon, so we are going to pretend this conversation didn't happen when they arrive. In the meantime, deeply think about where you are going wrong, Taehyung. We are your brothers, but we won't allow disrespect in this group. Is that fair?" Namjun maturely concluded, whilst Yunki warmly tapped Taehyung's shoulder, juxtaposing against his cold expression, morphing into one slightly warmer.

"We got the drinks, ya lazies!" Hoseok bellowed.

"Now, about the ducks.."

During the time the pair ventured out to buy their friends a drink, Jimin's assortment empty water bottles were interspersed across the room, lying against the cold floor as his stomach gurgled in hunger. Limping towards his bag, he groaned upon realising he forgot his lunchbox. Shaking his head in exasperation, he reached for the emergency kit above the lockers. He heaved slightly, tiptoeing to reach the inconveniently situated box.

His once naturally milky, glowing skin adorned a gamut of lilac bruises across his knees, burning to the touch. His face locked with grimace, clammy hands distributing the ointment on his sore legs. A weak whimper darted out of his lips, flutily attempting to silence himself with the bite of his lip. Sharp pain lanced through his body, black spots blinking in his vision. Slapping his face harshly, he grabbed the corner of the desk sited to the left of the matte white lockers, gripping them tightly as he arose. Hissing mutely, he kicked his legs out to reduce the pain spiking in his knees, and began his floorwork practice for the nth time.

Hoseok sighed, a wave of guilt surging through his conscience. Holding Yunki's coke, he whispered a few words to himself, before scurrying away from the dance room's door window in which Jimin was practicing, approaching Seokjin.

"I'm not sure if Jimin's okay.." Hoseok mentioned.

"Why do you say that?" Seokjin wondered, taking a small, unnoticeable sip from Namjun's coffee.

"After getting Yunki's drink, I wanted to check up on Jimin, but I couldn't bring myself to enter. I know he's a hard worker, but he hardly ever pushes himself this far.." He vented.

"I don't think it's good to mention it now; we'll consider asking him tomorrow so he can gather himself too, okay?" Seokjin resolved, Hoseok nodding in settlement. "Well, let's go give those two lazy brats their drinks."

Days passed in which Jimin never came to lunch, leading to the group's anxiety to peak. Their conversations lacked the warmth, sass, and flow which Jimin provided; they were out of balance.

"I don't think we've seen our bean properly since Friday, what if something's happened?" Seokjin questioned, thinking back to his and Hoseok's conversation on Tuesday.

"We don't have school on Mondays, he's not here in lunchtimes, and even in class he's kept to himself, it's weird. He kind of has that same cold aura as the day we met him.." Hoseok enhanced Seokjin's point.

"Mhm, it's the twelfth today. A whole week since Friday. Does anyone have any idea at all what happened?" Yunki announced, eyeing Taehyung. Upon not hearing a response, he sighed in displeasure. "I'm quite disappointed, frankly." Yunki added with a double meaning, as Taehyung perked in his chair in response to Yunki's statement.

"Same, I hope he actually responds to our texts too. Didn't he leave the chat?" Namjun suddenly remembered. "I'll add him back in, two seconds." Namjun proposed, whipping his phone out.

"You know, I really think he doesn't like us anymore" Hoseok frowned at the thought.

Saturday crept up onto their schedules, as Taehyung's alarm raved at full volume. Thrashing his feathery pillow over his messy haired head, eyes greeting the untainted white cloud-like object. Lying dead still, his sprawled out limbs stretched, before abruptly sitting up. The pillow dropped from his face, as his eyes slightly fine-tuned to the messy, dimly lit room. Rubbing his face coarsely, he glanced over at the relentless alarm ringing mercilessly. Scooting closer to his phone, he flipped it over, face warping uncomprehendingly. The supposed alarm was in fact the blare of a persistent unknown caller.

Picking up the phone to the unknown caller, he waited for the caller to begin.

"Hello, is this Mr Kim Taehyung?"

"Yes, who is speaking?"

"This is Doctor Kang from Seoul General Hospital."

"How can I help you?" Taehyung firmly enquired in his raspy morning voice, laced with an inquisitive thread.

"We are calling to inform the son of Kim Jaehyun, that he has passed away at six am, thirty two minutes ago. If you wish to visit him, please refer to my name and the room five zero one."

"Are you having a laugh?"

"We are deeply sorry for your loss- "

Taehyung ended the call. His heart was thudding against his neck, hastening at a million miles per hour as cumbersome beads of sweat trickled down his creased forehead. His trembling hands hurled his phone into the cavernous corner of his shambolic room, screen shattering into oodles of infinitesimal crystal shards. His heels dug into the floor, completely immobile in unadulterated disbelief, whilst his brain was scattered, perplexed, distressed, irate, pleased; completely unable to comprehend what he's feeling.

In the blink of an eye, Taehyung was up and running. Running. Running from his nightmare, which seeped into his dull reality. Time; time running out. Just the thought of time fuelled Taehyung's energy, as he ran into his living room. His bedroom door was no match for the distressed man, who barrelled through, almost knocking it off its hinges. The vociferous sound of a wooden door booming against the now dented wall massacred the still silence that once occupied the vacant house. Panting, hyperventilating, the delirious man stumbled far beyond the threshold of sanity, slinging forward. Doubling over the kitchen counter, he scarcely caught himself from the clutches of the painful impact. Gritting his teeth, he grinded his jaw, before going blank.

He screamed.

He screamed at the top of his lungs, bellowing from the pits of his stomach, regurgitating the untainted rage that seethed inside of him. Any trace of lucidity was erased, superseded with squillions of emotions.

Taehyung was a madman.

Banging his fists against the marble counter, he choked out a heart-wrenching sob, kicking the island's heavy base. Instantaneously, he shot up, zipping to the opposing side of the screech filled kitchen. He punched the wall. He punched the wall with all his potency. The prickle surged from his scorching fist, up to his stiff shoulder, which only fuelled him more, as he punched the acquitted wall again and again and again, the pounding only blooming louder and louder and louder.

His once unblemished knuckles were swollen, bleeding profusely. His heart grew heavy, he was confused. What was he to do? He no longer had parents; at this thought, his faced numbed as the stray tears emerged from his suppressed sobs. Taehyung lost interest in the walls, deciding to target his tantrum elsewhere.

His fingers itched to throw something, anything. He refused to let the only thing being shattered was his heart. His fit only got worse, chucking chairs and plates across the floor, creating a scene reminiscent of a tornado. He watched the plates shatter into shards, glistening under the rays of light. He collapsed into the glass, a shriek of sheer agony drowning out the sound of items crumpling under his fingers. Cries were ricocheting across the room, swiftly swinging the glass away with his bare, blistered hands. Atoms were flying left and right, heavy tears stinging his eyes blind.

"Why would you take them!" He bellowed; if anyone were to witness such a scene, no soul would leave the same. "Why.. Why, why, WHY!"

He needed to release more, demolish more, punch more, anything to anchor himself on to Earth. Sweat trickled against his red cheeks, intermingling with his hot, salty tears. His tears raced with other beads of sweat, skidding down his burning face. Nothing can satisfy him. Nothing.

How lucky that a pink haired man lived next door. A pink haired man with a heart of pure gold. The pink haired man with disoriented clothes slammed through the doorway in a matter of milliseconds, leaping straight into action, the second he saw his best friend demolishing his safe place.

"Taehyung? Please stop! Please!" Jimin hastened over to the hyperventilating man, who was reaching for another plate.

"Get away from me!!" He snapped, pushing the elder into the glass, digging into his palms. Hissing quietly, he rose to his feet, attempting to avoid the remains scattered across the floor.

Taehyung punched the same wall, whilst Jimin was at a complete loss as to what he should do. The eternal serotonin pill became a vastly different person, scaring Jimin to the core. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe what he was witnessing, what he walked into. The room wreaked havoc, yet he charged forward, not worried about his own safety in the slightest.

"Taehyung, please, I'm begging you!" Jimin pleaded, heart splitting at the entire scene. Taehyung completely ignored him. The only thing he desired to hear was the sound of breaking glass to drown this foreign emotion he was feeling.

Taehyung stopped. His eyes laid upon a photograph. A warm photograph. His family. They were smiling together in a little park. His eyes widened as he analysed the smiles painted on their faces. He froze.

He would never see those smiles again.

The stagnant man ever so gently reached out to the photo, almost undetectably. Jimin tried registering the happenings, following his movement with concerned eyes. Confusion sprouted through the cracks of his heart, as to why he was intrigued by a family photograph.

The photo rested in Taehyung's bloody hands, staring at it gently. The wretched glare exited his damp face, drawing a trembling finger over his parents' smile delicately.

He ripped it.

Jimin jolted as Taehyung brusquely, tearing the photo into irretrievable pieces. He propelled the picture frame across the floor with maximum force, watching the wooden frame break off into separate entities, and the glass splintering atop of the frame, decorating over the torn photograph menacingly.

The younger brought his quivering hands to his glum face, releasing heart breaking cries so miserable that Jimin had to cover his ears to avoid breaking down himself. Jimin ran over to Taehyung, beginning his second attempt of containing his anger, but was harshly tossed away like rubbish, without a single trace of remorse in his eyes. Those empty, lifeless eyes, sheeted with thick tears. Those empty, lifeless eyes that had been stripped of every sense of life that was once bestowed upon him. No man would walk away from this scene with a hint of sanity in their bones. Not a single sight worse than this existed for Jimin.

"Taehyung, please, for your own sake, calm down" Jimin approached, despite the growing danger. Raising his injured palms, he stepped over the glass. "Your parents wouldn't have wanted this"

Taehyung was locked in position.

He whirred his head around to lock eyes with the supposed stranger.

"They're dead."

Silence reigned over the pair of men, as oceans leaked from his best friend's eyes.

Not a single word in the broad range of all the world's languages could even briefly describe the feeling Jimin felt in that moment. He had witnessed his best friend descend into madness, leaving nothing to stare into but the flooded, abandoned caverns that were once his friend's glistening eyes .

The elder's mouth gaped open as he watched Taehyung palpitate in melancholy. What was there he could do?

"Taehyung, come here" Jimin timidly asked, fearing rejection as he opened his arms wide.

Taehyung unfroze, leaping into his arms, the pair sliding to the ground in each other's embrace. Jimin felt him tremble against his body, and the room fell pin silent.

Moving Taehyung to his bed, Jimin nursed his body, cleaning any wounds he created in his slumber. He moved to the kitchen and living room, sweeping away fragments of items, reminding himself to buy plates and a photo frame for Taehyung. Taping the photo gently, he placed it back onto the windowsill. It was now eight o' clock, in which Jimin was watching Taehyung sleep. Stirring awake, his heavy lids fluttered open, hands twitching in Jimin's warm grip.

"Oh- I'm sorry! I'll let g- " Jimin frantically apologised, before Taehyung grasped onto Jimin's hand. Jimin's eyes widened, glancing at him. Glancing away, he bit the inside of his cheek before locking eyes with Jimin.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

"Tae.. Taehyung, please don't apologise, I understand." Jimin almost called him by his nickname, mentally fearing his reaction. Taehyung cringed at his rejoinder, hating himself for the drift he created in their beautifully bloomed friendship.

"Please don't do that. You don't get it! I made you suffer, separate from our friends, made you cry!"

"Taehyung would never purposely inflict pain on a single soul. I forgive you"

"Please, hold me" Taehyung sobbed, tears cascading down his already tear stained face.

Jimin warmly smiled in hopes of spreading comfort, tucking Taehyung in before lying beside him. Taehyung immediately embraced Jimin, refusing to loosen his grip, Jimin chuckling heartily. Despite his tears, Taehyung smiled against Jimin's head, lying against his hand stitched cartoon pillows.

"I missed this so much" Taehyung choked out with a sob.

"That makes both of us" he replied, massaging Taehyung's tense arm.

"Please call my name"

"Taehyung?"

"No, please never use that name again. The other one" Taehyung cringed again, tightening his firm grip on Jimin.

".. Tae baby, vent to me." Upon hearing that heart-warming nickname for the first time in days, he broke down into Jimin's arms.

"You were right." Taehyung sobbed harder. "You were right, Jimin. He died this morning, and I didn't even get to talk with him.. almost half my life, he was loathed, alone, all because of me. Me... I'm horrible, he's dead Jimin, they both are!" Taehyung shuddered, whilst Jimin just moved his free hand to Taehyung's scalp, massaging his thick arm and scalp.

"Tae.. I fully understand you, you are not alone. Your father lived hoping for your forgiveness, but never forget the pure bliss you brought your parents just by breathing. All you can do is release yourself now, and live without regrets, okay? I know it's easier said than done, but it's worth mentioning. Nothing that has happened is your fault, I now understand how hard it is to forgive someone you once deemed as a murderer. Please forgive yourself, you don't know better than what's given to you"

"I should've fucking listened. I'm so sorry for the disgusting things I said, I really love you way more than I should" Taehyung confessed. Live without regrets.

Jimin flinched; they had never used such a word between them, yet Jimin reciprocated it, staring deeply into his tear stained face. "I love you too Tae baby, go back to sleep. We'll go to the hospital tomorrow."

Taehyung sadly smiled, feeling dejected, yet glad he acknowledges him as something more than a ruthless, unforgiving man.

"Saturday at six am, stage four pancreatic cancer, tumour size four. Kim Jaehyun passed away in the morning, with a three percent survival rate. We are sincerely sorry for your loss, we are mourning with you."

".. How long did he know?"

"He was diagnosed on December third, three pm, after recognising irregular bodily functions."

"I.. Thank you Dr Kang."

Taehyung exited his father's old hospital room, tears brewing as he shut the door behind him. Jimin wiped his tears with the hem of his sweater paws, tightly cuddling Taehyung's chest. His heart rate accelerated, yet they both pretended it didn't happen.

"So, what happened?" Jimin kindly approached, gently swaying their bodies in comfort.

"He had cancer, and his body failed. He knew he was going to die, and tried calling me so much." He paused before sobbing. "Dad, I really, really hope you're happy, I forgive you, so please, please be happy"

A tranquil Saturday afternoon approached, one week passing after the incident. Taehyung stood before his bedroom mirror, adjusting his black tie wrapped around his neck. Distracted by the accessory, he couldn't hear the soft pat of Jimin's feet against the wooden floor. He approached Taehyung, placing his chin atop Taehyung's suited, broad shoulder. His kind hands meandered up the younger's back, onto his shoulder as he smiled warmly at his friend. He was dressed impeccably to visit his late father.

Taehyung didn't smile back. He couldn't smile back. He held eye contact since he became aware of Jimin's presence, something Jimin grew accustomed to. He couldn't smile since the incident. Needless to mention, Taehyung reviled the idea of greeting an abundance of relatives, tightening his tie too far.

"Here, let me" Jimin offered, turning Taehyung's body towards him, adjusting the complex accessory. Sliding his hands against his chest, Taehyung's eyes bored deep into Jimin's. "You look lovely, Tae." Jimin kept his voice low, before stroking his arm gently.

Taehyung felt so happy to have met someone so warm and affectionate, shaking his head to prevent another surge of tears. Jimin hadn't once left his side the entire week, never letting him fell neglected, even missing school to tend to his every need, though he didn't need much. He barely bothered to eat, spending most of his hours sleeping. Nothing the elder did would coax him out of his state, yet he was more than willing to wait; this was nowhere near enough to push Jimin away.

"We should get going soon" Jimin nudged for the younger's large hand. "You ready?"

Taehyung immediately laced hands with Jimin, Jimin blushing at his eagerness. "Yeah, let's go."

No words were exchanged during the hushed car ride. Not a single conversation was attempted, instead, Jimin just allowed his best friend to clasp his hand tight. Jimin felt so selfish, so guilty, so dirty; he was enjoying his clingy behaviour in such a solemn time, that he refused to ever admit it.

They exited the car stepping into the gravel parking lot of the dreaded funeral home. Jimin lead his stone faced, reluctant neighbour towards the looming infrastructure, taking in the divine, stained glass cleaned to the core, and towering columns outlining the intimidating entrance. Taehyung's fingers grew clammy, the latter immediately noticing.

"You okay?" the question darted out of his mouth, earning a simple nod existing as a response. Jimin tried to mask the disappointment in his voice as he muttered a gentle 'good', confirming the silent message he received. He wished he would speak to him, just one full sentence.

A sharp gust of wind released upon opening the heavy doors, as Taehyung reached to flatten his fluffy hair that blew out of place. Jimin beat him to it, ruffling his hair fondly.

"You look beautiful" Jimin reminded.

Though it was miniscule, Taehyung twitched into the tiniest hint of a smile, Jimin reflecting it two fold, taking it as a victory.

As the two ventured towards the hindmost area of the structure where the visitation would be held. A slender woman dressed in black from head to toe came into view, which Taehyung immediately recognised as his late mother's sister. She forced a sad smile upon her lips, as she opened her arms in greeting. She ever so delicately pulled her fragile nephew into a deep embrace, the man melting into her warm touch.

His aunt took responsibility for organising every aspect of his father's wake, funeral, and burial. The burden would be far too much for her nephew to bare. Since his father didn't have any living instant family members, she refused to inflict further stress upon Taehyung, so she stepped in, and Taehyung could never verbally thank her enough for being so strong.

Long seconds passed, and Taehyung reluctantly pulled away, slipping his fingers back into his safe person. He turned his aunt's attention to the small man behind him, shyly smiling. "I'd like for you to meet Park Jimin, my, uh, neighbour, and best friend." Taehyung motioned for Jimin to step forward, as he reached ahead for a handshake.

Taehyung's aunt accepted the warm hand, instead pulling him into a kind, welcoming hug that reminded him all too much of Taehyung. His heart thumped and overflowed with affection at the thought of him, deciding to step away from the tight hold.

"It's so nice to meet you, darling! Taehyung has told me a lot about you, thank you for being such an angel to this family. It seriously means the world." Taehyung's aunt cradled his hands between the homey nest of her own, a hearty smile blooming.

Jimin bowed politely. "This family has shown me more love in a few months, than I've experienced in years. Thank you."

His aunt held her heart as she smiled so brightly, the walls of the depressing room deteriorated. It warmed Taehyung's heart to see his best friend and family blend so well together.

"Tae, he's a keeper, you know" Taehyung's aunt tried lightening the mood, a mad blush tinting their embarrassed faces.

"please stop!" Taehyung whined, averting his eyes elsewhere.

His faced morphed into a grave expression, as his eyes skimmed past his father's picture. His aunt took notice, stiffening her back. "Are.. Are you ready to go in? I was waiting for you two."

Taehyung had almost disremembered where he was after watching his favourite people interact. All those sick feelings of guilt resurfaced like air bubbles, as he remembered what lied beyond the pristine, grand white doors ahead of him. His throat clenched as he grew jittery.

"Uh.. O-okay, let's head in.." The unnerving man was unable to mask the bold letters of fear etched across his forehead, not wanting to say goodbye.

"Don't worry, Tae baby." Jimin snaked an arm around his neck, carefully rubbing their foreheads. "It's okay to mourn, it's okay to cry. We need to grieve to move on. If there are tears, let them be happy because he is no longer in pain. No longer suffering. I know you have your regrets, and miss him dearly, but let it bring you to peace knowing your father is in peace. He lead a precious life who brought a precious person into it. We are all here for you. He believes in you." Jimin encouraged so soft spoken, barely breathed out intimately.

"Thank you, Jimin. I really don't know where I'd be without you"

Taehyung placed his hand against the hefty door, Jimin's right on top of his. Jimin stood right next to Taehyung, providing eternal comfort. The younger was afraid of what he was going to witness, but swallowed the hard pill of concerns and firmed his grip on the door.

He pushed forward. The moment the door grazed ajar, his eyes were met with an array of pastel lavender lighting, against the smooth, pearly white walls that wrapped the interior. He flinched upon noticing something. The item holding in his father. The item that would go six feet under with his father. Clutching his hand over his mouth, Taehyung began silently choking out a throaty sob, while Jimin squeezed his other hand tightly.

The elegant, blood red roses cascaded down the wall, gracefully draped across the hushed purple tone of his father's casket. Reluctantly journeying closer, several intricately placed frames of his beautiful parents decorated the sea of flowers perfectly.

"It's exactly how he would've wanted it, they both loved purple so much.." Taehyung breathed, whilst his aunt clutched her aunt, bitter tears trickling down her blushed cheeks, as she placed a worn out hand onto her brother in law's casket. Their deceased loved one laid lifeless inside of this beautiful lie of life.

"He- He loved my sister unconditionally. Never once was she upset in his warm arms" his aunt heaved, breaking down, hugging the casket.

Taehyung couldn't bear to look at it any longer, resorting to dipping his head in the crook of Jimin's neck, allowing the fabric of his suit to provide a home for his salty tears and muffle his heartbroken cries. The elder held him skin-tight, stunned at the sudden outburst of emotion after a unabridged week of lingering muted. He protectively rubbed his back, drawing little circled against his convulsing back.

Jimin refrained from whispering his comforting nothings, as he felt his own throat tighten. He looked over to his aunt who was doubled over, clutching the casket for dear life as she heaved an ocean of tears. His eyes danced from picture to picture, witnessing his beautiful parents with bright smiles. The pale lights illuminated their unforgettable, priceless smiles, as his vision grew more and more blurry with every picture. His face abruptly contorted in a fashion of sheer pain, limbs galling weak as an aching sob escaped his downturned lips, a string of cries following soon after.

Jimin had yet to embrace the true, infinitely heavy weight of losing such a precious soul. Now, being in a room with the man's broken son in his arms, and his torn sister in law, and his lifeless body all at once, he was no match for the freight train crashing into him.

Taehyung tilted his head towards Jimin briefly, only to see pure distress dust his features, which only made him cry harder. His aunt limped towards the pair, clutching her stomach in pain. They all shared their sticky heat and sorrow, swaying together. The kind woman stroked both of their backs, drawing lines vertically across their spines. "We'll be okay, darlings. We'll be okay, I promise you." She tried her best to speak, words looming through her constricted throat.

An eternity of sobbing later, they paused their swaying, as the cries shrunk to whimpers, the whimpers to sniffles, and the sniffles to stray tears, which would run dry in a matter of time. Their swollen, bloodshot eyes, flickered shut at the searing pain of the bright lights, the dried residue of tears clinging to their pink cheeks.

"You two can go freshen up. I'll go welcome the guests, so I'll see you soon." She tried to smile as genuinely as virtually possible, before reaching for her makeup wipes, swiftly removing the mascara beneath her eyes with trembling hands.

Jimin pitched an audible sigh, admiring the picturesque set up one last time, before exiting to clean his best friend's tear stained face. Taehyung forced himself to look back, biting his wobbly, rosy lips, wiping his tear riddled lashes.

Half an hour turned in, as guests piled into the once spacious room. The family and friends shared their grief, as members of the Kim family ranging from cousins, uncles, and elders all shared the same aura of warmth and happiness to Jimin. Who knew the Kim's extended family were all angels too?

"How are you holding, Tae?" he whispered worriedly.

Taehyung's eyes pranced from side to side, sucking in his chapped bottom lip to prevent the severe quivering. "I'm gonna break any second now." He drew in a shaky breath, blinking away the sea that was generating in his sore eyes.

Jimin carded a delicate hand through Taehyung's black hair calmingly. "It's okay to go get some fresh air for a few minutes"

"No, no, I can't. I need to stay and greet everybody." Taehyung endeavoured to stay firm.

"Tae baby, listen to me."

The younger gulped upon hearing the nickname.

"You are so, so strong for greeting everyone up here whilst your loved one is back there one last time. Not a single soul wouldn't understand your pain. I'll be right by your side to wipe your tears when you need me. Please take care of yourself. Your father loves you, your mother loves you, I love you. So please, I need you to love you enough to put yourself first for once. I promise, it will be okay."

"So sappy.." Taehyung's knees grew weak, as he gripped Jimin's shoulders with so many emotions infiltrating his frail heart. The melodic song of Jimin's heartbeat lulled Taehyung into following him out, blanketed with pure comfort. Jimin enveloped Taehyung with protection, as he sobbed at the thought of Jimin expressing his love first, sobbed at the thought of his father, anything and everything. The entire world dissolves when the soulmates hold each other; they're each other's safe place, forever grateful for developing such warmth in a few months.

To Jimin, holding Taehyung was as precious as holding the world. The idea of protecting him from harm degenerates the dam restricting his worries, bringing immense waves of comfort to his own peace ridden soul.

Taehyung pulled back, hands perched around Jimin's small hips. "That's all I needed" he smiled.

Jimin domestically pushed a few stray shadowy strands of hair behind Taehyung's large ear, lingering there for a second. Cheeks flaring, Taehyung coughed, prompting Jimin to snap his hand back.

The funeral ended with Yunki's especially dedicated piano piece for Taehyung's father, and Namjun's tear-jerking speech, Jimin never separating even a few inches from Taehyung's shoulder.

The pair flashed home, claiming their spot in Taehyung's springy bed, laying together with their limbs entangled, minds running wild at the thought of their poignant, yet affectionate day. Days of heart wrenching cries were conquered, as Jimin tended each and every one of Taehyung's trivial needs.

"How's Taehyung, Min?"

"It's hard to say he's okay, but he's so much better than last week. He's even eating now!"

"That's amazing! Well done, and thank you for taking care of our rascal."

"How could I not?"

"You wanna know something?"

"Uh, sure? You're always so ominous, Yunki"

"Hush. I've been friends with that brat for ten years, but during that period, I don't think I've ever seen him this alive, you know"

"I- I don't think- "

"I really do believe you've changed him. I can tell he's changed you too. You're much less shy than a few months ago."

"I.. Thank you, Yun, but why are you telling me this..?"

"I just wanted to let you know, if anyone were to bring Taehyung's smile back, it would most likely be you. Take it as encouragement."

"Oh stop, we'll all bring it together, I'm sure!"

"Jimin.. who are you talking to? It's six freaking am." Taehyung groaned, shuffling across the bed Jimin was situated on.

"I gotta go, okay? I'll update you!" Jimin rushed, hearing Yunki chuckle on the other end of the line.

"Morning, Tae! How are you?"

"Hungry, pancake deprived, and I need to pee, so.." Taehyung rose from the bed, clouting his feet firm against the ground. "Gotta dash!" He shouted, stacking it down the hallway. Jimin simply shrugged, laughing to himself before sliding his feet towards the kitchen, readying a few freshly prepared pancakes. "WAIT! Are you making pancakes?" Taehyung bellowed from inside the locked bathroom, to which Jimin replied with a loud 'yes!'. "Coming!!" he hurriedly shouted, audibly jerking his joggers up in the bathroom. Jogging towards the kitchen, he smacked his lips upon the sight of a batch of pancakes, hastily planting his rear on the island chair. "Give!" Taehyung made grabby hands.

"Patience, the chef shall serve when ready."

"But it's ready..?"

"HUSH!" Jimin theatrically barked, whooping out the old chef's hat from under the island.

"Please put it away, or I'm running away with the pancakes." Taehyung disappointedly sighed, traces of sarcasm evident in his rough morning voice.

"I'm putting it away because it's itchy, not because you told me to. Let me go change, I got batter all over my clothes." Jimin pettily huffed.

"That's what an apron is for, dumbass." To which Jimin walked backwards holding both his middle fingers up at Taehyung.

Taehyung was ready to tuck into his aromatic, mouth-watering pancakes, but paused his hand holding a hefty forkful halfway. He noticed a small, purple envelope by the door. Assuming it was an important mail, he lightly jogged to the door, picking it up. The handwriting felt nostalgic, reminiscent of a grandfather's scrambled handwriting. Opening the letter, his eyes widened in shock.

For my Tae baby,

My baby, son, my everything.

I'll never be able to express my regret enough for taking a beautiful soul like your mother's away. I'm so sorry for scarring you that way, I'll take it with me to my grave. I don't have much longer left, so I wanted to try one last time, writing this long letter to you under the moonlight. I never stopped loving you; I always got updates from your school, from Namjun and Yunki, occasionally Seokjin too, watching you grow the way you did. It made my heart ache so much, but I felt so relieved to see you grow up to become so kind and handsome, just like me. Observe the humour! I hope you'll one day find it in you to forgive me. I'll die knowing my beautiful son made me so proud. I saw that painting, and the boy in the crowd; Seokjin captured a full video for me! He seems like a gem from the numerous things I've seen and heard, I approve; make him yours, son. It's December the 3rd, and I've requested the hospital to send you this letter after my funeral was held. I'm going to join your beautiful mother soon. I wanted to tell you, but I also found out too late. Timings didn't work out, so here I am. I'm always with you, Taehyung. I love you with every fibre of my being, and those will be the last words I utter, I promise. I'm at peace. Be well, my incredible son.

I love you <3 ~ Kim Jaehyun, a beyond proud father.

"I love you too, dad." Taehyung's happy tears soiled the paper, so he nippily wiped the tears away before smiling vibrantly. He looked at the selfie of his father smiling that he left behind, dated to be taken a day before his passing. The streams of life fell from his pretty eyes, long lashes liberating the tears.

"I'm back- Are you okay?" Jimin walked closer to his best friend, arms stretched out, ready for a heart to heart. Much to his surprise, Taehyung smiled. Somehow, the twinkle of tears glistening vividly in his eyes allowed his smile to bloom even more heart melting than it already was.

"Everything's fine," he giggled. "Everything is going to be just fine."

"Tell me why, why am I always wedged between you two?"

"Yunkii! Please just help! I'll buy you lamb skewers, I promise!"

"Fuck you, fuck me, I'm in. What do you want?"

"Well, to be fair, I don't really know? I'm calling it yolo though"

"... You better come up with something before I shove the nitty gritty flaming skewer down your oesophagus"

"Damn, that's a bit kinky. I'm sorry, I like someone else."

"Grow up within three seconds or I'm leaving."

"Okay, okay! Can you help me cook, and, uh keep the food warm somehow? I'll take care of the rest. Teach me tomorrow on the twenty ninth, please and thanks."

"Mhm, kay. Don't forget, I want those fancy skewers from the higher Seoul region."

He ended the call, adjusting his Gucci glasses atop his nose bridge, ready to commence operation 'YOLO'.

Taehyung spent hours calling Namjun, crafting short haikus together, flicking his pen with utmost care. After scrapping and rubbing out, scrunching and throwing balls of paper, he created an aesthetically pleasing set of fourteen cards, beginning monotonous, fading subtly into a dusty yellow.

February the first unfolded before Taehyung jolted awake at eleven am, his Sunday morning commencing aggressively. He lurched his light blue, bleached jeans up his thighs, sliding on a baggy, oversized virgin white shirt over his head. He leaned his head against his apartment wall he shared with Jimin, an unusual ray of hush radiating across their rooms. He smiled at the thought of Jimin sleeping more, strolling over to his dresser. Cleansing his skin, he brushed his curly hair flatter against his head, darting towards the bathroom. He skimmed the loaded toothbrush against his crystal white teeth, clicking his tongue in satisfaction. Skipping back towards his room, he noticed his old routine centred on his plain wall.

Mondays: apartment tidying

Tuesdays to Fridays: school and school work

Saturdays: break day

Sundays: walks at 12am

Believing he turned a new leaf, he crossed out the bottom line completely, deciding to take one last walk tonight, as his vicious cycle came to a close many months ago.

Sundays: hang out with Jimin

He was aware Jimin wasn't informed, but chose not to care, resolving to dragging him out if need be.

Skidding out the first note from his drawer, he nervously approached Jimin's door, clenching his upper arm in giddy fear. He squatted on the soles of his feet, breathing out an exasperated sigh. Slapping his face harshly, he winced, praying the sound didn't resonate. Noticing the sound of a bed creaking, he slid the note under the freshly painted white door, and ran away in unnerve.

Waking up to the reverberating echo of what sounded like a slap, Jimin widened his eyes upon checking the ticking clock opposing his bed. He slept in. Mouth agape, he kicked the blanket off his feet, all too distracted to remember the ringing slap of skin. Smacking his legs against his white wooden floors, he flung his pyjama shirt off as he ran to the bathroom. Bellicosely brushing his teeth until his gums seared, his tremendous rush to start his day as soon as possible rapidly increasing.

The sun reached its peak in the spring blue sky, alerting Jimin from the bathroom window that it was midday. Groaning with his whole body, he cleaned himself up in a sluggish manner, losing hope to be ready early. Flicking a quick hand through his hair, he threw on an oversized, army green hoodie, paired with skin tight black jeans. The pinkette unlocked his phone, fiddling through his apps for half an hour.

Jimin approached the door, stuffing his tiny feet into his heavy shoes. Glancing at his feet to assure his laces were tied, he eyeballed a small, blackish envelope. This town really likes their fancy envelopes, he silently chortled. Raising the high quality paper below his chin, he delicately separated the seal. A small, white card poked out of the rim, and Jimin tenderly slipped it out.

'Winter seas, the moon thinned to a thread of light, humming the healing song.'

~TJ

Jimin read the line over and over, unable to process the limited, poetic line. All of a sudden, a thought dawned upon him. Taehyung.

Upon hearing a violent knock, Taehyung jolted in fear, tightening his grip on the wooden broomstick. Fearing Jimin already suspected his letter, he inched closer, closer, and closer to the rustic door, poking the doorknob with the broom. Successfully twisting the golden head, he hurdled behind the closet door, equipped for assault. One may think he was overreacting, but his unique mind conjured a strange, yet potentially effective plan. The door manually creaked ajar, as heavy shoes echoed across the spotless hallway. Those familiar, heavy shoes. Taehyung jumped out with his broom, assuming Jimin was a few steps behind where he actually was. Swaying the wooden rod, a loud groan resonated through Taehyung's ears.

"Oh my god Jimin!! I- are you okay?!" Taehyung mentally facepalmed, dashing over to Jimin.

"Just.. why?" Jimin winced, massaging his numb kneecap.

"I.. I thought, um.. I thought you were the person who smacked someone in the hallway..?" Taehyung commenced his special plan, as Jimin raised a brow in disbelief, but huffed, not bothering to understand Taehyung's 'special' mind.

"I give up, carry me to your couch, you shathead!" Jimin demanded, curling an arm around Taehyung's thick neck. Taehyung complied, swooping a firm arm under Jimin's lower back and knees.

Jimin grew dizzy, unsure if it's the faint scent of Taehyung's intoxicating musky, vanilla tinted aroma, or the sweltering pain present in left leg. Maybe both. Approaching the couch, Taehyung kicked off his Monday cleaning supplies, affectionately placing Jimin atop the surface. Circling around Jimin, he placed a chunky pillow beneath his pink head, and a chunkier one under Jimin's left knee. Mingling a small cup of hot chocolate with milk, he placed it above the coffee counter, to reinforce his sincere apology.

"I'm sorry, Chim. Let me help with your knee" Taehyung suggested, rubbing his palms together timidly.

"Hey, don't worry, it happens!" Jimin ruffled his black fluffy hair even fluffier. "And.. I could use a leg massage." Jimin winked shyly.

Jimin rested his head into the sunken in pillow with one leg raised against the other pillow, hearing Taehyung scurry around for the first aid kit. As the brunette came into view, Jimin sat up slightly, long legs sprawled against the couch. Signalling with his fingers, Taehyung flicked them up and down, hinting for Jimin to raise his legs. Taehyung took place on the end of the effervescent couch, facing Jimin. Dropping his feet back onto Taehyung's lap, the latter creaked as they landed on his upper mid-section; a dangerous area for the male species.

"fair enough" Taehyung choked out. Recovering from his manly strike, he unscrewed the ointment, dabbing it onto his fingers.

"Anyways, before you annihilated my leg, I came to talk to you." Jimin side glanced, slightly embarrassed, and slightly hopeful. Taehyung gulped discretely, focusing on rubbing ointment onto Jimin's bare knee.

"Oh? What about?"

"I, kind of got a haiku? But, it was very personal. Things I would only imagine you'd know. Did you..." Jimin trailed off, his madly rosed cheeks flushing, hoping Taehyung got the idea.

"I didn't do anything." Taehyung deadpanned, hand on Jimin's knee, firm eyes intimately staring into Jimin's embarrassed ones. Jimin's toes curled against Taehyung's thigh, sending a jolt of electricity through Taehyung's suddenly sensitive body.

"Ah, okay. It just mentioned a moon, and humming, so I assumed it was you." He breathed.

"Psh, practically the whole school knows about the cute pink dude singing, though." Taehyung covered himself verbally, proceeding to rub his knee again.

"No way! How do people know?" Jimin flinched, lifting his torso from the couch.

"This is a high end school, ya know? Doesn't take much to link a singing dude to my painting. Besides, I mentioned your voice in my speech. Maybe someone fancies you?" Taehyung winked, nudging Jimin's unharmed leg cheekily.

"Uh.. I would rather that not be a thing, to be honest." Taehyung's ears perked up at Jimin's statement, as Jimin laid back against the profuse pillow.

"Huh, why not?"

"I guess I.. Hmm. I'm not telling you!" Jimin started mindlessly, before his defiant side came to perform.

"Quite the brat, aren't you?- "

"Wait!! How do they even know my address?!" Taehyung panicked, despite the note not appearing to be of his handiwork.

"Hmm.. maybe they asked our group? Don't forget a bunch of other kids from our university live here. Besides, I wouldn't worry if I were you. You aren't cute enough to stalk." Taehyung shrugged. In response, Jimin raised his right leg up high, dropping it with severe force.

"OUCH! My babies- "

Eight days unthreaded before Jimin's eyes, heart slightly melting at the daily haiku's. He woke up looking forward to them, slightly disappointed that they weren't coming from the person he expected. Mind filled to the brim with burning questions, he danced delicately, minding his less painful than before kneecap. Glancing through the mirror, he noticed a dazed Hoseok's eyes wandering in Jimin's general direction. Snapping upwards, he adjusted his posture before casually strolling towards him, conversing with whatever crossed his mind.

" -And then he wacked me in the knee! So I kicked his- Hobi? Hellooo?" Jimin waved a hand in front of Hoseok's absent face, feeling slightly eery at his unusual, rare silence. Growing tired of his stagnant status, he released an array of loud, strange notices, jolting Hoseok back to life.

"Bro, what the hell?!" Hoseok tuned back into reality, away from the thoughts of the later happenstances enwrapping Taehyung and Jimin.

"I was talking to a wall for two minutes, I had a right"

"... What did you even want?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk to my amigo. Why were you so.. out of it?"

"No reason.." Hoseok glanced at his shoes.

"By the way, I wanted to know something"

"Fire away, tell the reliable, totally honest Hobi" Hoseok exclaimed falsely, sweat dripping across his forehead in fortified pressure.

"Did you give my address to someone? I keep getting cute haikus."

"No.. but are they an issue?" Hoseok frantically questioned, detesting the fact that Namjun trusted Hoseok enough to allow him to retain such information.

"Well, no! it sounds like you're the one giving them, calm down. It excites me, only because I'm picturing it differently"

"Different how?" Hoseok dug further.

"Kind of.. as a person I would know" Jimin scratched the back of his neck apprehensively.

"Soon, my child.. " Hoseok hushed, scuttling away backwards from Jimin ominously, tripping over a bottle in the process. Facepalming, Jimin unheeded his special friend's antics, thoughts painted over by the powerfully staining ink of the love poems.

'Treasures of the seven oceans, beneath the stars of the silken midnight firmament. Wear something warm.'

~TJ

Jimin was beyond bewildered. He received these deemed sweet notes in random parts of the day, confused on what to think or feel. He was sat on the floor opposite the door, with a yellow envelope placed between his forefingers. The familiar warmth bloomed in his rapidly beating heart, quickening for several reasons. A stranger wants to meet him, so he's petrified. A loving stranger wants to meet him, which makes him uncomfortable. A loving stranger that seemed so familiar wanted to meet him, which put his soul at ease. Yet, Jimin was not sure if that was enough to allow him to go. Of course, he was curious to lay eyes upon the familiar stranger, in fact, his heart grew excited at that idea. But is he ready to hypothetically risk his safety?

Placing the latest note atop his desk, he paused in place. Squinting his eyes, he stepped forward, analysing the stacked envelopes. Noticing a gradual gradient from mono to yellow, and small digits on the sides of the letters, stopping at thirteen, with the last note worded as 'Valentine's Day'. Mind blank, fingers curled, eyes wide. Jimin was shocked at such small details encapsulated in these envelopes, wondering who would go to such lengths to design and write perfectly to the atom. Revisiting these thoughts, he comprehended something. Today was Valentine's Day, and he was romantically asked out. Blushing madly, he flicked through his soft hair. Touched, yet disappointed, he slumped in his desk chair with the bite of his plump lip, debating if he should go or not.

Unlocking his phone, he ghosted over a certain contact. Feeling conflicted, he locked his phone as he shoved it in his pocket, huffing in displeasure as he reached the school gates.

"What do you mean? You have to go!" Seokjin eagerly beamed.

"Why should I? I'm not interested in this person, or in dying" Jimin sputtered.

"Maybe.. Taehyung could watch from a distance to make sure everything goes decent?" Yunki suggested, as Namjun hummed in agreement.

"It's worth going, you'll be safe." Namjun added.

"But.. I really am not interested.. " Jimin pouted, sliding down the coffee shop's chair.

"I reckon you would be." Hoseok uttered.

"What?" Jimin's ears perked, curious as to what he knows. "You know something Hoseok, you've always been a bad liar"

"Shhh! I know nothing, no one here trusts me enough to tell me everything!"

"So someone here knows?" Jimin dug further, watching Hoseok sink into his spot.

"A paper bag can't hold a fire in.. " Taehyung inaudibly mumbled under his breath, ready to hurt Hoseok. "Calm down, Chim. It would be rude of us to not tell you anything. I'll be right behind you when you meet that person, okay?" Taehyung soothed, rubbing Jimin's neck in hopes of bringing him to a stop, fearing Hoseok may say too much. Glaring at said man, he brought Jimin to a halt, allowing him to rest his head into the nook of his neck.

Feeling content, he relaxed into Taehyung's warm hold, whispering a small 'okay'. Thawing into the position he was in, he sighed into Taehyung's neck, slow breathing sending small jolts of electricity down Taehyung's spine. Shivering in response, Taehyung relentlessly blushed upon losing face in front of his group. The whole table cooed at the sight, silently egging on each other's eagerness as soon as Jimin fluttered his puffy eyes shut, drifting into a scarcely approached slumber.

"Whipped, I tell you!" Seokjin whisper-shrieked, excitedly thrashing into Yunki's arm.

"Hey Siri, what's the time?" Jimin questioned, activating his virtual friend.

"Eight o' clock in the evening."

Panic wafted a malodourous scent from the temples of Jimin's anxieties striking at a higher chord at every minute that ticked by. He held his marshmallow head between his clenched hands, elbows planted on his knees as he sat down. Attempting to ground his mind, he whispered trivial nothings to himself, calming his nerves with the thought of Taehyung being right behind him. With a ring, his phone set off, eliciting Jimin to marginally recoil. As Taehyung's name illuminated his face, his features morphed into one of serenity.

"Hey!" Jimin initiated keenly.

"Jiimiiin! You ready?" Taehyung beamed, causing Jimin to softly smile despite the topic.

"Well, not really. I can't count how many times I've said I'm not interested."

"... I get that, but trust me, you never know who it is! You might find someone you'll come to like"

"I never really thought of it like that. Even then, I doubt I'd be interested. Tsh."

"Oh! By the way, I have to go grocery shopping, I'll be at the beach a bit before you, kay?"

"You're such a night owl. I'll see you soon Taeble" Jimin chuckled.

"Au revoir, Chimney." Taehyung finished, with an exceedingly histrionic French accent.

Deciding on a sprightly blue, fitted V-neck satin dress shirt, and a pair of black skin tight jeans, wrapping a black belt across his small waist, Jimin orbited around the mirror, contemplating the outfit's harmony. Twirling around once more, he firmly nodded, appreciating the replication the mirror is proposing. Feeling confident, he combed through his hair with a strawberry scented oil, parting the middle of his hair into a comma. He rubbed a silken blend into his unspoiled skin, massaging a hint of clear balm against his pillowy lips. A spritz of strawberry perfume dusted Jimin's clothed body, embroidering the charming trademark across his sinewy figure.

With an hour remaining until his less dreaded than before encounter, he decided to spend the next fifteen minutes flicking through a few apps on his phone. Meanwhile, an anxious Taehyung was frantically skidding across the spring sand. He spread the surprise across the shore, whilst Yunki kept the fresh, home-made meal warm in his car's heated seat.

"Hey, Yunki! He's arriving in a few minutes, should we start spreading the food?" Taehyung gleamed, eagerly jogging, and kicking sand in his spot.

"Hmm, Jimin's always at least five minutes late, but he's annoyingly unpredictable, so might as well.. right?" Yunki analysed, mind set on the tender lamb skewers.

"Yeah, let's just do it.. I'm terrified, what if he rejects me?"

"I honestly believe everything always happens for the better. If he rejects you, you won't be hung up. If he doesn't, you have your soulmate. In the end, it's always good for you." Taehyung intently listened, resembling a toddler. "With that being said, I highly doubt he'd reject you." Yunki analysed rationally, speaking on the situation the way it has been delt, avoiding inflicting any false hope onto Taehyung.

"How do you know?" The fluffy haired man sulked.

"I won't spoil the fun. You'll find out in.." Yunki trailed off, flicking his wrist to check the time. "fifty eight seconds. I'm off, good luck!"

"Thanks! Happy Valentine Yoongles!"

Taehyung stood in their special spot, standing tall despite his swarming nerves, only being able to hope the message wasn't too encrypted to the point where Jimin couldn't pinpoint his location.

Jimin inhaled two lungs worth of air, contently relaxing at the aromatic spring air lacing into the tip of his nose. After triple checking the yellow card, he unquestionably concluded the location to be the beach. In Taehyung's theory of the mystery person linking him to his painting, he couldn't be more sure. He promptly marched, exhilaration firing his every large stride. Mentally scolding himself, he was already two minutes late, and so he began his light running to the beach. Out of breath, his eyes skimmed across part of the midnight scenery, looking for anything out of the ordinary. Deciding to message Taehyung, he typed a little reminder.

You

-You here?

Ping!

Jimin's ears perked at the light, yet clear ring of a phone, walking towards the general location the brief sound came from. Taehyung sucked in a breath between his crystal white teeth, scrunching his nose in annoyance. Kicking the sand for a few seconds, he pivoted on his foot, turning to see a beautiful man walking towards his direction. Pivoting back around, his nerves sky rocketed in anticipation, growing fidgety. Deciding to help keep himself grounded, he leaned down to retie his laces.

Slowing down his firm strides, his jaw dropped in awe. His eyes floated across, the shore, eyes twinkling astonishment. Beautiful orbs of dusty yellow lights were dotted across the shore, illuminating the papaver yellow balloons swaying in the sea breeze, each heightened at a different length. A wide, pastel purple blanket was sprawled across the sand, with a beautiful array of mouth-watering dishes, lit by a branched out candlestick. Jimin blinked. Rubbing his eyes, he blinked again. He refused to believe this was for him, turning around for a split second. He refused. Twirling back around to the spread, he bit his lip at the utopic sight. A tall, broad man rose from his knee, facing the moon conquering the sea. Unable to recognise him in the dark atmosphere, he shuffled nearer. The closer he got, the more the aura emitted by the balls shimmered in the sand, creating a paradise like image; a beautiful nirvana lighting up the dusky sky.

Whispering a small 'woah', he inched closer, coughing slightly, in attempts of capturing the man's attention. The man in the collared white shirt, and silver embroidered black suit flinched. The dotted balls of light illumed the lower parts of their bodies, the sultry, yet sweet sensation amplifying. Seconds passed, and the male dipped his head, timidly turning his body to face the slightly smaller man. Jimin's eyes bulged out of his head upon noticing the full head of curly, midnight black hair. Bringing his hands up to his face, he clasped his mouth shut, watching the man raise his head. They locked eyes, an intense gaze irradiating from the male.

"You made it" Taehyung breathed, shaky voice juxtaposing his firm posture.

"I don't get it, where is the person?"

"You're looking at him." Taehyung voiced, watching a sweltering rosy blush stain Jimin's plump cheeks.

"I- You- "

"Sit down, Jiminie. Let's eat!" Taehyung interrupted.

Grabbing hold of Jimin's small, clammy hands ever so delicately, he lead them to their positions, squatting to Jimin's position and arranging the pillows. Once he was sure Jimin would sit comfortably, he released Jimin's hand, sitting opposite him.

"This.. This is all so beautiful.. I really can't describe how unearthly this is. I could only dream to see this even once.." Jimin sighed, eyes gazing across the euphoric scenery in childlike wonder.

"Honestly, you're more beautiful to me." Taehyung justly complemented cheesily, a rush of confidence infiltrating his veins. In response, Jimin nervously looked downwards, fiery cheeks sweltering into a deeper shade of crimson. Taehyung, unable to stop his spreading grin, couldn't help but stare at the sight in front of him. The same man who sang a song so warm, grew to become his best friend. The man with pink hair, the man who was always late, the man who would never miss an opportunity to be petty. His fitted silk shirt hugged his lean figure so beautifully, the scarce light framing his silhouette ethereally. He wasn't lying when he said Jimin was more of a sight than the scenery itself.

Jimin remained silent, answering with his eyes. Eyes so captivating, so deeply gazing into Taehyung's crescent ones. Flickering his eyes downwards, he released a wide spread of excited noises, eyes glittering at the sight of all his favourite dishes.

"You cooked all this?!"

"I learnt from Yunki. But yeah, 'tis my handiwork, monsieur"

"You're incredible! You even made my favourite ice cream cakes!" Jimin clapped his hands.

"How could I not make a mochi for a mochi?" Taehyung babied, leaning over the candles to pinch Jimin's soft cheek.

Tucking into the lip-smacking pork belly, he hummed in delight, leaning back into the pillows behind him. Taehyung silently observed, whirlwind of emotions settling into a gentle breeze in the pits of his stomach, relieved Jimin appeared to enjoy it. Loading his spoon, he gulped down a massive chunk, choking profusely at the lump of pork wedged in his airway. Jimin jolted upwards, leaning over, placing a hand behind Taehyung's back, and one on his chest. Slapping his well-founded back, he helped Taehyung relieve himself, slightly massaging his chest.

Taehyung swallowed the pork, subconsciously placing his significantly larger hand atop Jimin's smaller ones. Releasing a drawn out breath of air, he glanced at Jimin, who's naturally rosy lips were parted, face resembling that of a concerned person's. Eyes slanting downwards, Jimin observed every twitch and parting of Taehyung's lips. A humid atmosphere hung over their heads, tension building much too fast for a 'friendly' outing. Backing away slowly, Jimin brought a thumb towards Taehyung's face. He wiped the sauce off the corner of his separated lips, inspecting Taehyung hold his breath, and brought his body back to his seat.

"You okay now..?" Jimin questioned, genuinely concerned.

"Uh, I- yeah. Thank you, Jimin" Taehyung stuttered, unable to process a cohesive string of thoughts.

Casual chatter, waffling, and stifling laughter reverberated into the moonlit twilight, stuffing their already full stomachs with more piles of food, not a single regret in sight. Taehyung presented the mochi cakes, a beautiful assortment of yellow and purple cakes arranged in a flower pattern. Loading five cakes into Jimin's plate, he placed the box aside.

His elbows dug into his thighs, placing his chin atop his clasped hands, contently watching Jimin dig in. Bite after bite, Jimin hummed, stomach bloated with Taehyung's craft. Reaching for another set mochis from the plate, he noticed Taehyung completely dazed off, lovingly smiling at Jimin, cheek resting on his fist, as if he was the whole world. Even at the snap of Jimin's fingers, Taehyung remained static. Rolling his eyes, he imitated Taehyung's posture, initiating a staring contest with him. Jimin didn't blink once, whilst Taehyung occasionally fluttered his thin eyelids, Jimin mentally hooraying in his cognizance. Growing tired of the black male's copious silence, he forked a piece of mochi from the plate, bringing it towards Taehyung's upturned lips.

"Open up, Tae baby." Jimin softly requested, placing the fork at the entrance of his mouth, slightly prodding against his lips. Flinching for the nth time tonight, Taehyung jolted upwards marginally, unclasping his lips to bite into the mochi. Chewing slowly, he continued fondly ogling at Jimin, not bothering to care about how 'whipped' he looks, according to Seokjin.

"The food was incredible, you know? Not to mention the whole setup- I just, I'm really grateful, Tae" Jimin gratified Taehyung, cupping his cheeks, signalling for Taehyung to look him in the eyes, pulling away after grazing his fingertips against the hollows of his cheeks.

"Hey, the night's not over yet!" Taehyung beamed, realising that he's been gawking at Jimin for over ten minutes, ready to commence other things.

"It's not..?"

"No, but those can wait. For now, lie next to me." Taehyung patted the space next to him, pulling a spare blanket from his side.

On his hands and knees, he shuffled closer to Taehyung, plopping his head on Taehyung's large chest, hands and legs thrown over Taehyung's torso and upper thighs. In response, Taehyung used the hand Jimin rested on to pull him closer, finding a home in Jimin's hair, gently massaging his scalp. Sighing in affection, he leaned closer into Taehyung's gentle touch. The nippily cold air permeated through their bodies, as Jimin's soft shiver grazed against Taehyung. Throwing the fluffy white blanket over their bodies, they instantly warmed up further, huddling into each other like little penguins.

As they lied peacefully in each other's warm embrace, Jimin couldn't help but wonder why. Why are they here? Why did Taehyung give those notes? Why him?

"Taehyung." Jimin breathlessly asked, blood running cold in slight fear.

"Yes?" he responded, immediately snapping his neck downwards to Jimin, chin grazing Jimin's cherry blossom pink hair. Jimin gained a slither of confidence, raising his chin to meet Taehyung's wide eyes.

"Why did you give those notes? Were they really you..?" Jimin began unsurely, subconsciously gripping Taehyung's side tighter.

"I.. I guess I should probably tell you." Taehyung chuckled, all worries dissipating, just wanting to release the burdening truth already. "I like you. Like like you. Like, I really like you, maybe a bit more than I should. Maybe a bit unhealthy. I was always intrigued by you, maybe more fond, at the start. Kind of cold, sassy, impatient, but you seemed cool. The more we hung out, the more you grew to be confident, affectionate, and goofy, and I guess after that, it was much more than just being fond. I realised I liked you, maybe back in late November? I know, quite early on. But then, after our conversation about time, and how what we do within that time matters more than time itself, I was sure. But you're just.. you. It was hard not to like you, ya know?" Taehyung paused for a second, recollecting his thoughts. 

"I made these notes to be romantic, along with this setup. I really wanted to be a man for you, so I tried my best, I even made them thinking of our personal doings! You know, the note slipping, being all sly and not telling each other what we're actually doing and just showing it, the balloons.. I really tried, and I pray it's enough." Taehyung looked away, bringing a close to his opened vent of emotions. Exhaling deeply, he faced upwards again, stargazing at the twinkling balls of passionately burning fire, searing millions of light years away.

"You don't have to accept, I'd understand. I hope we can remain friends at least." Taehyung concluded his heartfelt speech with a relieved exhale, drawing miniature circles into Jimin's hair.

"Idiot."

"Wh.. "

Taehyung couldn't bring himself to finish at Jimin's painful response, gluing his eyes shut. Jimin abruptly sat up, blanket slipping off his body. His hair was slightly dishevelled, rosy lips parted, dusty cheeks flushed pink. He inched closer, satin shirt slipping off marginally, displaying his protruding collarbone. Crawling over a single tiny step, he slipped his outer leg over Taehyung's torso. At either side of Taehyung's head laid both of Jimin's elbows, forearms resting on the blanket. Almost straddling Taehyung, Jimin gazed beyond deep into Taehyung's cavern of eyes. His eyes. Eyes that twinkled in the dimmest of rooms, eyes that told a thousand stories with the simplest gaze. So dissimilar from his purposeless, wandering eyes from months ago. Flickering across his face, Jimin admired the mature man beneath him. The very man who sobbed, laughed, and played with him. He himself was unsure of what he was doing, yet he felt as if he didn't need to know. He could take his time.

Bringing a hand to rest against Taehyung's hollow cheek, he gently caressed his soft skin with a careful fingers, whilst the other hand migrated to Taehyung's fluffy, midnight hair. Fondling the thick strands, he gazed even further into Taehyung's wider than before dusky eyes. He suddenly grew curious. Curious of what it felt like to dance. Not a practiced routine. Not at all. The dance he was seeking, the dance of their lips, grazing against each other, without a rhythm or rhyme, free-styling. Resting his rear against Taehyung's pelvis, he sat comfortably, sinking closer to Taehyung's puzzled, yet lustrous face. With fluttering, dusty lids, his eyes bored deep into Taehyung's, rubbing his lips together subtly.

Dipping closer, Jimin's cold nose touched the tip of Taehyung's, nuzzling into his face. Jimin's breath fanned against Taehyung's moisturised lips, as Taehyung subconsciously flinched his chin upwards, lips millimetres away from touching. The rays of the golden balls illuminated the side of their faces, the sultry aura commencing its grand return. Beneath the stars, in the spell of the bewitching night, the pair laid, completely in a trance. The crashing of the sea became nothing more than white noise to them, as Jimin unceasingly teased Taehyung's lips with his hot breath. Growing impatient, Taehyung reached upwards again, Jimin backing away by an inch.

Placing a firm hand atop Taehyung's shoulder pushing him down, Jimin smirked enticingly, sinking further down atop Taehyung's body. Taehyung felt heavy, desperate, needy; yet much to his displeasure, Jimin was taking his time.

Jimin tilted his head downwards again, fluffy hair tickling Taehyung's forehead, painfully slow. He swiped a tongue over his own pink lips, before licking Taehyung's swiftly, and heavily, tasting the vanilla mochi. The latter jerked in shock, toes curling in his leather dress shoes, his hands sliding up, finding space on Jimin's small hips, to which Jimin sighed in gratification. Gripping even tighter in anticipation, he tried pulling the pink haired man down by the hips, as Jimin gripped his shoulder tenser in retort.

Threading his hands back into Taehyung's hair, Jimin tickled his lips against Taehyung's as he moved his head side to side, jolts of electricity shooting through their zealous bodies. With one last gaze into Taehyung's hooded eyes, Jimin's glittery ones wavered shut, feeling Taehyung's heart thump against his chest. Jimin pressed down even further, lips finally meeting. Fully sunk down onto Taehyung's body, his hands were entangled into Taehyung's hair deeply, whilst Taehyung massaged Jimin's sides. The stars aligned, and the seas crashing dissipated into soft sways; they felt heaven take place between their mouths. They swayed their lips in perfect harmony, Jimin's pillowy lips gently massaging Taehyung's rosy ones, unable to restrict the sigh he let out against Jimin's. They danced together, lips moulding into each other's, as Taehyung gripped him even tighter, the pressure erupting a flame of excitement into Jimin's body. Relentlessly pressing lips against each other, they kept a slow, passionate rhythm steady, sizzling faces radiating heat under the blanket of the chilly atmosphere.

Jimin separated from Taehyung by a few centimetres, breathlessly attempting to fill his lungs with oxygen, with a string of saliva connecting them. Eyes closed, his heavy breath fanned against Taehyung's swollen lips. Growing impatient again, Taehyung loomed a hand behind Jimin's neck, forcefully pulling him down, wanting more.

Taehyung rejected any idea of slowing his pace, eagerly reaching up, capturing his plump lips once more. He embraced Jimin in a constricted grip, swiping his tongue against his lip. Jimin quivered, sighing lightly into the kiss, as he parted his lips slightly. Chest to chest, chin to chin, nose to nose, they only grew closer, abridging any marginal gap. Swaying up and down rhythmically into the kiss, Jimin increased Taehyung's already sky high sensitivity, as a burning ball of fire scorched in their lower cores. Taehyung darted his tongue in, tasting Jimin's strawberry mochi flavoured hollow. Eyes rolling back in pleasure, Jimin tugged at Taehyung's long hair, triggering Taehyung in ways one can't describe. Growling slightly, Taehyung pushed Jimin back, his large body climbing over, hiding Jimin's slightly smaller frame.

Not once disconnecting their burning lips, Taehyung bit down on Jimin's flushed bottom lip, taking it between his teeth, tugging on it dominantly. Unable to contain himself, he dug his fingers into Taehyung's clothed back, gripping the lacy blazer for dear life. Taehyung ran the palms of his hands up and down Jimin's sides, feeling Jimin shudder beneath him. The fiery, passionate, yet rough kiss only grew even more blistering, when Taehyung harshly grabbed Jimin's chin, tilting his head to the side, allowing further access into his hollow. Taehyung, without a question, dominated the harmonious dance, not once reaching up for more air. They were both on cloud nine, completely in a reverie. Gradually, they slowed their rough pace, coarse kissing lowering in tempo. Shallow breaths were shared between the pair, short, loving kisses toned down into pecks, as Taehyung's dominant side subdued. Collapsing atop Jimin, his body blanketed Jimin's, as the pink haired man wrapped his legs firmly around the latter's torso.

Jimin fondly twirled Taehyung's thick, luscious hair between his fingers, whilst Taehyung lied against Jimin's chest, legs trapped between Jimin's. They were both breathless, speechless, thoughtless. Mind blank, in each other's arms, in complete and utter bliss.

"Idiot." Jimin breathlessly repeated.

".. I- "

"I like you too. Like like. I really like you. Like, I really like you too. I knew I liked you in January, but I have a feeling I may have liked you way before. I'm not that observant, clearly. You don't make my heart race at all, not in that bad type of way. You make me feel at home, like I have nothing to ever be nervous about. I never feel calm with anyone, but you. I don't feel jittery, or anxious; if anything, I just know you're the reason I'm sleeping more. You really are my safe place, Taehyung." Jimin confessed, heart rate accelerating in embarrassment.

"I.. I wasn't expecting this at all. The.. Y'know.. The um, the kiss" Taehyung burned cerise. "I just wasn't expecting you to reciprocate my feelings. You're you" Taehyung resting against his forearms, Jimin's arms and legs still wrapped around Taehyung.

"What does that mean?" Jimin curiously pouted.

"You're just, really incredible? Kind, affectionate, hardworking, goofy, caring, beautiful, amazing dancer, singe- "

"Ahh, shhh! I get it, you're whipped" Jimin blushed, pulling Taehyung's face down, noses touching in an eskimo kiss.

"As if you aren't, you massive tease. The hell was that?" Taehyung pestered, eyes glinting in a cheeky sparkle, flushed faces still in close proximity.

"Please stoppp! You're gonna kill me before we even date!" Jimin whined, slapping his mouth at the last sentence.

"Hmm? Before we what..?" Taehyung huskily quizzed, lowering his face back down to Jimin's.

"Before.. Before we.. " Jimin trailed off, eyes focused on Taehyung's swollen lips.

"Cutie" Taehyung cooed, pinching Jimin's button nose.

"Your socks!" rolling his eyes, Taehyung flicked his hair into Jimin's face, shaking his head back and forth, tickling Jimin's nose.

"Eeeeh, stoppp! Your hair is too fluffy, I swear I'll sneeze in your hair!" Jimin threatened, bringing Taehyung to a halt. They laid in silence for a few seconds, as Taehyung laid his head against Jimin's chest, finding a new comfort he never knew he needed. Just listening to his heartbeat. Knowing he's real, he's alive, and he's the only one who's allowed to make it race.

"Jimin."

"Yeah?"

"Be mine." Taehyung panned, raising his head to stare directly into Jimin's eyes, a firm, serious gaze reinforcing his sincerity. Jimin burst into a grin, briefly twittering hysterically.

"I'm yours, Kim Taehyung. I'm all yours, if you're all mine too" Jimin soothed, shamelessly ogling at Taehyung's well defined features with loving eyes.

"I was yours from the beginning, Minnie."

Seconds flounder, as the pair simply bask in the sight before them. A single tear slid down Jimin's cheek, beaming under the faint traces of light. Taehyung fondly rubbed Jimin's full cheek, wiping away the stray tear with his thumb.

"Why the tears?"

"I'm just so grateful. You've done more for me than you know. Seriously. Just being my friend, helping my insomnia, this whole setup, loving me- and seeing me as something more? I was so happy when I saw it was you at the shore. This is stuff people can only read about.. " Jimin hiccupped, immense love flooding in the form of crystalline tears.

"I could say the same for you. From being my muse, getting my life together, being there for me when.. my dad passed away. You're a million words and more."

"How are you holding up from it?" Jimin softly asked, massaging his scalp. Taehyung reassuringly massaged Jimin's bulky, yet thin arm, parting his lips to speak.

"Honestly, I'm completely okay. He'll be in my memories. Of course, I occasionally mourn, but that will get less frequent, especially with you by my side" Taehyung excitedly beamed, tickling Jimin's sides. Choking out a heavy laugh, he lightly slapped Taehyung, cupping his cheeks after a few seconds.

"You're really handsome, you know? Just thought I should tell you now since I'd never admit that in a few days time." Jimin admitted embarrassedly.

"And you are a good kisser." Jimin averted his eyes, groaning before hiding his face into Taehyung's elevated chest.

".. Really?"

"You've never been told that before?" Taehyung grew curious.

"Well, no. It was kinda my first kiss.. "

"No way! You mean you're completely untouched?" To which Jimin nodded a timid no.

"Well, yeah.. You?"

"I haven't either, but for someone as.. How do I even describe you? For someone as beautiful as you, it's just weird.. " Taehyung nonchalantly admitted, earning a flushed Jimin, with his mouth agape.

"You do realise I'm in shock too? You're really handsome."

"I was waiting for someone special. And, I think I've found someone who's more than just that."

"You little sap, tonight's really the night we admit stuff, huh?"

"Wanna know something about tonight? Or, midnights in general" Taehyung ominously prompted, Jimin furrowing his brows in perplexment.

"Midnights are called the witching hour. Oddly enough, a lot of our hangouts happen at this time. It's called that because witches were supposedly more active at this time. Kinda like you. I saw you at midnight, and I felt completely bewitched"

"You're kind of smart, you know? I never knew that.. " Jimin thoughtfully responded, processing the information further. Drawing circles against his chest, he pulled Taehyung to lie chest to chest, with Jimin's legs not having any plans of unwrapping from Taehyung's waist.

"Don't know why you're so shocked about that.. Kind of offended actually" Taehyung acted hurt. "You know what I just realised too?" Taehyung pondered, gawking at Jimin deeply, as the pink haired wondered what he was going to say, following up from his thoughtful analysis of midnight. "You have white roots that fade into pink hair"

"Taehyung." Jimin shortly uttered, already fed up with him.

"Yeah?"

"How have you literally never noticed that? You're not very observant for a painter"

"Hey, I can't help it! I'm legally blind!" Taehyung ruffled Jimin's whitish pink hair, squidging his cheeks fondly afterwards.

"Speaking of, where are your glasses?"

"Oh, I wore contacts today, since I wanted to look good for you" Taehyung casually mentioned, causing Jimin to grow fidgety out of embarrassment.

"You look good with them too! You're pretty either way. "

"Aww, Jiminie. You complimented me without blushing!!" Taehyung peppered small kisses across Jimin's unblemished face. Several across the forehead, cheeks, nose, and a long, passionate kiss on the lips. Lost in each other's touch, they slowly moved against each other, before Taehyung pulled away satisfied.

"Can't believe these are all mine" He whispered, wiping a thumb over Jimin's bottom lip, pulling it back, watching it collide with his top lip.

"Everything I have is yours. Gah, you've turned me into such a sap, Tae!" Jimin squealed, punching his chest lightly, feeling dizzy at Taehyung's intoxicatingly sweet, musky vanilla scent.

"So you really mean, I, Kim Taehyung, can call you, Park Jimin, my boyfriend? I really get to introduce you like that? There's no way this is real.. Pinch me" Taehyung briefly acknowledged Jimin with a sarcastic eye roll, slipping back into his own world. In response, Jimin punched Taehyung's upper thigh. "Ouch! I said pinch, not punch!"

"You kinda sound like a priest, and you deserved it either way. And, y..- yes.. Please be possessive, I want to feel loved" Jimin vulnerably confessed, afraid of showing such an exposed side of himself.

"That goes without saying, baby. Please don't feel shy, ask for anything, I really owe it to you" Taehyung wholeheartedly responded, to which Jimin bit his lip to hide a rapidly growing smile at the new nickname.

"You owe me nothing, Taehyung. Your time and presence is pure gold for me. Much more than that" Jimin replied, tenderly massaging Taehyung's neck.

"That reminded of me of two months back, you know, before my birthday" Taehyung cringed, remembering such bleak days, bleak days he hadn't had in months prior to that week.

"What happened back then? No pressure in telling me at all."

Silently thanking Jimin for being such a seraph, he nodded his head in disagreement. "Of course I'll tell you. No secrets between us; besides, I told you I'd tell you what happened eventually." Taehyung sighed, eyebrows creasing at his unnecessary petty, childish behaviour. "I know it's gonna sound pretty childish, but I'll explain as I'm going on. That night after the art gallery, I leaned in to kiss you, but I guess you thought I was only going for a hug. At the time, I thought you rejected me, but a day later I realised you probably didn't notice, so I avoided you to figure myself out."

"Woah, what?! I really did think you were going for a hug.. I'm so sorry Tae baby"

"I think it's better it worked out like this, here on Valentine's Day. So if anything, I'm glad you didn't notice."

"True. hey, let me lie on top of you" Jimin mindlessly uttered, groaning at Taehyung as he bounced his brows up and down continuously, smirking and winking, resembling a pervert. "Please, consider therapy. Or Jesus."

"Jesus sounds good. I'd get on my knees for you any day" Taehyung nudged Jimin's arm before winking and laying down on the blanket behind him.

Jimin pulled off Taehyung's blazer, disliking the heavy fabric restricting the radiation of their body's natural heat. Climbing on top of Taehyung again, his hips met Taehyung's as he curled his head against his broad chest.

"Oh- Jimin.. " Taehyung winced, hands against the sides of Jimin's hips.

"Hmm?" Jimin unknowingly hummed, raising his head off Taehyung's firm chest to meet eyes with the latter.

"You might wanna.. move your hip away from mine, uhm"

"Oh! Oh my god, I'm sorry!" Jimin frantically apologised with a reddened face, shifting his hip higher roughly.

"Woah! Someone's a bit excited. Let's at least wait a bit, huh?" Taehyung teased, bopping the tip of Jimin's reddened nose.

"Please just show mercy Taehyung, there's only so much I can take right now"

"Yeah, you can take this di- "

" -sgusting apple pie!" Jimin hurriedly cut in, refusing to hear the rest of that sentence.

"Speaking of apple pie.. " Taehyung reached over his head, plastic rustling from underneath the corner of the purple blanket. Dragging the crunching object, he proudly presented them to Jimin, a beautifully childish, boxy smile overtaking Taehyung's lips.

Jimin gasped. A dazzling bouquet of daffodils were presented to Jimin, a few specks of purple and yellow glitter dusted across the petals. They bloomed until they ached, fully open, sharing its jaw dropping beauty. Pushing the bouquet closer to Jimin, he stared at it wide eyed, in shock at Taehyung's additional surprise.

"Wow.. these are so pretty! But.. what have they got to do with apple pie?" Jimin inquired, stroking the petals. "Actually, never mind. I don't want to know." Jimin sighed. Ignoring the pink haired man's question, Taehyung excitedly introduced his bouquet.

"They're for you! I bought them for three reasons. Guess!!" Taehyung grinned from ear to ear, hugging Jimin tightly. The latter placed the flowers to the side, in order to avoid prodding Taehyung's face with the stems.

"Mm, my favourite colour?"

"Ding ding ding! Next reason!" Taehyung clapped around Jimin's waist, encouraging him.

"Hmm.. Is it something to do with it being spring?" Jimin inquisitively pondered, voice rising in pitch as he asked.

"You're not too shabby at this. What do you think the final reason is?" Taehyung fondly asked, applying pressure to the arch of Jimin's back, knowing he enjoys it.

"Uh.. I'm not too sure" Jimin scratched the top of his head, thinking hard as to what the answer could be. "Will you not tell me?" he pouted.

"Nope" Taehyung teased, popping the 'p'. "When you figure it out, tell me what you think it is."

"Mysterious brat. You really make everything so personal, huh? What a charming boyfriend I have"

"Say it again!" Taehyung excitedly pleaded, shaking Jimin up and down.

"Mysterious brat." Jimin teased, pressing a chaste kiss onto Taehyung's cheek.

"Noo! The other part!"

"What? my thoughtful, warm, talented boyfriend?"

".. I'm in heaven. Sweet Jesus, I'm ascending." Taehyung dropped his head back, smiling the biggest box smile Jimin's ever seen, sighing as Jimin pressed a light kiss to his widespread lips.

"Savour it, weirdo. I'm only being nice for today." Before Taehyung could speak, Jimin initiated another kiss as he cupped Taehyung's cheeks, ever so gently, delicately, warmly moving against Taehyung. He was on cloud nine, wildest dreams served on a silver platter for Taehyung. "Thank you for today, for being so romantic. Everything." Jimin smiled, appreciating every detail. Taehyung couldn't respond. He was so drawn back, so deeply in awe. What he deemed to be an angel without wings laid on top of him, clinging onto him, smiling at him, only him. The mere thing he could do was grin, affectionately pushing loose strands of hair behind his small ear.

He really is mine, Taehyung possessively mused. His heart boomed violently against his chest, eager to see what the future holds. He's never felt more alive, more vibrant.

"Hey, let's play catch with those balls!" Taehyung enthusiastically declared.

And so the much awaited, newly bonded couple consisting of soulmates frolicked in the sand, chucking the glowing orbs of colour at each other, claiming they're going blind, yet laughing it off, launching another ball in response. Monday, the fifteenth of February, one thirty one am, marked their official anniversary, sealing it with polaroids, and a captivating photo of Jimin releasing a balloon into the evening sky, stars twinkling dazzlingly, millions of miles away.


	8. Chapter VII: Ablaze

The oddly satisfying odour of sweat fogged the dance room, mirrors clouded with opaque mist. Their clothed chests trickled beads of clear sweat, heaving up and down in enervation. Jimin was stooped over, hunching his back as he gripped his knees tightly against his palms, huffing as he eyed Taehyung a few metres away from him. Rolling over like a pebble, he spun towards Jimin against the floor, gripping the pink haired’s slim ankles out of nowhere. With a yelp, he booted the younger’s wrists off, losing balance for a few seconds. Frantically whirling his arms off his knees, he wobbled with a series of ‘woah’s’ before finding his balance again.  
“Kim Taehyung!” Jimin rebuked, hands on his hips in disappointment, as his heaving eroded into small, recurring sighs.   
“Yes, Chim?” Taehyung innocently replied lying his back against the floor resembling a starfish, obnoxiously batting his lashes.  
“You look like you’re having a seizure!” Jimin doubled over, cackling hysterically whilst pointing at him, losing balance yet again landing across Taehyung, their stacked bodies resembling a cross.  
“Ah- You ape, get off me!” Taehyung throbbed, Jimin’s sudden introduction of weight on top of him winding him.  
“You didn’t mind it a few days ago.. ” Jimin smirked, peering over his right shoulder. Taehyung hurriedly ascended from his spot, dusting his kneecaps as he watched Jimin mimic his actions.   
“You wanted it more than I did! If I recall correctly, you said ‘let me lie- ”  
“Anyways! One more time, from the top. I saw you mess up the footwork” Jimin massively interjected, clapping his hands after the first word. Taehyung watched Jimin get into position, groaning babyishly.  
“What do you mean! We’ve been at it all day.. can we finish? Pleeeaase?” Taehyung whined whilst pouting, swivelling and swaying his body slightly. Two hours had passed since the school’s early closure, and so he gazed over Taehyung’s shoulder, seeing the clock strike half three. Sighing, he eyeballed Taehyung, glaring at him slightly. He huffed, relaxing his shoulders.  
“Finee.. But you owe me you know” Jimin chuckled. “I taught you a whole routine, bro”  
“Bro?” Taehyung frowned, reaching for Jimin’s hand, interlacing them like vines on a tree.  
“Oh- oops.. old habits die hard” Jimin smiled warmly, warmly curling his fingers into his boyfriend’s, nudging into him with his shoulder.  
“Mhm. Brat.” Taehyung grumbled, looking towards the other side. Yanking on his hand, Jimin pulled Taehyung closer, placing a pair of lips onto the black haired male, pulling away after a few seconds.  
“I’m sorry Tae baby, let’s go to the park for a bit, kay?” 

Swinging their hands in sync with the spring breeze, they strode across the jade green grass, the tips of their fingers pink with warmth. Their body odour once reeking with sweat was replaced with Jimin’s strawberry lace perfume, spiking the surrounding aroma. The grass scrunched beneath their feet, air parting at the couple’s presence, wafting into the tips of their blushed noses. Gripping tighter, Taehyung took lead, as he directed their direction. The trees tear shaped leaves resonated the dew of the raindrops, glistening under the sun’s divine rays of light, blooming to inhibit a cherubic arrangement of lush greenery. Practically tasting the epochal easter air, the pair inhaled even deeper, as the scenery engraved by the sun-kissed, evergreen flora inscribed into their minds.

Reaching a small corner of the picturesque park, Taehyung turned to face Jimin’s flushed face, smiling for an instant, he flicked his head back to the small building ahead of him, picking up the pace. Striding grew to light jogging, as Jimin yapped behind him. Reaching the little building that read as a convenience store, he pushed the door handle open, ringing a little bell above it with a small ‘ding’. Pulling Jimin ahead of him, he placed his large, warm palm atop Jimin’s chilled neck, using his other hand to point at the freezer ahead of them.  
“What’s your favourite?” Taehyung questioned, rubbing Jimin’s visibly sore, tense neck.  
“Hmm, strawberry; lemme get some change” Jimin licked his lips at the spread of popsicles and ice cream, eyeing the popsicle. Reaching into his back pocket, Taehyung lightly slapped his wrist, nodding his fluffy head endearingly. Reaching into the freezer, he pulled out a popsicle and an ice cream.  
“It’s on me, go wait outside, okay?” Taehyung bopped Jimin’s nose with the popsicle, as Jimin cringed at the sudden cold tingling his skin. Chuckling at Jimin’s nose scrunch, he dusted a hand atop Jimin’s face, irradiating warmth.  
“Are you sure? I don’t mind paying!” Jimin insisted, reaching into his pocket again.  
“Please, it’s only a few pennies! I’ll see you in a second, okay?” nodding his head, he hugged Taehyung before skipping outside, hearing the echoing of the golden bell above the door. Pulling all weird and wonderful faces against the glass wall, Taehyung chuckled at Jimin’s odd antics, shaking his head jokingly. With a smile etched on his face, he loomed around the aisles to reach the sales counter, placing the treats on the stainless steel desk. A faint red laser scanned the items, followed by a beep.  
“That’ll be five thousand won, please.” A small girl behind the counter beamed, enlightening the dusty store with a brighter aura. Before Taehyung could place the note on the till, Jimin placed a ten thousand won note against the table.  
“I- When did you come in? I told you I’d pay!” Taehyung furrowed his brows, mouth forming an ‘o’ shape, whilst the cashier was checking the note.  
“Wow, you must’ve been away with the fairies, little one” Jimin teased, facing back towards the front.   
“Would you like a- ” The cashier looked back up, pausing as her smile faltered slightly, before grinning wider. “ -a receipt?” She shyly finished, an unsettling grin finding home on her cheeks. Jimin’s smile dissipated, face resembling a blank piece of paper, as he rooted his eyebrows into a firm look of distaste. Tightly securing a cold ‘no’, he grabbed hold of Taehyung’s inviting hand. Jimin flung the ice creams into his tote bag, dragging Taehyung out of the store. The bell rang aggressively after coming in contact with the door, leaving a bemused girl behind the counter.  
“Woah, Jimin! Slow down! You didn’t get the change!” Taehyung stumbled behind Jimin’s quick body, completely bewildered at Jimin’s demeanour unusually shifting into that of his older days. “Jiminie” Taehyung spoke, in a down-spiralling tone, only wanting for him to slow down.

Coming to a pause, Jimin’s chest puffed erratically, pivoting around his foot before launching himself into Taehyung’s inviting chest. Quivering into his grip, Taehyung stiffened at the realisation that Jimin was panicking. Kissing his forehead tenderly, he massaged the nape of Jimin’s neck, sinking them into the rich grass. He whispered small nothings into Jimin’s white scalp, visibly lessening Jimin’s panic, though internally, he was a mess.  
“Hey, what happened out there?” Taehyung softly murmured into his hair. Hugging him tighter in response, minutes flaking away. He exhaled deeply before raising his chin.  
“I’ll tell you another time. In the meantime the ice cream’s gonna melt!” Jimin grinned, oozing pure insincerity from the cracks between his teeth.   
“Jimin? Are you okay?” Taehyung slowly questioned, unsure of how to feel.  
“Mm, I don’t know. Is it Sunday yet?” Jimin smirked, eyeing Taehyung knowingly, successfully diverting the topic. Growing puzzled and Jimin’s sudden switch in attitude, the black haired man’s lips curled into a frown against his honey stained cheeks.  
“You don’t know how confused I am.. ” Taehyung whispered below his breath, scratching his head. Then he realised. “Wait! Why Sunday?” he exclaimed with haste evidently woven into his voice.  
“Hmm, I don’t really know. You tell me” Jimin clenched his lips into a unnerving, memetic smirk, chuckling with wry.  
“… I honestl- ” Taehyung paused. Groaning, he dropped his skull ahead of him into Jimin’s shoulder. “You read my routine.” He announced lowly, cheeks painted red in embarrassment.  
“It’s a bit hard to miss when it’s on the centre of a blank wall” he chuckled, leaning his weight back against his palms behind him, with Taehyung planted firmly only his shoulder. “So, you never told me about it. Care to explain Tae baby?”  
“Stop teasing already, you plant pot. I just.. I don’t know. I wrote it before our date”  
“How cute.. So, where are we going this week?” Jimin eased Taehyung’s nerves, massaging his scalp.  
“I.. You don’t mind?” Taehyung raised his head to meet Jimin with broad eyes.  
“Of course not, why would I? I’m quite touched actually. Thank you, boyfriend.” Jimin asserted the last word, in hopes of making it up to him for his previous nickname mishap.  
“Stop! I might actually combust” Taehyung whined, shaking Jimin back and forth by the shoulders. Jimin giggled to himself, before grabbing hold of Taehyung’s wrists.  
“I have a small idea, it’s not great though” Jimin started, pulling Taehyung’s wrists down and handing him his ice cream.   
“What is it?” Taehyung dug, unwrapping his treat before shoving it into his mouth.  
“I was thinking, we could paint each other a shirt? Since I taught you to dance today. We could even wear it out, to the arcade maybe..?” Jimin proposed timidly, propelling his strawberry lolly into his throat.  
“You know.. That’s actually adorable! Come to mine at around ten in the morning! Don’t have breakfast either” Taehyung beamed, watching Jimin take a bite out of Taehyung’s ice cream playfully. Silently cringing at Jimin for biting into ice cream, he smeared it onto Jimin’s puffy cheek, watching him retreat in defeat.  
“Cow. But I have a question.. ” Jimin shyly began.  
“Mhm?” Taehyung wiped his stained cheek with his thumb.  
“Can’t I just, stay round Saturday night? We don’t have to! I was just wondering since- ”  
“Calm it, baby.” Taehyung chuckled, interrupting his soon to be long winded ramble, reducing Jimin to a flustered mess. “You’re welcome any time” he softly spoke, adoring Jimin’s tendency to be near him; with that thought, he lightly blushed, wordlessly thanking any and every god up there. “Though, promise to tell me what happened before, okay?” he asserted.  
“I will, thank you Tae” Jimin warmly grinned, focusing his attention back on licking his lolly.

The nameless birds twittered away at the dusky countenance of four o’ clock, whistling a melody that harmonised with the yellowy sky, as the 18th February’s remnants dissipated like dust in the wind. The tall strands of iridescent grass twirled in the wind surrounding the entranced pair, as the blissful glimmers of light caressed the surface of their sun kissed skin. The empty, overgrown park near their apartment held an atmosphere of sheer tranquillity above their empty heads, pacifying them into deep, unspoken thoughts. Sighing deeply, Jimin stood up from the grass, chucking his lolly stick and Taehyung’s wrapper into a nearby bin, before approaching Taehyung again. Tapping his shoulder once, lightly, he lowly announced something.  
“You’re it.”  
Taehyung alarmedly rose from his seat, frantically chasing Jimin as he skilfully ran away. Prancing across the fields, the pair heaved, laughed, and cussed each other out, appearing gold with every passing minute at the sun’s handiwork. Minutes passed as such, and the pair soon came to a halt, exhausted from all their physical activities in just one day.  
“Brat, you didn’t start fair at all!” Taehyung huffed, chest rising up and down deeply.  
“Where’s the fun in being fair, hmm?” Jimin retaliated, bringing Taehyung to face the sunset, as he rested his head against Taehyung’s shoulder. They sank into their seats, eyes occupied fully by the ethereal ball of fire ahead of them, sinking behind the tall trees of the park ever so gradually. Taehyung faced downwards, filling his pupils with the white roots of the man slightly below him, slightly dipped into his shoulder, slightly glowing. Taehyung could only wish a language strong enough to express his fondness would emerge, for now simply resolving to display it by massaging Jimin’s head; an action he knew someone as touchy as him loved, proven by the sigh of content he subconsciously released.

A flock of birds silhouetted across the beaming sun, flying to wherever their wide wings took them, as Taehyung noticed Jimin ogle at them. Raising his head to the sight himself, his fingers twitched. A beautiful yellow sky, birds stroking the smear of clouds present, and the luscious trees towering over the enclosed park. This could be a part two to my first painting, he pondered.

They remained silent, bathing in each other’s love soaked affection and presence, before the sun’s intense rays abridged to a simple gaze of light, barely illuminating the scenery surrounding them. The rustic park lamps flickered on and off, before strongly beaming a white light across the shadowy park.  
“Baby.. ” Taehyung gently cooed, looping an arm around Jimin’s chilled shoulder, as the said man hummed in response. “Do you think you could tell me what happened back there?” Taehyung whispered, planting a prolonged kiss into Jimin’s scalp, breathing in the delicate strawberry scent. Exhaling gently, Jimin opened his mouth to speak.  
“I don’t have anything grand to say. I’m fairly sensitive, and she’s someone that didn’t do wonders for my mental health.” Jimin initiated, slightly portentously. Warily gazing upwards, he witnessed a dazzling Taehyung staring at him with the most attentive, focused, and warm eyes. Adoration bloomed and swelled into his chest, as he flicked his leg over Taehyung’s body yet again, wanting to feel the familiar comfort and security he felt just three days prior. Taehyung took the hint, as he was always aware of people, their needs, and their habits; especially his lover’s. One may say not enough time has passed to feel such affection, but time never played a role in their free flowing story. Taehyung lifted Jimin’s hips and placed him into his crossed legged lap, sitting up attentively as he cuddled Jimin’s frame swaying side to side ever so gently.   
“I came here to leave the pretentious people in Busan.” Jimin leaned further into Taehyung’s tight grip, dipping his head into the nook of Taehyung’s neck, kissing it lovingly. “That girl lived in there and went to the same school as me, along with her friends. I took contemporary, so I was never ‘manly’ enough for them, especially in a place like Busan. So, I was picked on. Nothing massively major, but I was sensitive. It didn’t help that my parents thought the same, so any comments like that got to me way quicker than anything else. I had enough last year, so I moved. She did ballet, so a lot of our classes merged, so I heard she wanted to move to Seoul for the ballet university nearby. I guess she got in.” Jimin sighed, flicking off the hefty anchor in his soul away with ease, silently thanking Taehyung for giving him the strength to do so. He never solved Jimin’s problems, he always helped him find the strength to do so on his own, and he was beyond appreciative. Taehyung remained silent, as Jimin’s body was still tense, signalling to him that Jimin had more to say.   
“I loved my family, and wanted to spend my last birthday with them before moving here, I think I told you that. They probably didn’t love me as much, though. They were never impressed with what I did, but I occasionally text them. I usually don’t get a response though. That’s why I practiced so much; I wanted to be something, you know? That’s kind of why I have insomnia. But I’m healing now, so thank you.”  
Taehyung drew shapes across Jimin’s back, promptly holding him with one hand in order to adjust his slipping silver glasses. Embracing Jimin with both hands again, he placed his sharp chin atop Jimin’s shoulder. “I’m glad you’re getting better, but it’s all you, baby. I didn’t do anything, and I’m so, so proud of you” Taehyung warmly curled the corners of his lips upwards fondly, as Jimin subconsciously mirrored that contagious smile. “Thank you for telling me. It must’ve hurt you a lot back then.” Taehyung paused, massaging the left side Jimin’s chest. “She knows no better. People like that only see things in black and white, refusing to see any ‘grey’ areas. If we’re being really simple, it’s her loss. She’ll live her life with a small mindset, never growing, only ever remaining in the same space mentally. She’ll never know the fruitful nature when you look in colour.” Taehyung moved his hand from his chest, gliding it up gently to Jimin’s jaw, grazing his finger in the process. Goosebumps trailed behind Taehyung’s finger, as Jimin shivered beneath his touch.  
“I’m privileged to hear this, so thank you. Your parents will one day feel the pain; even if they don’t, you’re better off. Everything always works out for the better” Taehyung spoke, finding comfort and now fully understanding Yunki’s words of wisdom. “For example, it brought you to me, didn’t it?”  
Jimin nodded understandingly into the black haired man’s shoulder, deeply in thought of Taehyung’s wise, warm words. A small smile bloomed against his cheeks, as he wrapped his legs around Taehyung’s thin torso. Breathing in the fine particles of musk meandering from Taehyung’s warm body, he flickered his eyes shut, tickling Taehyung’s neck with his straight lashes.  
Kissing his neck once more, he raised his head and met eyes with his lover. “I really can’t thank you enough. I seriously have the fattest crush on you” Jimin deadpanned. His words infiltrated Taehyung’s large ears, and fell silent. A glint sparked in his eyes, before his bellowed in laughter. Jimin was puzzled, but couldn’t help but chuckle in unison.  
“You…” Taehyung spat in Jimin’s face uncontrollably, attempting to tone down his exaggerated laughter. “How did you say that with such a straight face! I- Oh, give my lungs a break” he heaved, wiping a tear with his hand before lacing it around Jimin’s petit waist again.  
“Tae, It really wasn’t that funny! Your humour’s seriously worse than a carpet.”   
“I’ll pretend you didn’t say that. But I have the fattest crush on you too, baby” Taehyung amusingly sing-songed, holding back a trifling chuckle with his eyes glued shut. Jimin couldn’t but pugnaciously blush, unable to adjust to the new, endearing nickname. Rolling his eyes and lightly smacking his chest, he just gaped at Taehyung’s face. Opening his eyes in response to the newly settles silence, he tilted his head in confusion. Jimin’s eyes dotted across his well-defined, angular face, before settling on his eyes again. The elder unclasped his arms from Taehyung’s body, raising it towards his puzzled face. clutching onto the metal around his head, Jimin flicked the glasses off his nose, placing it onto his nose bridge.

Taehyung ogled at the charming sight, watching Jimin adjust his glasses onto his own face. smiling fondly, he ruffled Jimin’s hair tenderly. “How do I look?” Jimin winked, flaring his nose as he arrogantly pushed the glasses back with his index finger, resembling a snob.  
“Not as sexy as me.” Taehyung joked, reminiscing to their first time texting each other. In response, Jimin frowned deeply, factually planting an ‘n’ shape upon his lips. “I’m kidding, you look adorable and all, but how the hell are you making that shape with your lips?!”  
“I’m just more able than you, lowly scum” Jimin huffed, sarcastically flicking his hair upwards, facing away with his chin raised high. Taehyung witnessed every action loud and clear, for he had no issue seeing things close up, as he had myopia, and since Jimin was barely a few centimetres away, every detail was taken in from Jimin’s sulky face. Placing the classes atop Taehyung’s nose bridge, Jimin charily adjusted it, face deeply concentrated.  
“You’re really cute” Taehyung shamelessly whispered. In response, Jimin snapped his head back towards the latter’s eyes, growing shy under his dominant gaze.  
“You really are a massive sap, and I’ll never stop saying it”  
“I just wanted to remind you” he lovingly replied despite Jimin’s lively comment, delicately pushing loose strands of dusty pink hair behind his pierced ear. Remaining stagnant, he simply watched the black haired male fiddle around with his hair, witnessing his normally hard eyes grow round and soft. The white light washed out their honey skin, yet, they glowed in a different type of way. The type of glow you find in someone who’s in bliss, in peace. Taehyung’s eyes flickered back from Jimin’s hair to his eyes, fondling with Jimin’s ear, gently stroking it. Grazing his hand from his ear, down to his jaw, journeying to his chin, he held it between his thumb and index finger. The areas Taehyung’s finger ghosted left a searing heat flourishing across his face, dancing across his cheeks, leaving a trail of pink.

Caressing Jimin’s chin beneath his fingers daintily, he raised his jaw towards his face, as his eyes glimmered downwards towards Jimin’s parted, pillowy lips. Glancing back towards hiss wide, doe eyes, he felt Jimin’s heat radiate from his cheeks, before he parted his own lips, eyeing downwards again. Inching closer and closer, their lips both parcelled in anticipation, feeling their hot breath merge. Tilting his head with hooded eyes, Taehyung used his free hand to rest in the arch of Jimin’s back, pulling his chin closer. Their eyes fluttered shut, as Jimin’s hands found home in Taehyung’s hair. Their parted lips met, as they hummed in pleasure. Jimin tugged on the midnight black strands, closing any millimetre of a gap present between them, as Taehyung freely obliged to Jimin’s deprivation. Absorbing each other further, Taehyung dove deeper, engulfing Jimin as he fell on top of him, lips swaying in perfect harmony. Jimin’s knees grew weak, unable to remain clasped around Taehyung, as the latter grew hungrier.  
“HEY! Get a room you horny shits!” an elder man bellowed from the other side of the park, flailing his arms about in disgust, before walking off and shaking his head in disappointment, sending a string of indiscernible insults at the pair.  
The pair flinched at the holler of a stranger, as Taehyung craned his neck to the direction of the sound, witnessing a small shadow with flapping arms pass out the park gate. Likes hawks, they slowly moved their heads in synchronisation, watching the shadow exit the premises. Taehyung turned to face the small male beneath him, just staring. Seconds passed, and they both boomed into embarrassed, gleefully amused laughter.

“What day is it today?” Namjun wearily queried, scarfing down a hot dog, combined with sips of scorching coffee.  
“the nineteenth, why?” Yunki replied as he double checked the date on his phone, pale light illuminating his fair skin. With a prolonged groan, Namjun sank into his chair, scoffing at himself.  
“My paper is due today and I haven’t finished it” he responded, dragging his skin down with his fingertips, pulling a questionable face, to which Seokjin snickered.  
“You’re like, the only English major I know who’s handed in whole ass essays on time, you’ll probably get an extension bro” Hoseok reassured, patting his back consolingly. The table nodded in agreement, shifting into random sessions of mockery. Seokjin hooted in amusement, noticing their other two friends with linked hands approaching them. Sliding his head back to the table, something dawned upon him. Doing a double take, he cracked his neck to the pair’s direction, mouth agape. Taehyung took his usual seat, hands still interlaced with Jimin’s, as he tugged him down next to him.  
Seokjin opened his mouth to speak, but Yunki beat him to it. “Taehyung! I’m guessing it worked?” Yunki beamed, genuinely happy for his friend, and he got lamb skewers.  
“You bet it did. Jimin’s off limits.” Taehyung glared, possessively taking hold of Jimin’s frame, as the latter relished in Taehyung’s attention.  
“There’s so much I’m confused about. Why haven’t you been coming to lunch with us for.. three days?” Seokjin paused to count, massively perplexed at the scenario unfolding before him.  
“Sorry Jin, we were practicing dances together during lunch, and yesterday was early closure so we couldn’t even have lunch together” Jimin shrugged his shoulders apologetically. “Wait, who was in on this, Tae?” Jimin wondered, precipitously realising that he went through great lengths to plan this elaborate scheme.  
“Namjun and Yunki helped me out and were the only ones who were supposed to know, but Namjun’s flat ass accidentally told loud mouth, of all people.” Taehyung sighed, blatantly glaring at Hoseok. “Dude almost gave it away, too”  
“I didn’t do shit! Blame it all on the flat ass!” Hoseok yelled desperately, setting his energy drink down to complain nonsensically.  
“.. Can we stop talking about my ass.. ” Namjun defeatedly sighed, slumping into his chair with a frown settling on his face as Hoseok sent a range of insults at Taehyung.  
“I’ll have Jun explain to me later, but wow, I’m happy for you guys! I knew you were whipped, Taehyung was painfully obvious” Seokjin cheered, smiling widely with his plum lips, a sweet demeanor taking over his complexion.  
“Mhm, we’re all really happy for you! We hope it lasts a while, though I doubt it wouldn’t” Namjun unveiled his dimples, emerging in the presence of a kind smile.  
Mirroring the smile, the bashful couple grinned, gazing at each other, until Jimin subtly smirked. “Just couldn’t hide it, could ya?” he teased, flicking the centre of Taehyung’s forehead.  
“Shut it you useless lamp”   
“I’m a sexy useless lamp, get it right, you plastic chair” Jimin retorted, as the whole table groaned, rubbing their temples, already tired of their childish antics. Namjun’s will visibly eroded from his body, whilst Hoseok mouthed snarky comments to Yunki. 

The couple were sat on the couch, scoffing down piles of popcorn into their already full to the brim stomachs. Jimin patted Taehyung’s belly, snorting at the quantity of food bloating him so severely. Smacking his hand away, Taehyung flicked his legs from the floor atop Jimin’s lap, wiggling his feet habitually.  
“What is that?” Jimin distastefully questioned, pointing his finger at his large, worming toes.  
“What?” Taehyung cluelessly replied, shifting his legs higher across Jimin’s upper thigh.  
“This” Jimin replied, grabbing hold of his toe, lifting it up towards his chest.  
“My toes?”  
“Yes! Why the hell do they wiggle?!” Jimin exclaimed, as Taehyung’s foot ‘slipped’ out of his hold, dropped straight onto his manhood. With a yelp, he doubled over, eyes and mouth wide in shock.   
“That’s payback for hitting my balls twice two weeks ago.” Taehyung shrugged, plopping a piece of popcorn into his mouth, focused on finishing Avatar.   
“You little.. ” Jimin reached his foot above Taehyung’s body, ready to initiate retribution, however, Taehyung wiggled his foot under Jimin’s armpit, causing him to uncontrollable recoil in laughter. Becoming a stuttering, fumbling mess, he retreated, with his hands above his head.  
“Truce! Please, truce! I’m sorry, okay!” Jimin announced desperately, cringing at the wiggling toe in his peripheral vision. Taehyung eyed Jimin, squinting, before adjusting his glasses.  
“Mhm, okay.” Taehyung hesitantly replied, observing Jimin noticeably relax. “On one condition.”  
“.. What is it?” Jimin tentatively questioned, doubting he even wanted to know.  
“Massage my butt.” Taehyung deadpanned.  
“.. What”   
“I don’t have a lot of cushion and you like to sit on the floor a lot, so massage my ass.”  
“You have plenty of ass! Don’t lie- ” Jimin paused, witnessing the toe wiggle intensify. “Okay, okay! Let’s clear up the living room and move to your bedroom” he sighed in defeat, picking up popcorn from the floor and switching off the TV. Minutes pass, and the room was tidied briefly, reverting it to its original state, as they dusted their hands off. Upon entering Taehyung’s bedroom, the said mail leaped into his double bed, bouncing a few times before laying still on his full stomach. Checking the time, Jimin shut the lights off after reading half eleven at night, switching on the yellow lit lamp by the side of Taehyung’s bed. 

Timidly crawling to the bed, the springs of the mattress lightly rebounded the couple, as Jimin inched closer to Taehyung’s back. Timorously, he straddled the back of Taehyung’s lower thighs, planting himself firmly before cracking the joints in his shorter fingers. Placing his small palms atop Taehyung’s rear, he gently stirred against them, pushing harder, earning a satisfied groan from the younger, as he dipped his head further into his yellow dog pillow.   
“Can you go a bit higher up please? Oh, yep, right there” Taehyung requested, as Jimin wordlessly complied. Massaging him tenderly, he grazed his thumb atop the surface, fondly relieving the evident tension in his lower half. Minutes passed under the dim lights, a golden cast tinting their skin from their side, as the musky, strawberry scents interlaced, merging to form a sweet blend hung above their heads. Bathing in the sweet scene, Jimin subconsciously dug into his back creating more pressure, as Taehyung flinched in response.  
“Oh! I’m sorry, I was completely zoned out” Jimin apologised sincerely.  
“Don’t worry about it, pressure helps in the long run. Come lie next to me, baby” Taehyung dismissed, tilting his body to the side, creating a spacious comfort between his arms. Jimin gladly obliged with pink sprinkled on his soft cheeks, crawling closer towards his lover after flicking the bedside lamp shut. The room grew pitch black, their bodies near unmanageable to see, even with their eyes squinted. Scuttling towards the lump above the mattress, the only audible sounds that were able to cut through the thick silence were Jimin’s movements and their taciturn breathing.

Shuffling closer, he slid down the bed into Taehyung’s arms, almost immediately locking his embrace around Jimin’s waist in response. Tugging him closer, Jimin’s back faced Taehyung, as he dipped his head onto Jimin’s shoulder, brazenly inhaling Jimin’s serene, charming scent. Exhaling in satisfaction, he kissed Jimin’s neck, slithering a leg around Jimin’s. The pink haired man kneaded Taehyung’s veiny hands as his breath sent a surge of chills down Jimin’s spine, shuddering in enjoyment. The warmth they created between them lulled them into the dazed stage, blinking slowly. With a small smile etched onto Jimin’s face, Taehyung kissed his neck once more, before whispering a melodic hum. “Goodnight, Jimin.”  
Red.  
Not the colour. The scent.  
Red infiltrated Jimin’s nose, laced with a hint of another delicate aroma. In a daze, red was all Jimin could subconsciously conclude, fluttering his eyes open gracefully. With one firm squeeze, his eyes flung open, unaware of his surroundings. Raising his head off the white pillow, he sat up, jumper dropping downwards as his torso sat up straight. Rubbing his swollen eyes with the back of his hand, he clicked his neck before yawning noisily. Pinging his legs over the bed, he stood up, turning around to flick the bedsheet atop the bed neatly. Promptly doing so, he noticed something. This wasn’t his room. Nipping his head towards the direction of the door, he strode forwards, briefly checking the time before sliding out the doorway. Trudging through the sunlit hallway, the red scent grew stronger as he approached the kitchen, a not so faint trail of heavy metal rock coming from the room ahead of him.

Rolling his eyes upon arriving at the kitchen, the broad, black haired man stood tall, back facing Jimin. Plonking himself on the island chair, he spoke with squinted eyes.  
“Morning, Tae baby” Jimin croaked.  
“Oh, morning! You came in quietly, little snake. I’m making breakfast!” Taehyung grinned, momentarily turning around to smile at Jimin, pressing a small button on his phone to turn the deathly music off. Chuckling at the deemed cute sight of Jimin’s hair sticking out in all directions, he faced the front again, adding the finishing touches.  
“Voila! A strawberry milkshake and Nutella croissants!” Taehyung announced, voice raspy.  
“Woah, you made this?”  
“Nah, your mum did.”  
“Shut it Yayhyung. But really, it smells so good, I think that’s what woke me up”  
“Fat-ass” Taehyung whispered under his breath, placing a plate with two croissants, and a milkshake on the table in front of him.  
“I heard that! It’s so stressful dealing with a twelve year old, I swear” Jimin sighed, turning his attention to the mouth-watering breakfast below his head.   
“How does one deal with themselves, little Park?” Taehyung teased, setting his own plate down opposite Jimin.  
“The same way you deal with yourself. Say anything else and I’ll hit you”  
“I like you too, baby” Taehyung innocently smiled, digging into his croissants. Humming in delight, he choked down the bread in one bite. Jimin sank in his seat out of embarrassment, before witnessing Taehyung inhale the pastry.  
“Wow, that’s a big mouth you got there. You know what else it can fit?” Jimin smirked, lips wrinkling into an unsettling smile as he raised is brows, sipping on the drink.  
“Jimin, even small fishes can eat shrimp.” He replied, classily downing his milkshake.  
It approached mid Sunday, and the pair have waddled over to Taehyung’s spare bedroom, which he utilised as his art room. Jimin was never allowed to enter before, due to his surprise art project, so his excitement sky rocketed, wondering just what was behind that ominous door. Taehyung twisted the gilded door knob, pushing the door ajar, a strident noise erupting from the clicking of the door. Reaching inside the room, the artist glided his hands against the wall, unearthing the light switch. With the push from the pad of his long index finger, the neutral light pranced across the room, illuminating the sight before Jimin.

His eyes amplified three times the original size, pupils dilating as he absorbed every feature in Taehyung’s beloved work space. The completely white room made each and every centimetre of colour pop, soothing the eyes. The stony white floors were glossed, as the pearl walls held shelves of supplies, or a painting. The plain wall directly opposite him hung the painting in a heavy, lush golden frame, centred, triumphing over every object in the room. The lush, golden frame, twisting and twirling into an array of beautifully sculpted patterns. Below Taehyung’s prized possession hung a small plaque, titled ‘The Witching Hour’, with a description in a font too small to read from several metres away. Jimin was touched at the sight, overwhelmed with fond emotions that he didn’t mind driving him when it came to Taehyung. His heart’s swelling reduced to a quickened heartbeat, and so he journeyed his eyes across the room. On either side of the walls rested two shelves each, mirroring each other in perfect symmetry, one side holding antique tools, whilst the other held lavish medias ranging from oil paints to charcoal. Stepping into the room, he faced the doorway, witnessing two grand mirrors with green leaves in a plant plot hanging above it, framing the room perfectly. Nothing clashed, it was pure harmony, and Jimin was in awe. 

His mouth hung open as he ran towards the shelves, taking in every small detail the room had to offer. This place looked majestic to Jimin, and it almost inspired him to create something too. The colour white could dance with any colour, untainted neutrality kind to all colours, warm or cold. This place was a safe haven. 

Chuckling at Jimin’s childlike curiosity, he leisurely strode towards Jimin’s lean back, chest meeting it. Wrapping his arms across his waist, he peered down at his lover.  
“So, what do you think?”  
“There’s so much I’m thinking right now.” Jimin whispered, mind drifted elsewhere as he fluffs the brushes.  
“Go on, baby”  
“Well, first of all, how is this room so clean? It’s so unusual for you.. ” Jimin queried, using the brush to tickle Taehyung’s cheek, to which he giggled. Setting the brush back down, Taehyung replied.  
“Mm, actually, I got it renovated back in January, and I cleaned it a few days back since we were going to paint. Before that, this place was just a room down the hall.”  
“Oh, so that’s why I couldn’t go in!” to which Taehyung nodded in agreement. “Also, I was thinking something else. How come.. How come there’s only that painting of me here? I was so touched when I saw it, but, aren’t there more pieces?” Jimin cautiously asked, leaning his head backwards to meet Taehyung’s eyes.  
“Well, I wasn’t kidding when I said you got my life together. I literally had no passion for anything anymore, so my paintings reflected that. So, for a while, I only sketched in mono in a small journal, never being able to paint in colour for a solid year.” Taehyung pondered, mentioning it offhandedly. “Actually, even if I had several paintings, this would be the only one I’d like on my wall” Taehyung added, kissing the crown of Jimin’s head.  
“What a sap” Jimin twirled around, cuddling into Taehyung’s chest. Minutes passed as such, before Taehyung released them, grabbing hold of his hand and leading them to their canvases. In the middle of the empty floor rested two oak white canvases, back to back. Pulling Jimin towards his canvas, he explained a few basics.  
“I put our t-shirts on canvases since it’s easier to paint that way. Go mad with the paint, okay baby? Don’t hold back. Use acrylics, as they dry quicker, and take items from the acrylic brush and paint set, which were the ones you bought me.” Taehyung instructed, squishing Jimin’s cheeks. Smacking his hands away, Jimin pulled a scalpel he ‘borrowed’ from the tool shelf, threatening Taehyung as he furrowed his brows and widened his eyes in amusement.  
“Will do, but I’m not twelve! I promise I’ll cut you if you squish my cheeks again”  
“Of course, baby Chim.”  
“You’re actually asking for it today.. ” Jimin sighed, recollecting the memory of harassment from breakfast.  
“Happy painting!” Taehyung sing-songed, swooping onto his side of the canvas opposing Jimin’s, aggressively stroking the shirt.  
“Slow down at least! You’ll poke a hole in the damn thing” Jimin groaned, witnessed his own easel and canvas creak in contact with Taehyung’s.  
“Oops, sorry!” Taehyung dipped his head out from the side, cheekily grinning before diving back into his side. 

Jimin returned to his station after loading paints onto his pallet, dipping into the mixed pastel purple shade. Flicking his wrist upwards, he temporarily dwelled. He wanted to paint something meaningful, but not, as he would call it, ‘sappy’. Pondering over ideas for a few minutes, a bright bulb flickered above his head, radiating a true white colour. Jimin was sure of what he wanted to paint.

Three hours ran over their heads as they avidly painted their shirts, nearing the end of their artistic journey, with a few snickers tossed across the room at their results.  
“You done, Chim?” Taehyung poked his head from his side, facing Jimin’s concentrated face.  
“Almost, just need to dab this one last… Done!” Jimin trailed off, but quickly announced his accomplishment with a mischievous smile.  
“Okay, let’s turn our canvases in three, two… One!” Taehyung counted down, as they both turned their easels in each other’s direction, both completely gobsmacked. Staring at their creations in disgust, they inched closer to their opposing canvases, analysing the piece in repulsion.  
“Taehyung. You may be a good painter, but that doesn’t give you the right to intricately paint my face onto a freaking mochi with a baby body!!” Jimin hollered, slapping the back of Taehyung’s body continuously.  
“Chill! Your one’s innocent, I could get arrested with this shirt!!” Taehyung facepalmed, eyeing the ‘underaged pedo’ written in pastel purple bold letters, with a surprisingly decently painted pair of feet below it. “Yep, I’m going to get arrested.” Silence filled the holes in the air, as they both stared at their shirts. After a few seconds, they turned to face each other, as they glared. Glared hard. A few more seconds loomed away, as a boom of trifling laughter erupted from the bottom of their lungs, bellowing as they doubled over in euphoric amusement. Unable to slow down, Jimin tumbled onto the floor clutching his stomach, rolling into Taehyung, accidentally swiping him off his feet. Echoes of laughter reverberated around the empty room, showing no signs of slowing down. Taehyung landed atop Jimin’s curled up body, chest over Jimin’s feet as he sprawled his limbs around, whacking the floor in hysteria. Rolling off just by a few centimetres, Jimin bumped into Taehyung’s easel, as it landed square onto his rear end. Taehyung wiped a tear from his blurry eyes, noticing Jimin’s predicament, thundering even louder.

The neighbour below most likely had enough from their roaring triumph of a laughter, banging their ceiling equating to Taehyung’s floor impatiently. A string of curses could just about be made out from the incoherent blur of words. Biting their lips to prevent the earthquake inducing noises, they giggled at each other, eyes completely hidden beneath their lids. Fading into quiet chuckles and occasional sprouts of seasoned giggles, they emerged from the floor weakly, holding onto each other tightly. With a drawn out laughter sigh, they enfolded each other in an understanding embrace.  
“We’re really gonna do this, aren’t we?” Jimin sealed his lips, visibly holding back a dangerous noise, lips twitching in attempts of locking it.  
“Pfft, I guess we are. Wanna get pizza?” Taehyung replied, paralleling Jimin’s countenance.  
“Duh. It’s on me!” Jimin launched into the bathroom with his new shirt, dashing away with his quick legs. Smiling contently, he chucked off his dress shirt, changing into the oddly endearing one Jimin created.

“So, which place are we going to?” Taehyung inquired, hands interlaced with his lover, swinging in unison as they informally strolled down the street.  
“Mhm, I was thinking Yunki’s brother’s place? It’s really posh, and Yunki delivers pizza in these hours. Dressed like this, it’ll be quite entertaining, no?’ Jimin mischievously smirked, flagging down a bus with his free hand.  
“You’re actually the Devil.” Taehyung sighed. “I’m in”   
Swiping their travel cards against the yellow scanner, the driver identified their faces, glaring at them in a hint of confusion, prevailed by the sheer amount of disappointment. Nodding his head dejectedly, he allowed them to pass as the pair bowed, hurriedly bouncing to their seat eagerly. Earning grudgeful, hard glares from elder passengers, they shrugged, whilst the younger ones snickered, pulling their phones out of their pockets. Aiming their cameras at the seated couple, they took pictures as they melodramatically posed. Jimin even requested one of the students to airdrop him those pictures, to which they cackled before agreeing.

Taehyung pulled out his headphones from his back pocket, whilst Jimin made himself cosy and at home on his lover’s inviting shoulder, reaching the hold his thick upper thigh bashfully. Seconds ran by, and the taller male conclusively untangled the wires, succinctly raising Jimin’s fluffy head, daintily pressing in earbud in, and moving him back onto his shoulder affectionately. Scrolling through the apps on his game ridden phone, he approached the music app, tapping on his folder containing what he called ‘healing music’. With a final pat, he locked his phone, placing it on his crossed lap.

The first few beats commenced through the tiny speakers, eliciting the elder man to shatter his eyes exposed, eyebrows raised three stories high. His round cheeks were kissed a candyfloss pink, in bloom like a spring rose against his slightly freckled skin. A pink, fumbling mess emerged from Taehyung’s shoulder, unable to utter a single syllable, and so Taehyung paused the song and decided to step in.  
“I found out not too long ago that Seokjin had recorded it, so I asked him to send it to me” Taehyung smiled, fondness flipping over every cell in his body. “I listen to it before I sleep whenever you aren’t there” he timidly added, his own skin betraying him with a fuchsia hue. Jimin fidgeted in his gauchely padded bus seat, ogling Taehyung’s defined chest through the V-neck shirt.  
“You could just ask me” Jimin almost inaudibly whispered.   
“To what?” the taller scratched his chin, eyes boring into Jimin’s in perplexment.   
“Um, anything. Singing you to sleep, or, you know.. ” the pink haired man fiddled with the stack of true silver rings on his index finger, picking them up and sliding them down the tip.  
“I think I hear you. You’re actually the cutest! You’re definitely staying with me every night I’m clingy. I don’t take no for an answer, not sorry.” Taehyung chuckled, pushing in the lipid on Jimin’s cheeks, contorting them into all shapes and sizes, like a child with clay. Whining, the latter took hold of Taehyung’s wrist in attempts of stopping the deemed ‘crazy man’. Compassionately swiping his thumbs against his satiny cheeks and puckering his lips with his fingers, he lovingly smiled, before leaning in to place a gentle kiss on Jimin’s protruding lips, softly, soundlessly moving against them. Jimin’s faint hand slipped off his wrist, face burning to the touch under Taehyung’s hold. Pulling away, Taehyung rubbed their fluffy heads of hair together, before repositioning the now dazed man on his shoulder again. He smiled to himself upon feeling the hammering heartbeat from Jimin’s neck, before gazing at the blur of colours beyond the window, pressing play on the song again.

“Good afternoon, gentlemen. We hope you are well.” A smart, lavish looking man in a dark suit greeted the pair upon entering the luxury restaurant, subtly observing the clothing choice with vigilant eyes.  
“Thank you! Can we have a table for two please?” Jimin beamed, politely smiling in attempts of subduing his ever-growing excitement.  
“Of course, sir. Please follow me.” The waiter turned his back, signalling the pair to stream behind him.  
“Pardon, can we have the remote booth closer to the bar area?” Taehyung swiftly supplemented, viewing the intimidating, short man pivot on his foot.  
“Of course, this way.” He pointed before bowing, leading the couple to their booth. The pair leisurely strolled behind the greeter, earning distasteful stares from the lavish customers seated at their tables. Scoffing in revulsion, the largely elderly clienteles sipped on their wine, eyeing their inappropriate shirts before raising their chins sky high. Whispering to each other, the pair giggled in amusement before lightly jogging to catch up with their noble waiter.

The pair shuffled onto the couch-like benches, springing on the posh cushions as if they were in their youth, afore shuffling their bodies down onto their seats in efforts of finding relaxed position. Easing into their spots, Jimin hastily extended his arm for the menu stood on the table. Grasping hold of it, he held it between him and Taehyung, eyes glinting in excitement at all the extravagant food presented to them. Determining his meal instantaneously, he dispatched the leather menu to a muddled Taehyung, who flickered through the plastic filmed pages for the nth time.

Leaving Taehyung in his own world, he decided to relish in the beautiful place surrounding him. Poking his head round the wall that separated the booth, he felt so small in such a large room. Yunki’s brother really cashed out on this place, huh, he pondered to himself. The entrance framed a weighty, dark wooden door, opening up to a Mediterranean inspired interior. The immensely hefty, immensely vivid chandelier hung from the core of the ceiling, illuminating every nook and cranny in this room with ease. The live, verdant flora were scattered high and low, the true green complimenting the golden, dark oak theme impeccably. The axis of the floor remained tableless, instead baring a running fountain, spewing water from several angles down from the round rim to the centre, ever so daintily, yet with an assertive force. The corners of the grand room displayed blood red booths, somewhat secluded, in its own zone, due to the creamy wall between the booth and the rest of the room. Dipping his head back in, he observed the humid nature in his own situated location.

The blood red couch oozed money from the seams, a rich aroma wafting through the diamante pads of the booth. The round, dark brown table fixed in the centre of the round booth held small, golden shakers, and a welcome note. The booths held their own, miniature lantern shaped as golden vine leaves, exuding Middle-Eastern ambiances.  
“Taehyung, maybe this place is too fancy to muck around in..?” Jimin questioned in a higher tone, bringing his wandering eyes upon his boyfriend’s face. Taehyung glanced up from the menu, nodding his head opposingly.  
“Silly, that’s what makes it so much better, baby” Taehyung matter-of-factly replied, bopping Jimin’s nose before holding his hand possessively. Upon noticing this, Jimin warmly laughed before retorting.  
“You’re actually really touchy, and I thought I was bad” Jimin shook his head with a smile rooted deep into his face.  
“Says the one who wanted to lie on to- ”  
“Annnyways! What are you ordering?” Jimin interjected, wishing he never uttered those words on that day.  
“Hmm, I was thinking about this Mediterranean style pizza with a few sides?” he pointed at the menu, eyes wide with a pleading carriage.   
“Oh, I wanted the grilled pork. We can just get both, with a bunch of sides since we’re both vacuum cleaners” Jimin concluded, with a eagerly nodding Taehyung clapping at his apparent ‘wise words’. Raising his hand, a waitress, appearing to be in her thirties, from behind the bar approached the couple, with an a6 notepad in her clutch.  
“Hello! Wh- ” She drew her second word to a halt, eyeing the questionable attire, let alone being dressed well in such a restaurant. Biting back a menacing comment in attempts of remaining professional, she rolled her eyes, exhaling deeply. Young people. “Pardon. What would you like to order?” she frowned, eyebrows settled deeper on her browbone.   
“Hello, Ms. Can we get the grilled pork with rice, fries, garlic bread, and the Mediterranean style pizza? Oh, and two cokes too!” Taehyung took charge, pointing at the items in the bougie menu. With each item, her frown grew deeper and deeper, expressions resembling the bus driver’s.   
“Of course!” she cheered with a falsified joyful tone. “That’ll be with you in twenty minutes, thank you!” she bowed, scurrying away from the questionable table whispering insults under her breath. The couple stared at each other, snickering at how a simple shirt could change reactions; granted, the shirts aren’t exactly just, ‘simple shirts’.  
“When do you think Yunki will arrive?” Jimin enquired, more focused on trickling grains of sea salt from the golden shaker onto the palms of his small hands.  
“Hmm, I think he’s gone out for a delivery, since I can’t see any takeaways boxed up by the window” Taehyung thoughtfully replied as he glanced at the bar, dusting the grains of salt off the table, and Jimin’s soft palms. “You big baby” he chuckled, watching the endearing man next to him with his cheek planted on his fist, resting his elbow against the table.  
“No, you!” Jimin retorted childishly, blowing raspberries boisterously.  
“Jimin, your spit is actually more acidic than the salt” Taehyung scrunched his nose as Jimin’s fluids came in contact with Taehyung’s face, promptly wiping it off with the back of his hand.  
“I’m the most alkaline person you know, you yoghurt. Bet I can neutralise your salty ass”  
“Oh- Well, that’s a bit kinky.. ” Taehyung smirked, nudging Jimin’s sides. Seconds later, the waiter appeared, grounding the two cokes atop the table, as the pair muttered a small thank you before she walked away.  
“Hm, you know what is kinky..?” Jimin began, moving the two coke bottles closer to the curious Taehyung. “Taking two at once.”  
“… Bet.”  
“Bet.” Jimin challenged, pulling the phone out of his pocket, flicking onto the camera app.   
“You’re on” Taehyung defied, bringing the two bottled up to his lips. Pressing record, he faced the camera towards the determined black haired male, giving Taehyung a firm nod.  
“Go!” Jimin announced, chanting ‘chug, chug, chug!’ until Taehyung reaches his capacity. Pressing the bottles against either side of his wide mouth, Taehyung tilted his neck upwards, coke from both bottles filling his oesophagus to the brim. With a massively visible gulp, he tilted his head further backwards, bottles both reaching their midway point. Jimin cackled as the liquid trickled down Taehyung’s neck. The elder’s eyes were almost pushed shut, as he noticed a smaller man wearing a helmet, with a tuft of brown hair poking out staring at them. Shrugging it off and zooming into Taehyung’s face, he did a double take.  
“Yunki?!” Jimin set the phone into his pocket, hurriedly patting Taehyung’s shoulder. Choking on the drinks, he set the almost empty bottles down, as Yunki wincingly watched balls of coke gush out of his sealed lips. “Uh, fancy seeing you here?” Jimin scratched his ear.  
“What the fuck” Yunki rubbernecked, eyes glaring through his bulky, black motorcycle visor. “What the hell are you doing?” he sighed, carting off his helmet, securing it between his arm and hip.  
“We were, I mean- uh.. ” Jimin stuttered, seeing as Taehyung was still choking.  
“What in Satan’s ass are those shirts?!” Yunki pointed at their torsos, eyebrows furrowed, as his mouth contorted into an open, cringed hollow. “Never mind. I didn’t see you, you didn’t see me. You ain’t gettin’ a discount with me either.” The small man declared before scurrying into the staffroom. The couple gaped at the door Yunki escaped from, watching it swing back and forth. Unable to process the events that occurred in a minute, he turned to face Jimin, dribbling slightly.  
“.. How attractive” Jimin mockingly grimaced, throwing a pristine white napkin at Taehyung’s fluid filled face.  
“Aww, baby. If you were a booger, I’d pick you first” Taehyung sarcastically cooed, slightly muffled by the napkin wiping his face. Hooting at his cheesy, unrefined pickup line, he flexed his fingers before leaning against the table, discerning Taehyung echo his actions facing him.  
“There’ll only be seven planets after I smash Uranus tonight” Jimin cheekily retorted, smacking the upper side of Taehyung’s thigh suggestively.  
“Are you an archaeologist? Because I have a bone for you to examine” Taehyung sneered, provocatively looking down at his own mid-section, flickering his eyes up and down.  
“There are two hundred and six bones in your body. Want another one?” resting a hand onto the black haired male’s upper thigh, he leaned in, before Taehyung snorted in his face.  
“Psh, you’re a bottom, little one.”  
“Wanna make a second bet..?” Jimin rose his hand up greater, tightening his grip.   
“Nah, you’re definitely a bottom.” Taehyung chuckled, shoving a coke bottle into Jimin’s downturned mouth. Holding the item in his mouth, he tilted his head up drinking handsfree, rolling his eyes at Taehyung’s perverted visage. Setting the glass bottle down with his mouth, he curved his head at the sound of heels clacking against the marble floor.  
“Pardon, your mains.” The novel waitress courteously smiled, faltering faintly upon her eyes trailing at the couple’s torsos, before placing the dishes on the wooden table from the gold plated tray. Bowing vaguely, she hurried behind the bar, the clicking of her feet echoing.  
“Oh wow, this looks freaking incredible!” Jimin glowed, pressing his fork into the tender pork hastily.  
“Slow it, you black hole!”

“I can’t believe you got us kicked out.”  
“It wasn’t me!”  
“Yes it was!”  
“No it wasn’t.”  
“Yes it was.”  
“No it wasn’t.”  
“You tried snorting salt you fucking idiot!” Jimin exclaimed, flicking his hands out of his pockets, wavering them about.  
“And who was it who slid the pizza against the floor? Let’s not forget- ” Taehyung reminded, striking Jimin’s hands with his own, instigating a cat fight on a bustling street, earning chuckles from by passers.  
“That was an accident!” Jimin bellowed as he cut in, growing irritated at the pair of hands being flung at him. “Get your crusty, dusty hands away from me!”  
“Like you’re any less dusty!”  
Many quarrels, cackles, and canards later, the pair crossed the road, coming face to face with the longed arcade. Palettes of blazing colour flamed against their honey skin, dancing and prancing across their thumping physiques. Flamboyantly flapping across the entrance, the pair smirked at each other, approaching the weird and wonderful machines. Rows upon rows of vivid machines flaring neon lights stared at the pair in the eyes against the shady walls and floors, stuffing them with phantasmagorias flashing across the horror game screens. Darting from game to game, they cashed out as they collected tokens from each successful game, accumulating enough to purchase the whole stand of goods.   
“Hey, let’s go on the dance mat so I can floor you” Taehyung arrogantly smirked, pointing at the machine.  
“Fool, I’m a dance major. Even God can’t follow my quick feet,” Jimin huffed, ostentatiously blowing at his nails.  
“Please, all you ballerinas only float around. Hoseok would wipe you out” he patronised, ruffling Jimin’s sakura mane scornfully.  
“Ballerina? Oh, you’re on.” The latter terrorised, clicking his stunted fingers before holding two fingers up on one hand, pointing at each eye, skimming it between his and Taehyung’s. Stepping onto the cacophonously blinking machine, the bleeping of the mat intensified, releasing an album of disharmonious jingles.  
“Loser buys food for a month!” The taller proposed indubitably, slotting in a few copper coins into the nick.  
“I’d sell your soul for a coupon” Jimin scoffed, leaning onto the brassy yellow railing situated behind him.  
“Guess we have a deal” Taehyung stood from his knees, dusting his jeans before shaking hands with the supercilious pink haired male.  
“You’re clearly amazing if you think you can ‘floor’ me, you up for a challenge?” Jimin coquettishly grazed his index finger under his lover’s jawline, stirring over to hover over the ‘Crazy Mad Lightening Feet’ option. With a gulp, Taehyung drowned his doubts, replacing it with a plastic film of leaching cockiness.  
“Try to keep up, hmm?” Taehyung tapped Jimin’s shoulder dominantly, moving his hand up to his neck, pecking Jimin once on the lips.  
“I- Don’t throw me off!” Jimin frowned, heart thrashing slightly giddily.   
“Shouldn’t have teased me two seconds ago” Taehyung shrugged, clutching the bar following him stringently. Lurching his eyes, Jimin mimicked Taehyung, watching the screen erupt a pulsating, vivacious countdown. The machine blared a menacing ‘Go!’, setting off the fuelled Taehyung into a hysterical frenzy, pugnaciously piercing the mat with his sprightly feet. A metre over, Jimin nimbly relocated his lighter bases, blithely ghosting the arrows printed atop the mat. Heaves of uncontainable air winded out of Taehyung’s lungs, scarcely catching up with the arduous, profligate routine flashing across the screen for mere nanoseconds, causing Taehyung’s silver framed glasses to slide down his nose bridge. The tedious arrows went in all courses, leading even Jimin partially virulent, thumping his foot in the centre metal pad to regain balance. Repossessing momentum, Jimin pranced delicately, yet agilely against the arrows. In his tangential vision, he witnessed a theatrical Taehyung, bloodshot, engrossed face dribbling globules of sweat.  
“Player ‘Chimney’ wins! Please collect your tokens to the right of the machine!”   
“There’s no way!” Taehyung facepalmed at the machine’s shrill, sharp declaration, jogging across his mat in disbelief.  
“Guess you’re buying food for a month. I prefer snacks though” Jimin pestered, bending over to pull out the string of lime green tokens.  
“Mhm, really? I’m looking at one.” Taehyung sweet talked, spanking his lover’s corpulent rear. Bouncing in response, Jimin circumnavigated around florid, hovering his leg tersely. “Woah! Put the weapon down, I’m sorry, okay?” Taehyung pleaded, shielding his manhood with his large palms.  
“Tsh. I want honey twist crisps.” Jimin gradually levitated his leg lower, firming his position on the black carpet. Indicating at the vending machine a few metres away from their loci, Taehyung raked over noticing only one is left, grumbling as he fastened his eyes shut.  
“But honey twist is my favourite, can’t you get honey butter?”  
“No. Hand it over, Tae baby.”  
“Please?”  
“No.” Puckering with one last try, Taehyung amplified his chocolate orbs, receiving a firm shake of Jimin’s head in response.  
“Fine.. Come with me?” Taehyung coiled his lips downhill, timorously stirring his hand out, fingers moderately folded inwards. Tittering at his charming conducts, he intertwined their clammy hands together.

Distributing the packet over to Jimin, Taehyung unsealed his own, pressing a baked crisp into his mouth. The duo sat on a red, leathery bench in a contented silence, with the muffled blare of the arcade seeping through to the hushed bowling area. Stationing his packet down to scuff his thigh, Jimin glanced downwards.  
“Hey, what is that thing over there?” Jimin deceptively played, stretching his arm to the direction behind Taehyung. Soundlessly, Jimin switched the packets, giving Taehyung his favourite, falsifying a confused appearance when Taehyung flipped back around.  
“Where is it?” The taller male confronted behind him again, darting his eyes across the setting.  
“Strange.. Someone was holding a weird object” Jimin bumped his shoulders up momentarily, digging into the packet as he jostled a handful of honey butter crisps in his mouth. In puzzlement, Taehyung tilted his head, opening his mouth to speak. Shrugging it off, he reached for his packet. Placing the crunchy crisp atop his stuck out tongue, he flung it into his mouth. Peeling his eyes upon, he flinched the packet towards his eyes, snapping his neck towards Jimin. The latter faced the opposite direction, whistling innocently.  
“Did you switch them..?”  
“It didn’t happen.” Jimin declared, nevertheless facing the divergent direction. Coyly facing Taehyung, he poked his tongue against the internal hollow of his cheek.  
“And you tell me you aren’t cute” Taehyung mumbled, oddly touched by the small gesture, eyes half lidded. His line of sight trickled down to his lover’s pink parting, as Taehyung inclined towards him, initiating Jimin to flutter his eyes locked delicately. Closing the gap, Taehyung gently moved against Jimin’s lips, savouring the saccharine honey tang that permeated through the kiss. Pulling back sedately, their hot breath percolated against each other’s lips.  
“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to that” Jimin sighed soundlessly over his mouth. With a short snicker through his nose, Taehyung squished Jimin’s cheeks, remaining in close proximity.  
“I can tell, these things are still red after a whole week!” Taehyung cooed, pecking him once more, groping his cheeks.  
“Off, or I’ll switch the packets again!” Jimin abhorred Taehyung in that moment, wobbling his head in attempts of shaking off his sturdy hand.  
“Oh! Speaking of switching, the mall is converting an old shop into a temporary art gallery, touring with the most famous pieces! You have to go with me!”   
“You tell me this like six times a day” Jimin snorted. “When even is it?”  
“I think it’s on the twenty seventh”  
“I’ll have to do a rain check, I’m not sure if I can make it.. ” Jimin frowned, stroking his boyfriend’s hair ever so soothingly.  
“Oh.. That’s okay. Don’t forget to check though!” Taehyung’s smile wavered, replastering on his face in attempts of lightening the mood. “Hey, let’s head home now, it’s nearly eight o’ clock”  
“No way. we’ve been out for five hours?” Jimin jolted up from his seat in astonishment.  
“I know, right? Time flies when you skid pizzas against the floor” Taehyung arose from his seat, walking ahead of Jimin.  
“That was an accident!” the latter trailed behind, punching the air threateningly.

Within their journey home, they trekked down the barren, shadowy streets of Seoul hand in hand, submerging their camera rolls with thousands of selfies, ranging from heart-warming to questionable. They cackled, wooed, and teased their undoubtable range of expressions, tripping over their feet in laughter. Making their way into Jimin’s apartment, they privately changed into their so called ‘macho’ fluffy pyjamas, enabling the silent sound of their heartbeat’s harmonisation to lull them into a premature yet much needed, bottomless slumber. Days passed under their noses, as they continued to dazzlingly bloom into an evergreen, mutually respectful, affectionate tenderness.

You   
-(Picture Attachment)  
-Isn’T it sO CUTE  
Sexier Than Jimin ;)  
Not as cute as me-  
You  
-Stfu my left toe is cuter than your existence  
-Anyways  
-I want it  
Sexier Than Jimin ;)  
Jimin-  
It’s a damn plant pot-  
You  
-yes

A harsh knock on the peeling door reimbursed Jimin to the physical domain, switching his phone off punctually. Trudging through the white hallway, Jimin placed his warm fingertips against the door handle, seizing it previously to tugging it towards him. With a click, it unlocked, unveiling a squinting Taehyung, with a lion’s mane resting atop his head. Chafing his eyes, he enfolded the unfastened bag of candyfloss nearer to his torso, hurling his slippers into Jimin’s apartment. Manifestly cringing, Jimin allowed him ingress, shutting the door behind him.  
“Jimin, it’s a damn plant pot”  
“Why are you here at five thirty seven am, on the twenty third, holding candy floss?”  
“The same reason you texted me at five thirty five am about that plant pot” Taehyung retaliated, popping the fluffed sugar into his mouth, chewing objectionably.  
“Touché.” Jimin sat on the couch, admiring his plant pot on his phone, before switching it off again.  
“Did I wake you up? I’m sorry”  
“Nah, don’t worry. We have to get up for school in an hour anyways” Taehyung brushed it off, sloping next to Jimin on the couch, offering the sweet treat. With a nod, Jimin poked his hand into the plastic bag, propping a piece into his mouth, humming in delight at the syrupy strawberry taste. Eyeing his boyfriend, Taehyung bolstered himself onto his elbow, huffing amusedly.  
“What?” Jimin mused, unable to avoid reflecting his small, yet infectious smile.  
“It’s like, the same colour as your hair” Taehyung stated, holding the candyfloss bag to Jimin’s head. Shaking his head, Jimin reached to the top, grabbing some more of the candy. “Will you be okay today? How much did you sleep?”  
“About five hours, but I think I’ll be okay. Today is more of a rhythm analysis class, so I won’t be that tired”   
“Hm, if you say so. Nap on my shoulder on the bus” Taehyung proposed yawning, laying his head atop Jimin’s dense, pillowy thigh.  
“Thank you, Tae baby. Though, it seems like you’ll need it more than I do” Jimin giggled at his half lidded boyfriend, pressing a chaste peck on his nose, dawdling down to his lips.  
“I’m going to marry you in a McDonald’s bathroom, with that plant pot as our priest”  
“.. There’s too much wrong with that sentence, but sleep. I’ll wake you up soon” Jimin soothed, massaging his scalp as he hummed a familiar song. Numbing the mind full of chaos, Jimin echoed Taehyung’s serener days, days nine years ago. A smile was planted on his face, drifting into an agile slumber. 

Hours passed under the roof called the atmosphere, as people bustled across the expansive globe, living, breathing, working towards a goal. In the grand city of Seoul, the laborious sextet came together at noontide, bunglingly speaking, engaging in light chatter. Sliding a bundle of paper across the table, Jimin whistled surreptitiously as the group’s attention flickered to the objects beneath Jimin’s fingertips.  
“What are you doing?” Namjun enquired on behalf of the table, setting his soup flask atop.  
“Bro, I swear. If they’re awkward polaroids of us in Spongebob underwear again, I’ll definitely hit you” Hoseok threatened, towing his non-existent sleeves up his arms.  
“Wow, you guys have no faith in me” Jimin sighed, frowning exaggeratedly.  
“It’s a bit hard when you pull tricks every other day” Seokjin replied, leaning in warmer to Jimin. “Tell me next time, hm? I want to annoy Yunki especially” he cunningly murmured, leaning in return to his chair.  
“Yeah, no. See for yourself” Jimin quavered his head, unveiling the paper beneath his pads. Squinting his thin lids, Yunki peered over as he raised his chin, pinching the paper between his fingers.  
“Tickets?” Yunki wavered, swaying the paper around in the humid air. Taehyung hummed in puzzlement, gently grabbing hold of the ticket. Skimming over the item with hard eyes, he remained glued to the very top of the paper.  
“You didn’t” Taehyung dropped his tone, extending the last word before replacing the ticket above the stack again.  
“You bet I did” Jimin cockily smiled, folding his arms over his clothed chest, dropping his head back for a short second.  
“What’s it for?” Namjun queried at Yunki, as they chattered amongst themselves quietly.  
“Taehyung’s been raving about it, so I thought we could all go to that touring art gallery!”  
“I’m definitely marrying you in Mcdonald’s” Taehyung beamed, embracing his lover.  
“God doesn’t make people like Jimin anymore, where do I find one?” Hoseok teased, ruffling Jimin’s hair warmly.  
“Back off.” Taehyung seethed, snaking an arm around Jimin’s waist.   
“Don’t get your panties in a twist, I’m straight, you demon” Hoseok uttered, engaging in a comical staring contest with Taehyung.  
“Anyways, thank you, thank you, thank you!” Taehyung bubbly beamed peeling his eyes off Hoseok, flagging the tickets in the air as exhilaration bled from his veins.  
“Any time! Everyone bring these tickets and arrive on time, kay?” With childlike, keen nods, the table chorused thank you’s, packing their bags to venture to their final lesson of the day.

The group of dashing men strode tenaciously, a light bounce evidence in their eager, yet subdued steps. Taehyung’s mouth hung wide open, as paintings upon paintings, complimented by statues interlayered the royal red room.  
“Woah.. This is so well put together for a traveling gallery!” Taehyung buzzed, dropping the prideful act as he hastened to the statue section. Dragged by a fervent Taehyung, Jimin chuckled despite the stumble in his steps, observing said man marvel at the meticulously comprehensive sculptures. Commencing his usual behaviour, Jimin brought a pair of black tinted shades to his eyes, upended adjacent to the statue with his chest puffed. Blankly gazing at Jimin, he bored his eyes through the glasses. “What the hell, you look like a creepy bodyguard with that suit and glasses” Taehyung umpired, never once fazing Jimin. Precipitously, Jimin dropped theatrically, squatting lower to the statues height. Snapping his hands around his body, the elder held himself, mirroring the statue’s pose undeniably accurately. At the sight of his melodramatic boyfriend, he waved his friends closer, together laughing at the comical sight.  
“You are an embarrassment to the human race, Jimin” Yunki sighed, refusing to be associated with said man as he walked away with his hands tucked into his wide pockets. Snickering at the ridiculous sight, Jimin remained still, smirking lopsided.  
“Quick, get a picture!” Taehyung heaved a barrel of laughter, smacking Seokjin’s side. Breaking down into a fumbling mess, the group disassembled their chorus, laughs subsiding into light tears.  
“And what the hell was that?!” Taehyung clouted his knee, smiling widely at Jimin, eyes embedded under the drapes of his eyelids.  
“Nothing much. Just making sure you know what real art looks like” Jimin nonchalantly shrugged, slanting his head rearward as he leisurely swiped a hand through his rarer pigmented hair.  
“I think you need glasses more than I do”  
Chaos reeked through the cracks of the tiles, seeping through the windows as it infiltrated every nook and cranny of the vast room. The sextet roamed. They roamed with a trail of utter pandemonium hastily running right behind their heels. Buckets of laughter were sprawled across the venue, helplessly dispersing into the upturned corners of anyone within a metre radius of them. Unable to fathom the artistic nuances, any witticism available was spewed out mercilessly, cackling powerlessly at the feeblest of things. Out of unsullied trepidation, the beyond jaded Yunki escaped the deemed ‘prison’, determining that public humiliation overshadowed any imaginable inspiration drawn from the art pieces.  
“Yunki, wait! Take me!” Namjun bolted towards the door as he chased the curter male. Nearing Yunki’s back, Namjun reached out before coming to an abrupt halt. “What..?” The dimpled man bewilderedly questioned, turning around to face the male with a frazzled face holding him back.  
“What do you mean, ‘What’? You almost ran into a delicate stone masterpiece made of the finest limestone!” Taehyung reprimanded, gripping tauter onto Namjun’s wrist. Flickering his eyes back to the front, the taller male squinted his eyes as he eyeballed his location.  
“But, I’m nowhere near a statue?” Namjun straightened his posture, moderately confiscating his wrist from Taehyung’s clutch.  
“You being three metres away from it scares me when you run that fast!” the fluffy haired male’s hands flailed about, visibly relaxing under Namjun’s newfound, calm aura.  
“…”  
“Anyways, you can walk back to Yunki now.” Taehyung smiled, tilting his head gently. “Happy walking!” he added, stressing the last word before shooing the taller away. Diminishing his anxieties upon Namjun’s departure, Taehyung pivoted on his heel, promptly striding back to his lover, whom appears deeply engrossed into a conversation opposite a painting of a nude woman.  
“-ere’s literally no point! Like, why is she naked?” the pink haired male harangued, bellicosely aiming at the intricate painting to the side of him.  
“Chim, why are you so interested in a naked lady..?” Taehyung jestingly mused, taking form of a jealous boyfriend. Thrashing his hand on his heart melodramatically, he sulked deeply, clinging to Jimin’s sinewy arm. “Are you cheating on me?!”  
“Nah, not yet. Why would I cheat with a naked painted woman?” Jimin cringed whilst eyeing the painting.  
“.. What do you mean, ‘not yet’? Do you want to die?” Taehyung warmly beamed, compressing his firm clutch about his ‘lover’s’ arm.  
“Ouch- Ow! I’m kidding! Please, for the love God, I’m kidding!” the latter flicked his arm, rubbing against it whilst eyeing Taehyung, whom is still mildly grinning.  
“You better not cheat, or it’s your balls next.” With a ghostly arm, Taehyung hovered his hand across his pelvis, resting it atop his hip.   
“I wouldn’t dream of it. You mean too much to me” Jimin mumbled despite the flippant aura, raising his chin to his soulmate’s, he tickled his plump lips against the smaller pair afront. For a few short seconds, they bathed in each other’s cradled warmth, as their lips daintily danced. Separating promptly, Taehyung moved his comfortable arm from Jimin’s hip up to his sharp chin, holding it as if it were gold.  
“I’m marrying you one day.. ” Taehyung whispered against the pink haired male’s lips dreamily, moving his head away from his dazed lover.  
“.. Couldn’t you.. You know, wait till I leave..? At least?” Hoseok timorously spoke, rubbing his arm coyly, peering downwards at the glossed floor as he frowned with a lamented sigh.

They treaded their aching feet across the pavement, stitched together by the thought of strolling together. Just them. Just the couple. Just the couple strolling under the intense, iridescent beams of the full pearly moon. Under the spell of midnight’s trance, their laced fingers blazed beneath the glistening rays of light, paralleling lianas engulfing tree trunks. Swinging their intertwined fingers back and forth, the tainted stillness cradled the duo, lulling them into their own comforting, little havens they call their thoughts. Step by step, they edged closer to their nests, minutes away from parting. A wispy whisper of moist air tickled their cheeks, as the midnight breeze whirled across the blushing sakura trees. Foreheads exposed, cheeks flushed, chocolatey eyes wandering aimlessly. Bliss. Bliss could be one of the only words to describe their unblemished ecstasy. A small, husky mutter was invited into the air, looming through the breeze.  
“I’m really happy, you know” he murmured, humming out a cloud of air as he exhaled. Lingering in the silence for a few more hushed moments, the rustling of majestic trees was replaced by Jimin’s faint voice.  
“I’m glad. But, this was kind of.. ” he trailed off, unsure of what exactly he himself is pondering about.  
“Out of nowhere? I know. It’s just, I kind of realised it now. Life is really pretty. Thank you for showing me colour” Taehyung tenderly smiled, peculiarly causing Jimin’s heart to swell.   
“I can’t take all the credit, but if I’ve done something good for you, then any time, Tae baby” Jimin sincerely replied, lacing his fingers deeper into the cavern of Taehyung’s palms. Raising Jimin’s soft hand, Taehyung displayed his adoration through his gentle subtleties. His charming hand met Taehyung’s lips, as he gingerly kissed the back of his small hand, fluttering his lids open as he stared deeply into Jimin’s coffee coated eyes. Jimin’s abundant breath harnessed in his gorge, glistening more with every millimetre his eyes grow.  
“I wanted to take my last midnight stroll, and it’s ending with you. I really like that”  
“You’re so sappy.. ” Jimin chuckled for a few diminutive moments. A halt in Jimin’s steps alerted Taehyung, who was a step ahead. Stretching his neck, he floated his eyes towards the man behind him, the man who bored a smile capable of melting ice. Mildly, Jimin tugged his lover’s body nearer to his, swiftly unlatching his hand from Taehyung’s, instead using his arms to cradle Taehyung in a dissolving embrace. They held each other tightly beneath the flicker of the street lamp as time dissolved in each other’s grip, in untainted bliss.   
A piercing, siren-like blare scratched its way through the thin walls, echoing across any and every surface at its disposal. Quaking, the books bounced against his bedside table, quivering off the surface with an irksome thud. Jimin shot up from his dented pillow, fists in the air, ready to attack. Wavering his fists into the air dully, he squinted his barely conscious eyes as he glanced across the room. He tuned back into reality after every passing second, pausing. Heavy metal rock.   
“KIM TAEHYUNG!!”  
He scurried out of bed, slipping on his sliders whilst gripping a dense pillow. Zooming out of his room, he splashed cold water across his sleep ridden face in hopes of waking himself up even more than the blaring heavy metal did. Approaching his door wet faced and hot tempered, he flicked it open, standing afront of Taehyung’s booming door. Thudding against the rustic door with all his morning might, Jimin whined through the keyhole, raising his head back up to the peephole. A distorted image of Taehyung’s slippers came into view, soon occupied by Taehyung’s actual feet wearing them. Stepping back, he held his pillow high against the air, ready for the deemed pest behind the door.

With a creak, Taehyung barely opened the door afore his lover kicking it ajar, ready to swing his pillow. With a yawn, the black haired male casually raises his hand against Jimin’s holding his wrist firmly in place.  
“Morning, baby. You’ve become a bit predictable, at least bring a different weapon, hmm?” Taehyung smirked, leaning against the doorframe with mismatched sliders.  
“I’ve become predictable, huh..?” Heaving a sigh, he constricted his fist afore raising his free hand to jab a finger into Taehyung’s shoulder. “It’s been three fucking years, and you still blast this shit at six am!! Stop!” The latter heaved, shaking the pillow hostilely into the air.  
“Nah, these songs represent the fresh start of a morning, I’ll never stop!” he innocently smiled, ruffling his washed out, pink fluff of hair.  
“Taehyung.” He said with an evident sigh.  
“Mhm?”  
“I swear to every god up there, if you don’t stop, I’m going to move out.” Jimin threatened, accentuating his every word pointedly.  
“You say this every day, and after three years, you’re still here, baby mochi” Taehyung cooed, pinching his lover’s cheeks delicately. Swatting his hand away, Jimin frowned deeply. Too fatigued to function in the ungodly hours, Jimin gave up on the nonsensical quarrel before brushing past Taehyung, trudging through the hallway. Observing him slogging against the floorboards, he lightly jogged towards his boyfriend.  
“Wait for me!” Taehyung pitched, to which Jimin flicked a middle finger to the vexing man jogging behind him.  
Taehyung whipped up Jimin’s much-loved strawberry waffles, in hopeless hope of retrieving Jimin’s basic respect. Snaking a hand to rest on Jimin’s neck, Taehyung lightly massaged him over the counter, sat opposite him. The shorter male’s eyes flickered from the starch, up towards Taehyung’s amused, yet culpable eyes. Glaring at him, he held eye contact.  
“Piss off.” He firmly specified.  
“I like you too, baby”  
“Piss. Off.” Jimin syllabised, taking a large bite out of the sugar encrusted waffle.  
“That’s no way to talk to your fiancé!” Taehyung pouted his lips, bopping Jimin’s nose.  
“Excuse you, what?” with a choke, the question lingered in the atmosphere, awaiting Taehyung’s response to resonate in its arms. Despite his apparent mad nature, a tingling tint of pink found home on Jimin’s plump cheeks.  
“You don’t speak English? Parlez-vous Français?”   
“… Morir.” Sighing, he placed his waffle atop the plate, hunching over the marble island.  
“Do you still not realise that that’s Spanish?”  
“Piss off!”  
“I’m still your fiancé, you know”  
“Since when?” Jimin sassily replied, oozing with an ill-mannered defiance. Taehyung unfolded a boxy smile, before creasing his body, reaching below the island counter. Snapping his neck back up, his hair stuck out in all directions, settling in a inimitable position before the taller flattened it. He elevated his large hands from below the counter, shoving it into Jimin’s view in a flash. Long winded moments passed, and Jimin only grew even more perplexed. He blinked. He blinked again. Tilting his head, he furrowed his brows before his squinted eyes glare at Taehyung for the nth time.  
“Why are you looking at me like that?” Taehyung moped, puffing his cheeks out endearingly.  
“It’s a Haribo packet.”  
“Yeah!”  
“Yeah?” Jimin quirked a brow, unable to comprehend any deemed trivial happenings in these early hours.  
“Yeah! Wait just a moment.. ” Digging into the packet, Taehyung stuck his tongue out habitually, searching for a familiar gummy. His posture stroke upwards, discernibly brightening. With a small ‘aha!’, Taehyung pinged his hand out, holding a ring shaped gummy.  
“Pfft! It’s a ring shaped gummy!” Jimin snickered, as the first smile of the day was sculpted atop his face by none other than Taehyung.  
“Yeah, marry me before I eat it”  
“I hope you realise that this gummy is gold, I never wear gold”  
“Oh.. Don’t burst my bubble like that- ” Taehyung abruptly arose from his seat, flinging it backwards. “Wait, you accept?!”  
“Of course not, don’t be silly. No man who proposes to me with a Haribo ring, a gold one at that, wearing nothing but boxers and mismatched sliders has my love”

Three years.   
Three long, yet short years were added into the garden of the soulmate’s evergreen history, blooming stronger, more dazzlingly as more time passed. The charily nurtured flora embedded their surging souls, as their vines only grew more and more intertwined in each other’s, too interconnected to simply malform. Epochs between the duo only thrived, as every second united felt as if it were split in half; how can time fly by so fast, how can it do such a thing in the presence of a certain someone? That certain someone who gave one the brush to paint their own smile. Back to back days of around-the-clock beaming, laughing, talking, and everything in between overfilled the goblet of their days, yet, it never seemed to overflow. They were in perfect harmony, in balance; something they could only hope to achieve three years ago.

“I really can’t believe we’re graduating soon.. ” Hand in hand, the duo shifted balance between their feet as they sprang atop the elevated bus floor. Scanning his travel card, Jimin succinctly awaited for Taehyung to catch up. Subtly slipping his hand in slickly, Jimin lead them to their usual, tatty back seat.  
“I know, right? It’s in two months! it’s kind of unreal. I really don’t know what I’m supposed to do or feel” Taehyung solicitously murmured following making himself cosy, fingers latched onto Jimin’s silver rings.   
“I feel a lot. As in, happy, sad, excited, nervous, I can go on. Maybe that’s the fun of it.” Moments under the roof of the bus strolled by, in which Taehyung thoughtfully considered Jimin’s vague, yet insightful words.   
“Uh.. What do you plan on doing, baby?” Taehyung hesitantly breathed, wanting to avoid giving his lover a single grain of anxiety. Upon asking, Taehyung’s long fingers loomed further into Jimin’s firming his grip.  
“Hm, to be honest, I’m not super sure. Maybe run a dance studio? Become a choreographer? Make my own dances? At the end of the day, I’d be happy with anything as long as I’m dancing” Jimin responded contently, dipping his head into the crook of Taehyung’s neck, puckering his lips against it lightly. Shivering under his feathery touch, his jaw quivered before his grip visibly relaxed. “What about you?”  
“Maybe just a painter. I’d sell art in auctions in the higher parts of Seoul”  
“Paint me like one of your French girls.. ” Jimin jested, smirking as he traced a finger on Taehyung’s knee.  
“Weren’t you the one who swore at that nude painting for like, six hours..?”   
“You just ruined the mood.”  
“What mood? We’re on an old bus that’s falling apart on our way to a crusting university”  
“We’re here. Step off before I get my gun out.”  
Scurrying through the congested, wide halls, the sea of students parted as they shuffled into their first morning classes. The duo separated as they fragmented off into the contrasting directions of the school, only after a longer than necessary embrace and belligerent waving.   
“Kim. Two minutes late. Again.” Across the cosmic, paint bespattered room sat a livid looking lady, sneering as she eyed Taehyung with condemnatory eyes.  
“I know you missed me, I’m here now Ms Lee ,don’t you worry!” the fluffy haired male gleefully replied, ushering every drop of sarcasm from his depth to intricately lace with his deceitfully exultant pitch. Setting his backpack against his seat, he plopped himself atop the chair, unzipping the jam-packed bag.  
“No words. Detention at lunch time. I’ll see you at one o’ clock, Kim.” Ms lee sighed as she rubbed her temples, craning her neck towards her computer screen in abhorrence.  
“Wait! But- ”  
“No. No buts, I warned you time and time again! I am thanking every god up there that you’re graduating soon!” she tremendously interposed, losing will to deal with the deemed intolerable man for the countless years. Sinking into his chair with a deep set frown, he huffed disobediently, rather dejected. His sleek silver framed glasses slipped off his nose, using his index finger to push it up by a minuscule amount. Instants deferred, in which he shot up, deciding to send a quick message to his other half, notifying him of his presence being elsewhere. With a sprightly spring in his delicate steps, his hair bounced in sync, as Jimin popped out of the classroom, bouncing his way to the cafeteria. Upon remarking Hoseok and Namjun, his buoyant feet sparked, hopping to their table a bit quicker.  
“Hey! Have you guys seen Tae?” Jimin questioned as he sat down, watching Hoseok flick a small chocolate bar in his direction.  
“Mm, no, actually. Try texting him” Namjun suggested, unwrapping the chocolate Hoseok flicked towards him before Jimin’s arrival.  
“Kay, gimme two seconds.. ” Fetching his phone from his right jean pocket, he unlocked the app, simultaneously inhaling the chocolate bar. Wiping his mouth, he noticed a red dot on his messages app.  
Sexier Than Jimin ;)  
May or may not have gotten myself into a detention-  
Oops :’)-  
Ill meet you later-  
Actually, yk the bar downtown? Tell everyone to meet there at 9-  
Jin and Yunki wanna reunite since it’s been a while-  
You  
-well mr taehyugn finally texts me, you always leabe me on read  
-aH sorrh I only just gotthe meesage, I’ll tell everyone to meet there  
-Wht did uou do you idiot  
Sexier Than Jimin ;)  
Yk, the usual talking back-  
Also oops I keep forgetting to reply-  
Tell me whyyyy your typing got worse tho wtf-

You  
-my fingers are chocolatey  
Sexier Than Jimin ;)  
fatass-  
cya soon, cant text in detention-  
I hate you -  
You  
-ily2 underaged pedo 

“Uh, he’s in detention” Jimin facepalmed, wiping the chocolate off his stunted fingers soon afterwards.  
“Again! That’s his third time this month” Namjun set his coffee to the side, chuckling to himself as Hoseok snickered brazenly.  
“Oh! Nearly forgot; Yunki and Jin want to meet. Be ready for nine pm. Jun, please.. Please avoid getting drunk, I beg you”  
“What- Why?! It’s a get together!”  
“Namjun, when you’re drunk, our get together will turn into Satan’s playground. So, for the sake of the unsmashed glasses, let’s not get drunk, hm?” Hoseok pleaded.  
“ … ”

A corpulent, blood red leather booth adorned four frivolously chattery men, as the moon augmented to a levitation only getting higher and higher, triumphally shimmering beyond the shadowy midnight blanket. Prevailing babble soon became white noise, barely scraping past anyone’s ears, barely hearing the words flung out of their own mouth. The lively atmosphere only doubled in the presence of pure beer, fuelling the hearty smiles ornamenting people’s smiles. With conquest weighing each step, the man with the broad shoulders strode pridefully with a shorter male by his side, assuredly swaggering towards the circular, padded booth. With every firm foot placed against the rustic floorboard, the wider the pairs staggering smiles grew. Wider, wider, a bit wider. They reached the group of four, irradiating an unconceivably contagious smile.  
“Drinking without us..?”   
A pause in their smiles and an enlargement in the quartet’s eyes induced the evergreen spark in the eldest’s hearts, eagerly widening their arms. Heaving out of their seats, Taehyung and Hoseok launched into the elder’s arms, capturing them in a skin-tight hug.  
“Seokjin, Yunki! It’s been way too long!” Taehyung announced, snuggling further into the pair’s arms whilst Yunki swatted away Hoseok’s hand.  
“.. Breathe.. I- Can’t breathe.. ” Seokjin breathlessly muttered, weakly smacking his limp hand against Taehyung’s beaming face. Whacking his hands around flamboyantly, he managed to peel off the leech-like man known as Taehyung off his compressed torso. With an exaggerated wheeze, Seokjin breathed in two lungs worth of air, laughing wholly.   
“Sorry.. I just missed you so much!” Taehyung bashfully replied, letting his strong grip dissolve to a simple pat on the shoulder.  
“How’s that one over there already off his face drunk..?” Yunki chortled, flicking through the drunk’s pink hair.  
“I don’t even know; we were only fifteen minutes earlier than you” Taehyung sighed, yanking the half empty soju bottle out of Jimin’s clammy hands, turning into a tug of war. “Bloody let go, you fun-sized excuse for an adult!!”  
“To think he told us he could hold his liqueur..” Yunki reminisced, budging over Hoseok to land a seat.  
Slurring his string of profanities, he wavered his head up from the worn away table, flicking a hand at the now seated Yunki. “Bet!”   
Before the smirking Yunki could retort, Taehyung grabbed a hold of Jimin’s accusatory finger, whilst Jimin leant in to secure a hard bite.  
“Ow! What the- ”  
“Please, don’t encourage this fool. Some people actually want to get through the night without puke down their backs, ya know?” Namjun warily noted, as Seokjin pulled away the chair Namjun was about to sit on. Stumbling back, Jimin was the first to laugh, watching Namjun’s life flash before his eyes. With a loud cry for help, he stumbled onto the floor, chorusing an echoing chant of maniacal laughter from anyone and everyone. Refusing to even get up, he simply stared at the crusting ceiling with blank eyes.   
“Ah, I missed being a stick up your ass.” Seokjin sighed, smiling in content as his eyes fluttered shut.  
“.. That makes one of us.”

Boisterously brewing the bar’s impregnably chatty atmosphere, the sextet only grew tipsier with time, especially so, concerning the pinkette. The site’s dull lights dimmed further, thus hushing the sweaty bodies of drunk people, drawing their limited attention to the hesitant screech of a microphone. Trailing behind the heels of the screech came a faint reverbed piano, echoing through the thick glasses of pure beer. The faint pitter patter exuded by the rain from beyond the window sent a dusty chill into the jam packed room, harmonising delicately with the ghost of the piano, almost welcoming the tall, tentative man approaching the mini open mic benevolently.

Short seconds pass, before the prominent chatter briefly returned, only returning in the form of murmurs, paying respect to the man afront the mic. With the relax of his tense jaw, an ambient hum interlaced with the piano, forming an elegant, romantic ballad one can only wish to hear once. With a few avid listeners, the man’s confidence proved evident in his voice, whilst the majority of the situ chortled heartily. Only boosting the naturally flowing dance of the atmosphere, the song dies down into the cracks of the room, leaving behind the soft drops of rain that once met the piano. The melody earnt a chorus of familial claps, leaving the man bowing humbly, even if the claps were received by two or three people.

“Thank you! JK, out.”

“Well, that was pretty” Hoseok sat intensely still, body riddled with litres of beer, and even a bit of undetected vodka, whilst Yunki smirked in the corner, rather proud of himself that he managed to spike the loud Hoseok’s drink, reducing him to a dazed, stone faced man. Alcohol may be considered to make one rowdier, but what makes a man rowdy doesn’t apply to Hoseok.   
“Not as pretty as me.” Jimin sarcastically huffed, drowsily flicking his tuft of hair.  
“Ugly begins with a ‘u’, Chim.” Hoseok declared back.  
“Someone, tape Jimin’s mouth.” Namjun beckoned.  
“I volunteer Taehyung as tribute” Yunki replied, pulling out duct tape from his worn out backpack.  
“.. no.”  
“Why?” Yunki grilled.  
“What do you mean, ‘why’? That’s just kinky! Where did you even get that tape from?!”  
“Oh, shut up. It’s probably nothing you aren’t used to. ” Seokjin smirked, bumping his thick browns up and down. Spitting out the swig of his drink Taehyung took, he wiped his mouth wide eyed, too embarrassed to glance upwards.  
“Stop! We haven’t even done that shit”  
“Seriously! I bet you just have a ‘fun-sized’ sausage. What a coward,” Seokjin fake yawned. Eyeing Jimin’s general direction, he snickered at the barely sane man, looking back at Taehyung.  
“Forgive me father, for I have sinned, to be acquaintances with such vile creatures.. ” Taehyung looked to the ceiling, air drawing a cross over his body.  
“That basically means forgive me daddy, I’ve been bad”  
“STOP”

Stumbling out of the blood red, alcohol stained booth, Taehyung decided to fetch some type of medicinal remedy for Jimin, knowing full well he’d need it more than anyone, also partially because he was unwilling to deal with a commotional drunk living next door to him. He casually strode to the bar counter, leaning over the edge, awaiting assistance from a bartender. Upon noticing his arrival, a bartender approached Taehyung, tentatively listening to his requirement, thus fetching him some pills and a glass of pure water.  
“This should help out. Please let me or any other member of staff know if you’d like anything else at all.”  
“Thank you!” Taehyung marginally bowed, jolting around in a split second, only to meet a head of hair and half of the water to end up splattered against the creaky floorboards.  
“Oh, fuck. I’m so sorry, let me get you a tissue,” Taehyung profusely flailed his arms, looking for a tissue box anywhere. The target simply laughed, dismissing him with the wave of his hand.  
“Please, don’t worry at all! We’re all practically on top of each other in this tiny ass bar” the lean man smiled toothily, almost resembling a rather ‘masculine rabbit’, Taehyung supposed.   
“You’re that dude who sang up there; it sounded nice.” Taehyung complimented scratching his nape inelegantly, shifting his weight between his feet.  
“Ah, don’t make it awkward; thank you though.”  
Taehyung smiled lazily, eyes flickered past the tall man’s head, onto his chaotic table. The dark haired man, noticing his line of sight, swivelled his head round, snapping back towards Taehyung.  
“That’s your table, I’m guessing? You might wanna get another glass of water and go back” he stated without any sense of urgency in his voice, but rather allowing Taehyung to go back to his table kindly. Taehyung nodded, bowing and apologising abundantly once again. After receiving a once again full cup, Taehyung observed the man; he came alone. So being the extroverted social person he is, tapped him on his shoulder, watching him look up to Taehyung’s direction.  
“Why don’t you come join? I can’t promise you’ll leave sane but it’ll be fun!”  
“I-I mean, I would love to, but wouldn’t I be intruding..?”  
“Nah, they wouldn’t mind. Besides, I think about half of them are literally in another dimension right now, so, come on!” 

Yanking him by his arm, the male followed after the curly haired acquaintance, growing more jittery, yet more excited. Upon reaching the round table, he placed the cup of water in front of Jimin and released his grip on his ‘new friend’.  
“Taehyung, if you’re still trying to find Hoseok a boyfriend again, give up. Hoseok is too much for anyone” Seokjin sighed, sipping on a bottle of beer oddly gracefully.  
“For the last time, I’m straight!”  
“That’s what a noodle said, ‘til it got hot.” Yunki teased, prodding into Hoseok’s side. Before anyone could even open their mouths, Taehyung interjected, sensing the male’s confusion.  
“Annnyways! I’m not trying to hook anyone up today. This is my new friend, -” Taehyung looked to his right, where his apparent new friend was standing. “Oh. What’s your name..? Uh”  
Slightly chuckling, he looked at all the new faces and opened his mouth to begin. “It’s Jeongguk. Nice to meet you all!”

“Ooh, I bet you him and Hobi will get together in a year tops” Yunki smirked, wanting to irritate the silent, yet drunk Hoseok beyond what words can describe.  
“I’m a broke college kid, keep me out of this” Seokjin confirmed, watching the pair sit down into the booth with a smile plastered onto their faces.  
“I bet two hundred thousand won.” Namjun dusted his shoulder melodramatically, dimples popping out from the corner of his grin. Jeongguk was already beyond confused, and it had barely been two minutes; maybe Taehyung was right. Maybe he should’ve attended all the mental health classes he skipped. Maybe he could’ve been their therapist.  
“Wait- ”  
“Well, I bet three hundred thousand!” Seokjin declared, slamming his hands on the table.  
“Didn’t you just say you were a broke college kid?” Hoseok countered, silently apologising to the new face across the table.  
“I’m.. I’m also a dumb college kid”  
“We can see that” Hoseok finalised.  
“I.. I have ten won. I bet ten won they’ll get together in a year.” Yunki timidly placed a coin onto the table.  
“I’M STRAIGHT!”

Several introductions later, Jeongguk warmed up easily to Namjun and Seokjin, sharing drunken thoughts over some juice and alcohol.  
Tapping Jimin’s shoulder, he smiled warmly, introducing himself to him. “Hey! I didn’t catch your name. I’m Jeongguk!”  
“Oh, really? I thought your name was fucking windowsill” Jimin sassed, but Jeongguk shrugged lightly, not sure how to respond.  
“Hey, don’t be rude! My aunt’s name was windowsill” Hoseok pouted, whilst the bunny toothed man thanked every higher being for his stepping in. seconds after, the couple in the corner subtly exchanged conversations.  
“Jimin. Drink this now, I can not deal with a madly drunk being like you at three am.” Taehyung brought up the water towards his boyfriend’s sealed lips, childishly nodding a firm no. “Pretty please? I’ll make you a strawberry milkshake tomorrow!” Taehyung pouted, whilst Jimin nearly appeared sober.  
“Who is he?” Jimin asked, flicking his head to Jeongguk’s direction.  
“Him? I don’t really know. I spilt water on him and I invited him over.” Taehyung honestly stated, observing Jimin’s now appearing drunken face, glaring at him.  
“Mention.. Mention we’re dating.” Jimin slurred his words, small hand pulling the glass out of Taehyung’s. he took a sip and popped a pill, sarcastically smiling afterwards.  
“What? No. That’s awkward. I’ll mention it if he gets close to us.” Taehyung reasoned, only seeming to put drunk Jimin in a worse off mood.  
“Ok.”

Notwithstanding the obdurate conversation between the pair, the night concluded fruitfully, as the septet left the bar in high spirits, almost as if more energetic before, louder than before.  
“Gguk, hand your phone, we’re recruiting you” Yunki probed, pulling the phone out of the younger’s grip. “I’ll add you to the chat, yeah? Everyone can add your number from there.”  
“Thank you! I- uh, if it’s okay, can I know your ages? Just for the sake of respect”  
“Ah, no need for all that, really! But, I’m twenty five. Same with Hobi.”  
“Yunki is twenty six. Yours truly is twenty seven.” Seokjin comically bowed.  
“I already know Taehyung is two years older than me, so that leaves.. Jimin?” Jeongguk pointed at Jimin, reassuring himself of his name. After all, Jeongguk doesn’t recall speaking to him more than once. Since Jimin simply stared into the abyss, Jeongguk attempted to build some kind of foundation with him. “I must be older than you by quite a bit, right? I-”

“HA! I TOLD YOU HE LOOKS TWELVE,” Taehyung belted, delighted someone ‘agreed’ with his theory that Jimin was secretly a high schooler.  
“For fuck’s sake, I’m not twelve! And for your information, Juancook, I am two whole years older than you.” Jimin sneered, gripping Taehyung’s hand before lazily waving a goodbye. The rest of the group laughed it off, labelling the pink haired man as too drunk to function.

“Chim, slow down a bit, mhm? You’re gripping my wrist too tight” Taehyung calmly asked, knowing Jimin’s far from being sober any time soon. Abruptly pausing, Jimin turned around to face Taehyung.  
“If I do, will you tell him?”  
“No.”  
“But he’s in the chat now!”  
“Jimin, let’s talk when you’re sober.”  
“But why?”  
“If the conversation comes up, I’ll mention it. Otherwise, it’s just cringe doing that”  
“But-”  
“Jimin. Not. Now.” Taehyung concluded almost too passively, silencing the tanked-up Jimin almost instantaneously. Trailing behind quietly, the pair soon reached home, before Taehyung whispered a short goodnight.

A night of heavy sleep later, the shorter male awoke, brain accompanied with a thrashing headache, clogging his thoughts of anything but the continuous fountain of pain. Stumbling to his kitchen cabinet, he swallowed a painkiller dry, sturdying himself with a locked palm on the counter. Moving towards the island stool, Jimin laid his head still, patiently waiting for the headache to dissipate. The further the headache ventured away, the more the memories of the night before barged in uninvited.   
“Juancook”  
“Mention we’re dating.”  
“Fucking windowsill”  
“Not as pretty a-”  
“Agh, that’s so damn cringeeee,” Jimin scrunched his face up in a ball of distaste, madly ruffling his soft locks before dashing out of his door towards Taehyung’s. What may seem like an overreaction was in fact normal in Jimin’s eyes, as Jimin did not like appearing spoilt. Maniacally banging against his door, Jimin whined desperately.   
“Taeehyuungg, come out”

Less than a minute later, a groggy looking curly haired male unlocked the door, smacking his lips together. Rubbing his eyes, he jolted awake after Jimin shook his shoulders.  
“Ahhh I’m so sorry for yesterday, oh my god that’s so cringe, I promise I would never even-”  
“Minnie, do you even know what time it is?!” Taehyung hummed in a impassive tone coated with provocation, flicking a finger at Jimin’s forehead.  
“Uh.. No?”  
“It’s four am!”  
“Oops.. Sorry, old habits die hard, I guess. But really, I’m sorry for embarrassing you last night.”  
“Ah, who cares. Come in, let’s sleep for a bit, mhm?”

Jimin bobbed his head opportunely, dawdling behind his lover’s broad back, sliding his feet against the paint stained floors. Taehyung slid back into his still warm bed, facing Jimin with wide, open arms. Snuggling in, the pink haired male clutched his torso securely, slipping a leg between Taehyung’s longer ones. Sighing into the hold, Taehyung tenderly brushed through his lover’s silky hair, wafting the strawberry scent further into his nostrils, whilst Jimin dug his face deeper into Taehyung’s well-founded chest. Minutes of pure bliss fleeted for the couple, but Jimin only grew curious.  
“Hey, uh.. Tae?” Jimin instigated, earning a low hum from Taehyung, resonating from his chest against Jimin’s curved cheek. “I’m not saying I want to or you have to, but, I’m just wondering.. Why exactly didn’t you want to tell Jeongguk about us..?”  
“Baby, don’t get insecure because of him. I only have my eyes on you. I didn’t want to say anything yet since that’s tasteless. It’ll come out naturally.”  
“Hey, who the hell said I was insecure? I just wanted Jeongguk to know I’m off limits.” Jimin huffed, pinching down on his soulmate’s nipple inhospitably.  
“Ah, ah, ow, okay! Okay, I surrender, get your crab claws off my udder!”  
“.. Your what.” Jimin deadpanned, releasing his ‘crab claws’.  
“You know, cows have udders which are basically their nipples?”  
“Morir.”  
“That’s still Spanish, you know?” Taehyung corrected. Jimin looked up.   
“AH! OKAY, STOP PINCHING ME, FU-”

Ping!

“Who the hell texts at four am?”  
“Who the hell bangs on doors at four am?”  
“Touché.” Jimin replied, releasing his ‘claws’ whilst Taehyung snapped his torso in half in attempts to reach his phone with as little movement as possible. Rolling his eyes impatiently, Jimin, the significantly more flexible man, extended past Taehyung’s body, reaching his forbearing phone on the bedside table. Quirking a brow at the unnecessarily vivid, loud screen, his facial muscles dropped ever so marginally. Barely. “It’s Jeongguk.”  
“You sure it wasn’t ‘windowsill’?” Taehyung teased, lightly taking ownership of his mildly cracked phone. The latter scoffed, dropping his head histrionically upon the plush pillow. Taehyung flicked his eyes back unto his glaring screen, squinting his eyes as he skimmed across the tiny arrangement of letters.  
“Huh, he’s invited me for coffee at 10am.” Taehyung shortly replied, focusing on texting his new friend back. With a dangerously blank face, Jimin nodded to himself, now fully awake despite his previous elongated series of yawns. 

A miniscule moment of silence hung over the pair, allowing the small pats of Taehyung texting to resonate through their eardrums. “So.. You going..?”   
“Yep. Let’s get to sleep now so I don’t show up lookin like a corpse.”  
“Mhm. You’re gonna need years of sleep to fix that.”

Groaning lightly, the sheer strength of the beaming sunlight awoke Jimin, barely considered awake at all. He squinted lightly, patting his opposing side, in attempts of finding a certain curly haired male. “Hm-?” 

His eyes flung open, snapping his body around, only to find an empty space on the white cotton bed. That ass didn’t even wake me up.

Needless to say, an uneasy feeling brewed in the pit of Jimin’s tensed stomach. Choosing to ignore his uncertainties, he thought back to Taehyung’s heart-warming words the night before, instantly settling a rosy hue on his cheeks.

Of course, Jimin was a beyond faithful person. He trusted Taehyung with his life. One hangout turned into two, three, six. Five of which cancelled their Sunday dates. In a row. What was he to feel? Empty? Angry? Neutral? Calm? Depressed? There was so much available for Jimin to feel, but which one was right? Was it okay to feel neglected? After all, no one owes anyone anything; Jimin himself remembers uttering such words to Taehyung years ago. Maybe, just maybe, what upset Jimin wasn’t the lack of attention. Maybe, he was upset at the lack of thought that Taehyung provided for his lover. He wasn’t upset that something wasn’t given to him, but upset that the person he loved most didn’t want to give anything. In this moment, anyways.

Again.

“Hey, Tae baby, wanna head to a restaurant tomorrow? I’m craving sushi,” Jimin animatedly prompted, holding his lover’s hand.  
“Ah, I’m sorry, Minnie. I’m meeting Gguk; maybe another day?” Taehyung lightly smiled, completely unaware, despite his usual sharp sense in people. Jimin’s hand dropped.  
“Oh, I- I mean, sure. Another day, it is!” Jimin falsely chirped, faker than plastic could ever be. His wide, upturned lips dropped, mirroring a frown. Of course, he tried keeping face, as one meagre corner of his lips twitched upwards.

And again. 

“Tae, wanna come see the dance department’s mid-term performance? I managed to get a solo!” Jimin glowed, radiating a bright smile elatedly, wanting to share his achievements with his other half.  
“Haha! Oh- Gguk, two seconds. What did you say, Chim? I’m on the phone to Jeongguk.”  
“.. Don’t worry. It was nothing.”

Weeks passed as such, only fuelling Jimin’s anxiety, whilst Taehyung remained blind to the seemingly innocent situation. They talked less, barely catching each other within the building’s corridors, muttering a quick ‘hi’, before scurrying off to complete their errands. The oblivious younger male laughed and ate as if nothing was wrong in those rare moments the couple reunited, yet he left as soon as he arrived. Jimin couldn’t help but feel as if the younger was distancing himself on purpose, but immediately attempted to dispose of that thought, desperately wanting to remain trusting. 

Within the span of three weeks, Hoseok devised a get together on a weekend. But, of course, Hoseok was a bit more ‘thoughtful’ than that. With the help of Seokjin’s parents, they rented a small yacht to celebrate his and Jimin’s mid-term dance results, with Jimin claiming the top spot in all forms of dance. Jimin insisted they don’t celebrate at all, feeling too under the weather to even lift his pinkie, but the group was simply far too invested in the idea of spending a day on a lush yacht. Physically unable to refuse, he tagged along.

Needless to say, the once tidy yacht wreaked havoc within the short thirty minutes they stepped on, all types of weird and wonderful fluids scattered across the deck. Seokjin was at the tip, doing a self-made ‘traffic light’ dance at the frontmost area of the boat, whilst Hoseok hollered around, singing any and every song coming to mind. Yunki was fulfilling his DJ dreams with Namjun, chuckling at Jeongguk and Taehyung who were sparring wearing inflated sumo suits. Jimin, on the other hand, was beyond shattered, sitting in the small room above deck. With coming top of the class came unbearable amounts of strenuous exercise; not that he told anyone. In the eyes of the other six, his absence was due to his ‘new job’.

“Jun, chuck the beer over” Seokjin yelled above the music, as Namjun lobbed a bottle of Stella across the boat, just barely caught by the tipsy man. He downed the whole bottle as Hoseok filmed, hollering loudly whilst dancing on the spot. “Oi, Jimin, C’mere!” the tipsy Seokjin bellowed. Jimin’s ears perked up, looking behind him to where Seokjin stood at the tip of the boat. Exiting the small room, he jogged his way up to Seokjin, who immediately grasped his sides, making Jimin flinch, almost falling.  
“AH- what the-”   
“Shh, my duck. It is time.” Seokjin silenced, turning Jimin around to face the sea.  
“Bro, are you trying to do that Titanic thing with me? Where’s your girlfriend?” Jimin sassed, turning around to give a stinky eye at the broad shouldered man before him.  
“Because I’m so amazing, I’m gonna ignore what you said. Hoseok, get the flute out” 

Hoseok pulled out a small flute from his back pocket, clearing a throat before bringing the flute afore his nose. A broken supposed melody erupted from the instrument, which was apparently the ‘Titanic theme tune’. Just barely sounding like it, that is. Jimin doubled over in laughter, whilst Seokjin hastily grabbed Jimin’s sides, holding him near the railing.  
“I swear to every god, if I fall over I will tattoo balls on your face- AH” Jimin yelped, as Seokjin wiggled his fingers, tickling Jimin rapidly, breaking out into a cat like brawl between them. “S-stop! I’ll drag you down with me- ”  
“I fear no one!” Seokjin yelled with an impregnable beam across his face, only tickling harder.

Upon hearing stifling laughter, the rest of the group gave a quick glance, hearts unconsciously growing warm at the beautiful sight. One male’s glance lasted longer than the other, a face so unmistakeably fond, it’s near impossible to deny. And of course, Jeongguk noticed.

The echoing noise of a bang broke his trance, cracking his head towards Namjun’s direction, witnessing Yunki close his eyes dangerously calmly.  
“Guuuysssss, Namjun broke the fridge!”

Hours later, a chilly breeze permeated through the silken warmth of day, as the night commenced its return, darkening the canvas that is the sky. The septet brewed a controlled fire atop the deck, with all of them huddled around the fire. Hoseok raised a bottle, heart shaped smile overtaking his features.  
“To our Jimin coming first!” Hoseok hollered, earning a set of cheers from five other people, apart from the curly haired male. As he was sat beside Hoseok, he heaved him closer, not so subtly whispering in his ear.  
“First? In what?” Taehyung asked as he was bewildered. Hoseok’s eyes marginally widened, lips clenching lightly.  
“Oh? He didn’t tell you? He got a solo in the mid-term and aced it! All of us saw, even Jeongguk came; it was too bad you couldn’t make it.” Hoseok enlightened, sipping on his bear with his straw.  
“No one told me..?” Taehyung grew slightly blue, and more perplexed.  
“Jimin said he told you,” Hoseok shrugged. 

Finishing their barbecue skewers, they slowly began to gather their belongings, readying for their journey home. As Namjun began to fold his chairs, a small tug on his shirt halted him, turning him around.  
“Oh, Jimin? What’s up?”  
“Nothing much. Do you mind coming to mine for a little bit? It won’t take long.”  
“I mean, sure. Can you drive me home after?”  
“Yep, get yourself a license already though.” Jimin chuckled.  
“I- never mind. I’m gonna put these chairs in Seokjin’s boot, then we can get going.”

Arriving at Jimin’s humble abode, Namjun made himself comfy and cosy, watering the small bonsai tree Jimin kept for him. Plonking himself down on the sofa, Namjun propped himself up against a pillow as Jimin placed a coffee in front of him.  
“Thanks. By the way, weren’t you supposed to take Taehyung with you?”  
“Not today. He’s staying round Jeongguk’s.” Jimin replied, void of any real emotion.  
“Oh? It’s Sunday tomorrow though..?” Namjun gently enquired, checking his phone to see if he got his dates right.  
“Yep, that’ll make it the sixth one he’s ditched in a row, so, nothing new.” Jimin bleakly responded, sending the other male into deep thought.  
“What’s going on, Jimin?” 

Sitting opposite the taller male, he gathered his thoughts, staring at his ceiling as he began to converse. “To be honest, I don’t know. It’s kind of why I wanted to talk to you. You’re comforting and know him well.” Jimin sighed, now shifting his head to meet Namjun’s concerned gaze. “For about two months, it feels like Taehyung is purposely distancing himself, missing seven of our dates.. to hang out with Jeongguk.” With a gentle comforting nod, Namjun patted Jimin’s shoulder, reassuring him to continue. “It’s nothing big at all; maybe I’m making it big. But, I don’t know how to feel. I mean, we’ve missed a few Sundays here and there in these three years, but never like this. Those are the only real times we can see each other alone since our schedules are packed, but even other days he barely glances at me. Am I wrong to feel neglected, or am I being stupid, Namjun?” Jimin probed, deeply searching into the other male’s eyes, his own quivering slightly.

“You know what, he probably isn’t, and I’m going insane.”  
Oh, but he did.  
“It isn’t that deep.”  
Oh, but it was.  
“He probably didn’t realise”  
Oh, he knew better than that.

“At this point, it just sounds like you’re trying to convince yourself” Namjun probed, whilst Jimin just blinked.  
“No, I’m not doing that”  
Oh, yes you are.

“Oh, Jimin. It’s never wrong to feel anything, it’s wrong when you act badly upon it. You’re allowed to be upset unapologetically. That idiot just gets dumber over time.” Namjun began, sipping his warm, bitter black coffee. “I would definitely feel neglected if I had such a big part of my alone time with my partner taken away from me. It’s definitely not wrong to feel that way, and I think you should mention it to him, you know?” Namjun spoke as if he had all the world’s experience, forever speaking wise words from the heart of the loveless.

“I would, but it genuinely seems like he doesn’t care. Really, at all.” Jimin almost whispered, pulling a fuzzy blanket over his torso.  
“Don’t say that, give him some credit. Let’s see from his perspective; maybe he’s just excited to have a new friend?” Namjun questioned, doubt in his own words evident to Jimin.  
“I get that, and I’m not upset over that. He can have all the friends he wants, but I just didn’t want to be forgotten so quickly.. ” Jimin mumbled, falling unto his friend’s torso.  
“I think you should talk about it, but be careful. If said wrong, he could take it the wrong way.”

The afternoon emerged, and Namjun was fast asleep on Jimin’s couch. Talking for hours on end took a toll on his sleep schedule, but he certainly didn’t mind. Jimin, however, was still awake, preparing a large lunch for his friend as he slept through most of the day. A hefty meal and banter later, Namjun decided he wanted to walk home, refusing to miss the golden hue blended across the sky. Upon walking out the door, Namjun spotted Taehyung walking up the complexes corridor, pulling out his keys.  
“Taehyung!”  
“Oh, hey bro. What are you doing here?” Taehyung beamed, ruffling the taller’s hair.  
“I hung out with Chim. Speaking of, he made loads of chicken wings, you should go steal a few.”  
“Oh, mayb- ”

Ping! 

Chimney  
Come by when you’re home. We should talk.-

Taehyung’s eyes skimmed past the message that interrupted him mid-sentence, feeling something unsettling grow in his stomach at Jimin’s austere tone.  
“Good timing, huh? Jimin texted me just now!” Taehyung joked, earning a half-hearted chuckle from Namjun.  
“Well, I’m off. Have fun Tae!” Namjun waved him off, while Taehyung’s smile grew weary as he walked off, turning on his heel to knock upon Jimin’s door. It was almost menacing, almost mocking, the way the door stood so tall, testing him. With one last exhale, he knocked thrice, stepping back, awaiting Jimin’s appearance. The door unlocked, a fresh home-cooking scent wafting through the air.  
“ Come in.” Jimin shortly stated, not even giving Taehyung a second glance, or a diminutive hug. Granted, Taehyung knew they haven’t seen each other in a while, or barely texted, but he couldn’t help but feel disappointed. Taehyung made his way to the island stool and sat comfortably, ignoring the uneasy aura Jimin is emitting, choosing to smile innocently.

The sky bled, hues of pink, orange and yellow dripped, staining the sky before the sun dipped lower and lower, going off the radar. Meeting horizon with a light kiss, the burning ball of fire slipped below horizon. A dark curtain veiled the sky, canvas flicked with stars, resembling white paint dancing across the sky. 

“It’s been a while, Chim! I’ve missed you. How have you been?” Taehyung warmly gleamed, almost wavering Jimin’s intentions.   
“L-let’s cut to the chase, shall we?” the latter replied, ignoring the former’s endearing, greeting.  
“Oh, I- okay.” He stuttered, unfamiliar with Jimin’s newfound bluntness.

“You’re avoiding me.” Jimin deadpanned, staring right into Taehyung’s wide eyes too stunned to reply. “You gonna say something or shall I continue?” Jimin probed, taking Taehyung’s silence as a ‘yes’. “Hm, where shall I start? You’ve cancelled six of our dates in a row, leave all of my messages on read, and barely greet me in the hallways. What is it you’re getting out of this, Taehyung?” Jimin listed blankly, instilling a quivering anxiety in Taehyung. Not the things he said before, but the name used to call him. His lover never uses that name on him; not in at least three years.  
“I.. I don’t know what to say. I genuinely didn’t mean to, I’ve just been hanging out with Gguk a lot, I just kind of.. ” Taehyung trailed off, not sure of how he could justify his cold absence. Jimin slightly chuckled, before his sarcastic smile dropped into a shape neither happy nor sad. 

“Ah, I get it now. You find a new ‘friend’, play around, and ignore me? Do not get me wrong. I definitely am not trying to coop you up, but if you wanted space, don’t you think you could have, I don’t know, told me?” Jimin nodded slowly, bending his fingers into quotation marks when he mentioned ‘new friend’.

“Don’t tell me you think I’m cheating. Is that what this is about?” Taehyung was growing livid, bubbles of tension growing to the surface.  
“What? No! You think whatever you want, but I’m going to take a wild guess and say you haven’t even told him about what’s left of us.” Jimin lowly replied, scaring Taehyung with the direction Jimin is taking.  
“Okay, what? ‘What’s left of us’? And you still aren’t letting that go?” Taehyung retorted. “Besides, I can talk to whoever I want, you know? You can’t control that.”

“Taehyung, I literally told you that I don’t care who you speak to, why are you being so difficult?” Jimin argued, tone raising a few decibels. However, the former remained indifferent, face contorting into a frown.

“Let’s not forget how you didn’t even invite me to your mid-term, invited everyone else, and lied about me. You are not innocent either.” Taehyung sneered.

“Let’s not forget how I told you on three, three separate occasions, and each time you either ignored me or forgot! Though, the first time, you were on the phone with your new friend.”

“I- ”

“Exactly. Now what? Anything else I did wrong?” Jimin huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You know what? You’ve been insecure ever since Gguk came, just say you’re scared and go off already! Do not make all these excuses for me.” These words flung out of Taehyung’s mouth like sand in the wind, almost impossible to retrieve. Standing up from the stool, he took one step closer to Jimin before he stopped again, as Jimin’s voiced pierced the short period of silence.

“Mhmm.” Jimin paused for a moment. “Oh my god, I’ve been so foolish. I get it all. ‘Say I’m scared and go’? Go where, exactly, Taehyung? Excuses? Tell me, how the fuck are they excuses when you literally admitted it minutes ago!” Jimin was on the edge of shouting, choosing to remain as calm as possible, but of course, it proved difficult. “Actually, don’t answer. Run off with ‘Gguk’ or whatever you call him. Since you never text, it wouldn’t make a difference if I block your number, right?” Jimin innocently asked, waving his phone in his hand. “Or, since you never talk, it wouldn’t make a difference for me to do the same, right?” Jimin didn’t realise he had as much pent up wretchedness as this, but knew he only grew bluer at Taehyung’s choice of words.

“Jimin, slow down. It came out wrong, okay?” Taehyung reasoned, beginning to understand, despite not wanting to. He knew he was at fault, but feared Jimin would take it too far.

“Mhm. I’m calm. You want to break up, right?” Jimin heard Taehyung, but chose not to listen. He wanted to be selfish, and maybe it wasn’t right, but he didn’t care right now.  
“What? No, I never said that! Jimin, you’re making this bigger than it is” Taehyung tried reasoning, feeling his inner corners sting slightly.  
“Okay then, Kim Taehyung. Let’s take a break.” Jimin coldly announced, taking all it has in him to not break under Taehyung’s hopeless gaze.  
“Jimin-”  
“You told me to go off, so I will. Not because you told me to, but because I’ve had enough. You may not realise, but every single time you want something, I give it without a second thought. I always thought I was being stupid for wanting the same, because I chose to give you more. But after last night, I realised, I’m upset because you didn’t want to give more. I’m not sorry, I won’t stick around. I did sincerely like you, maybe I still do. Maybe that might change in a week. It all depends on if this break is permanent or not. We’ll see.” Jimin released the lump of cancer from his chest, feeling so light after mentioning everything to him. He loved Taehyung, but that word hasn’t properly been used between them. Maybe it never will be. Taehyung, on the other hand, couldn’t believe the same words he used in such a passive manner was now being used to shun him. He couldn’t help but think back to when Jimin nursed him when his father passed, and said the exact same words: ‘not because you told me to, but because I want to’.

Maybe they didn’t have to break up, but Jimin wanted it. He gave all he has to him, so he needs time to pick up the pieces. Maybe they could solve it, maybe they couldn’t.  
“Jimin, please, let’s not go there” Taehyung pleaded, whilst Jimin remained stagnant. Biting at his lip, he threw what he deemed as caution to the wind, jogging up to Jimin and throwing himself onto his torso, gripping tightly. Taehyung quivered slightly, as silent pearlescent tears cascaded down his thin face, whilst Jimin didn’t move an inch. “Why.. Why couldn’t you just have told me this earlier!”   
“Don’t you dare make this my fault, you prick. I stayed silent because I thought I knew you better than this.”  
Jimin couldn’t move. He didn’t want to, but he knew he should. So, he remained still, neutral. Swallowing a gulp of air to settle his own cries, he exhaled lightly.

“How do you say to someone, ‘give me more’, without seeming needy or toxic? You thought I was giving excuses when I asked for more attention just today. How would I, Taehyung?” Jimin vulnerably questioned, putting it into perspective for the man gripping onto him. His silent cries bloomed into withering whimpers, only embracing the pink haired man tighter than before.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m truly so sorry. I promise, it will never happen again, just give me a chance, I promise you!” Taehyung gripped his shoulders, wet droopy eyes staring right into Jimin’s dispassionate ones, frenziedly searching for any reaction.

“When I became yours, I asked for one thing. To feel loved. Do you remember that? Don’t get me wrong, you have done that, but there are times I feel as if you forget I exist. I need a break. Let me have time for me, though, you’ve given a lot of that in the past two months.” Jimin trembled, trying to keep his composure.

“Jimin..” Taehyung deeply inhaled. “ I love you. Love love you. Like, really love you. Maybe a bit unhealthy, more than I should. I love you more than you know, and showed it less than you deserved. Please, just stay,” Taehyung truthfully confessed, doing everything in his power to make his loved one stay.

“Taehyung..”

“This whole argument is stupid because I wouldn’t listen. I’m so sorry. I won’t let myself act like those idiots in movies who leave, or like I did years ago. Please, please forgive me. I can’t lose you.” By now, Taehyung was in tears.

Jimin remained stunned. His overindulged persona began to subside, completely unsure of how to act. The man he loves, loves him back. It’s reciprocated. Some may think, ‘why wouldn’t it be?’, but liking and loving are two things completely different, parallel, even.

“Let’s just sit on the couch for a bit.” Jimin separated himself from Taehyung’s grasp, trying to subdue the tears threatening to spill. Striding away, Taehyung trailed behind him awkwardly, trying to hush his sniffling as much as possible. Landing on separate ends of the couch, the pair just sat. simply sat in silence, ten minutes passing as such, until Jimin broke the silence.

“Why did you avoid me..?”  
“I didn’t mean to, I don’t know what happened, I have no excuse”  
“I don’t know either. How hard can it be to send a text in a few seconds? We’re literally neighbours” Jimin sighed. “Give me time.”  
“I love you, Jimin” Taehyung blurted. “I’m sorry that this is how I had to tell you”  
“What, you think I don’t? That’s what’s making this so difficult, or I would’ve dropped you ages ago!” Jimin frustratedly snapped, turning to face Taehyung. Realising what he said, he bashfully looked down, twiddling his fingers, as the pregnant silence commenced its return.

They both said what they felt, unsure of how to progress. Jimin’s open window welcomed a draught, the whisper of a touch stroking the nerves on Jimin’s spine daintily, as he began to shiver in the spring air. Taehyung took notice of his subtle actions, delicately wrapping a blanket around his small frame.   
“You’ll be cold, take some.” Jimin nonchalantly muttered, opening his arms leisurely, as Taehyung immediately responded without a single moment of hesitation, huddling into Jimin’s shoulder. “I didn’t say you could- whatever.”

The night unravelled closer and closer to the witching hour, hours passing silence. Hours of silence, watching the quiet movie that the TV played. Taehyung began affectionately massaging Jimin’s sides, to which Jimin couldn’t help but immediately lean into to tender fingers working its magic.

Three minutes later, Jimin hesitated, yet timidly pressed forward.  
“Taehyung..?”  
“Y-yes?”  
“I’m sorry. I let my emotions control me and made you cry.”  
“Don’t even apologise, you weren’t wrong at all, baby.” Taehyung lightly gulped. “Do you.. still want that break?”

Jimin didn’t feel the need to reply, using his body instead. Bending his neck over, he raised Taehyung’s chin and placed his lips square onto his hollow cheek, and then onto his lips. It’s as if all anger flooded out of Jimin; he had faith in Taehyung, and just once more, he will again. All worries dissipated, swallowed within that kiss. Two months of little to no contact was being made up for in this short time frame, as they both held each other as if they never did before. With their breath caught in their throat came tingles shooting from their heads down to the tips of their toes, mind going foggy, hazy, and numb. They separated, and couldn’t fathom to say a single word. They couldn’t. It’s as if they forgot how to function, as if holding each other for the first time. The pair pulled away, as Taehyung warmly caressed Jimin with his gaze, stroking his plump cheek gently.  
“I love you, Park Jimin. I won’t make the same mistakes, I promise you.” Taehyung announced, lifting his pinkie. Jimin couldn’t help but lightly chuckle at the act, eagerly clasping pinkies. Jimin’s heart thudded against his ribcage, deciding to give them another chapter.  
“I l-love you more, Tae baby.” Jimin nervously stuttered.  
“Oh thank god, never say my full name again. My soul literally left my body” Taehyung chuckled, continuing to cup and caress Jimin’s face as if he were holding the world’s greatest gem. An impossible-to-stop red tint dusted across Jimin’s cheeks, as he closed his eyes, basking in the ever so missed warmth. Conversely, his eyes flung open when he found himself in the air, being carried to his bedroom. Taehyung had effortlessly picked him up like one does when picking up a feather, gently placing him atop the silky covers. Propping himself atop Jimin, Taehyung cuddled into his torso, wrapping his arms around his waist. His signature strawberry scent invaded his nose, eyes fluttering shut in complete and utter amity.

“I love your scent,” Taehyung mumbled, muffled as his face was pressed against Jimin’s chest. “it’s so addicting..” 

Lifting his head again, he positioned is lips atop Jimin’s, painting a million stories as they danced together. He gently pet the curly haired male’s head, mirroring the magnitude of his passion. Oxygen was no longer a word in their dictionary, refusing to release each other. Space between them grew more and more non-existent, as they were then chest to chest, hip to hip, toe to toe. Short fingers curled deeper into Taehyung’s silky soft locks, pulling and tugging at his scalp, triggering Taehyung in ways one cannot describe. They were seeing beautiful colours dancing and prancing about them, growing more and more intense, ablaze. No words were needed to be said to know what was to happen.

Ecstasy was always near, it came and went, swelling, singing, widening, never finished, never begun. Jimin’s coldness was warm now, from the snow to the sun. His lips which had responded to Taehyung’s instantaneously, had begun to burn. His lips were fire. Taehyung heard himself groan, his murmuring voice mimicking a feather, drifting away. Jimin pulled away flushed, sighing heavily. Dim eyes bored deep into each other’s, unable to look away, like two magnets unable to separate. With connected foreheads, Jimin whispered against Taehyung’s swollen lips.  
“Tae, I-”  
“Shh..” Taehyung hushed as he placed a long finger against Jimin’s plush lips, pulling off his shirt eagerly, whilst Jimin fiddled with his lover’s belt buckle. His chest was set free and bare, as Jimin ogled in awe. Taehyung couldn’t help but stroke Jimin’s thin sides, slightly riding his shirt up. Both so in love, so sure, so ready. Nothing but their clothes stood in their way. Their elation commenced beyond the satin covers, taking the fruitful night away with them.

A wispy ray of golden, dainty light meandered into the room, gently warming every particle it strokes. Its almost heaven-like glow wandered atop Taehyung’s honey skin, simultaneously warming him and stunting his vision. He stirred in his sleep, groaning lightly. His fluttering lids grew light, opening to a view of a tuft of cherry blossom pink hair sprawled across his shoulder. The bare couple laid deeply entangled with each other, with Taehyung encapsulating Jimin in a tight embrace, with a leg thrown across Jimin’s body protectively. His plump cheek squished atop Taehyung’s bulky arm, chest pressed to Taehyung’s, softly snoring in his sleep. Taehyung couldn’t help but stare at the beautiful man resting on him, a smile growing so bright, the sun can only wish to replicate. Skin so unblemished, lips so pink, eyes so wide, and he was all his. To think he almost lost everything he ever needed left a wildly bitter taste in his drying mouth, hating himself for always being the main cause of any disagreements. To think I almost lost this angel.

Taehyung was almost lulled back into a deep sleep by Jimin’s rhythmic breathing, earthing his face in Jimin’s candy floss hair. The familiar scent hung over his head, making him inhale harder as he nuzzled further into Jimin’s head of hair. This action caused Jimin to sluggishly awaken in the latter’s arms, humming as his eyes wavered open.  
“Hi,” Taehyung smiled.  
“Mhm.. Hey,” Jimin coyly reacted.  
“Morning baby, how are you feeling?” Taehyung enquired, rubbing Jimin’s backside, cupping it gently.  
“I-I’m okay! Just a little sore, I guess” Jimin’s face screamed red, shoving himself deep into Taehyung’s chest, earning a hearty chuckle from the latter.  
“I can imagine. You were something, I’ll give you that” he teased, now lightly massaging his lower back. In response, all Jimin could do was squeal, aggressively flailing underneath the covers.   
“Get your underaged pedo hands away from me, you bloody pervert” Jimin yelped after a harsh smack landed on his behind.  
“Hm, not what you were saying last night though”  
“You’re the reason why I’m going to run away from this town, you know”  
“More like limp away, but okay” Taehyung responded, earning a fat smack against his open forehead. “AH! Why would you do that? I’m pretty sure I just got concussed or something, I’m suffering from brain damage”  
“Well, that’s not anything new” Jimin murmured lowly under his breath, before leaping off the bed and dashing into the bathroom before Taehyung begins to openly ogle at his backside. Taehyung simply shrugged, rubbing his throbbing forehead before smiling widely at their events the night before. 

Hours later, the pair found themselves in a bustling café, as Jimin’s patience grew thin.  
“Kim Taehyung; my ass hurts, it’s cold, it’s been hours, and I’m on my sixth cup of coffee! Can we bloody go already?” Jimin querulously whined shoving his empty cup in Taehyung’s direction.  
“Park Jimin, it’s fifteen degrees, it’s been thirty minutes and that’s your second cup, you wet sock. Be patient,” Taehyung sighed, pinching his nose bridge.  
“Yeah, okay, sure. Let me sit here for the rest of today, waiting for god knows what. At least tell me what I’m waiting for.” Jimin pettily sneered, raising his hand for another cup of coffee.   
“No. you’ll find out in two minutes.”  
“You said that for the past half an hour! At least give back my jacket, you stole all my warm clothing.” Jimin exhaled through his nose, pushing his chair backwards. “Never mind. I’m leaving. Even if you don’t help me, I’d rather limp home.” He announced, standing up.

Not even a moment advanced, and the small bell placed above the door rang violently, as the man dashed nearer and nearer to their table. With his long hair blocking his face, there was only so much he could see; and unfortunately, that did not include Jimin. His large figure crashed onto Jimin’s smaller one not so gracefully, causing the shorter to limp backwards, just about caught by Taehyung’s significantly large hands.  
“Watch where you’re going!” Jimin passively exclaimed, gripping onto Taehyung’s forearm, using his other hand to flick back his now untamed hair.  
“Oh, Gguk. You’re finally here! ‘Bout time though, this one got impatient.” Taehyung chuckled, fist bumping the long haired man afront him. Upon hearing the name, Jimin’s head flicked upwards rapidly, catching Jeongguk’s nervous eyes with his widening ones.  
“Yeah, sorry. Traffic was bad” Jeongguk chuckled tensely, rubbing the peach-fuzz on his ear.  
“.. The hell is going on right now” Jimin muttered beneath his breath, releasing his grip from his lover’s arm.

“Hello, Mr Jimin! Tae invited me to hang out with you guys, if you don’t mind”  
“Well, I do mind, so I’ll be leaving now, mhm?” Jimin smiled sarcastically, barely able to ‘walk’ away before Taehyung holds him back.  
“Sit, you can barely even stand, let alone walk, you midget,” Taehyung ruffled his hair before pushing his shoulders down, forcing him back onto the chair. “Really. Sit, unless you never wanna walk again.” Taehyung smirked, earning a compressed, toothy grin from Jeongguk, who got a piercing glare from the pink haired man in return.

“You guys haven’t really talked yet. Chim, this is Jeongguk,” Taehyung began, “not windowsill.”  
“Didn’t ask.” Jimin scarcely replied.  
“Don’t mind him. It takes a while for him to warm up to new people. This is the midget I’ve been talking about. You know, that one” the curly haired male gave the tall man a knowing look, earning a drop of Jimin’s curiosity as he subtly peered over.  
“Ah! I see now; you must be Taehyung’s boyfriend, right? He’s told me all about you. In fact, we even planned a-”  
“Ooookayyyy, that’s enough, bunny boy!” Taehyung wearily smiled at the perplexed Jimin, who sat there dumbfounded. He talked about me..?

All Jimin could do was stare with his mouth wide open, unable to utter a word. Cooing slightly, Taehyung pressed a quick peck on Jimin’s top lip, tasting a faint trace of coffee.   
“That’s cringe” Jeongguk snorted, fake gagging as Taehyung smiled at his lover.  
“You’re cringe” Jimin shot back, a miniscule smile unconsciously playing on his lips.  
“Taehyung always did say you looked twelve, I didn’t know you acted like it too”  
“Listen here, you absolute waste of oxygen, I will not hesitate to drop kick you. You should’ve been swallowed.” Jimin crossed his arms.  
“Woah, Chim. Careful with that one. We can’t insult him” Taehyung playfully warned.  
“And why’s that?” Jimin challenged.  
“His brain is still developing” Taehyung stretched his lips into a thin line.  
“Yeah, but probably not into anything useful” Jeongguk good-humouredly rolled his eyes at Jimin’s comment.  
“Twink.” Jeongguk muttered.  
“Cow.” Jimin retaliated.  
“Snake.”  
“Weeb.”  
“Doormat.”  
“Mutated excuse for a human.”  
“Please, save this for another day. I cannot deal with two twelve year olds by myself” Taehyung spoke poshly, raising his head high in attempts of acting superior.  
“Says the dude who round house kicked a child for flooring you in dodgems” Jimin sharply replied, blowing his nails.  
“He WHAT?!” Jeongguk yelled, hands slammed against the table melodramatically.  
“Believe it. Straight afterwards, he-”  
“Wait! In my defence, that thing told me he I had no balls!” Taehyung frowned, slumping into his chair.  
“Well, he’s not wrong.” Jimin smirked.  
“Again, not what you said last night”  
“I’m gonna pretend I didn’t hear that” the taller man said. In response, Jimin kicked Jeongguk’s shin, causing him to recline into a ball.  
“Pretend you didn’t feel that either.” Jimin huffed, sipping on his coffee.  
“That’s what Jimin said last night” Jeongguk childishly sniggered.  
“Bruh- Jimin, hold my jacket” Taehyung threateningly stared at Jeongguk, rolling his sleeves up.  
“My jacket, and no.” Jimin sneered.   
“I swear I’m not ‘fun sized’” Taehyung mumbled gloomily, frowning whilst looking down at his male region.  
Minutes of harmless banter continued, before Taehyung had a suggestion.   
“Guys, there’s three of us. Know what that means?” Taehyung prompted, as Jimin muttered a small ‘Oh dear’ in the background.  
“A threesome,” Jeongguk nodded eagerly. “What a sexy idea, I’m in.”  
“No, you horny shit, we crash Jimin’s for the night!” Taehyung corrected smiling widely, whilst the other pair remained silent, causing Taehyung to frown.  
“Honestly, I’d rather have a threesome than have you peasants at mine” Jimin laughed loudly, whilst Jeongguk nodded next to him.  
“What would we even do?” Jeongguk wondered out loud.  
“Well, try and get him evicted. Plus, since there’s three of us, you can stay in the guest room while I go to Jimin’s.” In response, Jeongguk nodded thoughtfully.  
“How are you planning a hang out involving me, at my house, right in front of me without my consent!” Jimin grumbled, eyebrows furrowing in distaste. The pair just childishly shrugged. “No one’s coming to mine, especially the younger one. People will think I’m grooming him or something.”  
“Today’s Monday, don’t you guys have school tomorrow..?” Jeongguk quizzed.  
“Oh, shit! I haven’t finished my portfolio!” Taehyung frantically announced, yanking Jimin up by the hand, ready to set off.  
“Ah, okay. I’ll see you after your graduation on Friday!” Jeongguk waved, as the pair dashed out the door, bell making a screeching sound. As he sat in his seat, he casually looked across the minimalist café with a warm smile on his face. Abruptly, a realisation dawned upon him, smile fading into a scowl. Those fuckers left me the bill.

“Ahh, Chim! Run faster!” Taehyung belted as they ran across the grey pavement.  
“No! I can’t even walk, you son of a..” Jimin exhaled. “Never mind. Stop running, we have hours left. And, my ass hurts.” He whined, causing his lover to slow done significantly.  
“Thank god, I couldn’t be bothered to run any longer.”   
“Why were you running so fast in the first place?”  
“We left Jeongguk a fat bill in an expensive café, in which you ordered three dalgona coffees, so.. Yeah”  
“Meh, he deserves it.” Jimin pettily mumbled, now walking by the taller’s side.   
“Don’t lie, I know you like him” Taehyung teased bumping into Jimin’s side, causing him to frown deeper.  
“Barely.” 

A few minutes wander across the plain of time, before the talkative taller spoke again.  
“You know what’s odd?”   
“What’s odd?” Jimin replied with a monotonous voice.  
“You haven’t held my hand for these entire five minutes we’ve walked,” he noted.  
“Well, I am a big boy now. I think I might be twenty four years old. Not sure though.” Jimin sarcastically said.  
“I don’t care, my hands are cold,” Taehyung held his hand out from his pocket, pushing his bottom lip out.  
“Should’ve brought gloves,” Jimin rejected.  
“Ouch, do you not love me anymore?” he chuckled. Sighing again, he timidly took hold of Taehyung’s large hands, interlacing their fingers together. Momentarily, his eyebrows twitched upon noticing how warm Taehyung’s hands are. Looking up at Taehyung, he was staring into a complete opposite direction. He lied. His hands were warm, and so was Jimin’s throbbing heart.

With less than two weeks left until graduation, the pair barely left their houses after Monday. They woke up together, went to school together, ate together, rode back home together, and finished their projects together. If you were with one of the two, the latter was bound to be close by; they were attached by the hip, after all. Namjun still had another year left, for getting a master’s degree proved to be a lengthy amount of time, so Hoseok decided to stay an extra year to keep him company. Just two weeks, and adulthood officially begins. Fourteen days. Three hundred and thirty six hours.   
“Three hundred and thirty six hours.. ” Taehyung pondered aloud, throwing a soft ball at the ceiling, catching it as it dropped down.  
“You honestly make it sound like a countdown to the purge,” Jimin huffed, smacking the ball away from Taehyung mid-air. Abruptly, he sat up from the couch, watching his ball fling away.  
“If it were real, you’d be on the top of my list, you asshat.” Taehyung scoffed, standing up to fetch his ball. 

And so, another twelve days passed.  
“Forty eight hours.. ” Taehyung alerted, throwing a small rubber ball against the white, abused ceiling.  
“Oh my god, take a break. You’ve been doing this for the past two weeks! Are you that scared?” Jimin groaned, plopping himself atop Taehyung on the couch, rubber ball smacking Jimin’s rosy head. “Ah!” he creaked, rubbing his head.  
“I’m not counting down when we graduate.” Taehyung ominously replied, cuddling the koala bear that is Jimin atop him. Laying a small hand on his broad chest, he could feel his heart beat thudding against every bone, almost as if he was anxious.  
“Then, what are you so nervous for?” Jimin drew small circles across his torso, whilst Taehyung delicately smoothed a finger across the latter’s dip in his back.  
“Nothing.”  
“Why’s your heart racing?”  
“An angel is on top of me.” Taehyung tenderly smiled, a smile so genuine, so warm. Jimin couldn’t muster up a single response, apart from the dusty pink now staining his round cheeks. He domestically caressed Jimin’s forehead, pushing back any loose candy floss strands of hair, before placing a chaste, lingering kiss on his head. “I really love you, you know? I’m sorry about before.”  
“Don’t even mention it, we both had our issues. I love you more.”  
“I love you most.” 

The planted seed of anxiety bloomed from the pits of his stomach, shading the remnants of his brain. His jittery persona didn’t go by undetected. The plants looked a little greener, the air was a little fresher, and the sun beamed a little brighter. Today was graduation day, and Taehyung could feel the palms of his sizable hands tremble and sweat, for reasons undiscovered. He was awake early, far beyond what was considered normal, in hopes of not crossing paths with Jimin until after graduation. Why? Who knows. Kim Taehyung was a special one, and no one denied that.

Exhaling a hefty puff of air, Taehyung slipped a small card beneath Jimin’s door, before legging it to Jeongguk’s apartment. Mercilessly punching the door, Taehyung heaved deeply, running taking a toll on him. He could hear violent shuffles from behind the door, flinging open to reveal a head of messy brown hair. Squinting his eyes, he groaned upon realising it was Taehyung.  
“I thought it was a fucking murderer, for god’s sake,” Jeongguk heaved, flicking Taehyung’s sweaty forehead.  
“Then why’d you open the door?”   
“Life’s not worth living,” the tallest huffed, slumping his way back into his cosy apartment, Taehyung trailing behind. “So, did you do it?” Jeongguk yawned, scratching his belly.  
“Yeah. I’m scared though. The setting is 18+, and there’s only two of us”   
“You’re so fucking dumb,” Jeongguk snorted. “Just invite more people.”  
“No! It’ll be less private like that,” Taehyung frowned, fixing his graduation cap.   
Yet, neither of them quite understood what ‘18+’ meant. This is what happens when dumb and dumber converse at ungodly hours in the morning.

Jimin’s eyes snapped open in response to the forever jarring alarm, fumbling his fingers to turn the wretched shriek off. Rubbing his eyes, he committed to his usual morning routine. He brushed his pearly whites, combed his hair, and rubbed a moisturiser into his smooth skin. Fiddling with the black drape, he perfected the angle, and smiled at himself proudly in the mirror. I’ve made it.

With a light bounce in his steps, he hummed as he walked towards the doorway, catching a glimpse of an envelope. Knowing full well who it’s from, he shook his head with a smile on his face, bending down to pick it up. The envelope contained a thick, plastic coated note, laced with a small red string. 

I do not want to be so blunt, or so dull. When we spread our wings and let our caps fly, look down for a red string in your grasp.  
\- Yours truly.  
Always so cheesy, Jimin silently thought. Yet, he just realised. A red string, in his hands? Why? What was he to do afterwards? After they fling their caps? So many questions entered Jimin’s puzzled mind, but he let them all go. He trusts Taehyung, and he trusts himself.

“Ughhh, Jeongguk, what if he doesn’t follow it? Anything could happen!” Taehyung frantically paced across the school corridors, hands clasped together touching his chin.  
“Tae, calm it. We might be idiots but Mr Jimin isn’t. Probably, anyways. Remember, I’m watching the midget’s every move. Worst comes to worst, I’ll just guide him,” Jeongguk suggested, visibly easing the latter’s tense nerves.  
“Promise you won’t just send him to a dumpster, or something”   
“Pfft, never. I’d one hundred percent do that though, wouldn’t I?” Jeongguk chuckled, earning a death glare from Taehyung. “Woah, chill. I was just kidding.” He mumbled.  
“.. Chill..? Chill? You want me to be calm on a day like this?! You are out of your mind, Jeon!” Taehyung exclaimed, holding the former’s collars whilst vigorously shaking him.  
“Oh, it’s gonna be a looongg day.”

The last speech of the valedictorian rung through all graduate’s ears, stimulating their hearts in silence and tears. All the memories Jimin has made in this school proved too great for him to handle. It was far too beautiful. Everything was. He wouldn’t change a single movement if he could do it all again. The way his linen blanket smelt waking up, the loud heavy metal music played by his neighbour he’s all too familiar with, the clunking bus, and his new, lifelong friends. Everything. He was offered everything he could have ever wanted on a silver platter, and the graduation was just proof that all of this was real, that this was his and his alone.

Precipitously, he remembered a big, beautiful, boxy smile. The smile that became a star in his night sky, a guide for him to follow. When he was down, he’d smile, and help him get up. Never once did he pick Jimin up himself, for only Jimin should be able to do that. Ups and downs were a given when it came to anything; even their relationship. Where there lied hope, came hardship, and he was okay with that. With his lover only came happiness and new lessons to learn. He doesn’t ever want to imagine a world without the very man who made it so beautiful. 

All of his friends surrounded him, even Jeongguk, all embracing each other as if it’s their first and last time, heaving and mixing their warm breaths, before they all bellowed cheers from the tips of their toes, exclaiming all their years of happiness in a single shout. Abruptly, the wings of freedom were spread, when each and every student cheered cheers brassier than a stadium, pitching their caps in the air like madmen. But, Taehyung had other plans. A smooth hand slithered its way into his palms, and Jimin suddenly remembered the note. He held his hand grasping a thick string, and left empty handed. “I’ll see you soon,” Taehyung whispered into Jimin’s ears, before running off in the direction of the red string. Luckily, they were on the edge of the ceremony, otherwise that string would’ve been trampled on by now. 

He watched the string drift and flow with glittering, wide eyes. Confused, but curious. Questioning, but happy. Two strong hands jolted Jimin from his trance as they slammed on his shoulder. Ready to attack whoever it was, Jimin swirled around.  
“Mr Jimin! Happy graduation,” Jeongguk toothily grinned, and Jimin’s frown straightened to a shape that almost resembled a smile.  
“.. Thanks, stopcallingmeMr,” Jimin mumbled, coyly diverting his eyes.  
“Pardon? Did you say something?” the taller tilted his head.  
“I said, stop calling me Mr! It makes me feel like I should be using a walking stick or something. Just Jimin or something else will do,” Jimin sneered, despite his almost endearing attempt of building a bridge with Jeongguk.  
“Fucking finally. I felt like a kiss-ass.” Jeongguk exhaled a massive cloud of air, flicking Jimin’s loose strands of hair away from his face.  
“Your breath stinks. Anyways, I’m busy now, so I’ll come back later.”  
“Ooh, what’s that in your hand though?”  
“None of your business. See you around,” Jimin acerbically smiled, whacking his cap into Jeongguk’s face before lightly jogging in the direction of the string.  
“.. I’m so tempted to shove that man-child.” 

The twists and tangles in the string felt oddly satisfying beneath the pads of Jimin’s fingers, as he edged closer and closer to Taehyung’s surprise. Of course, whatever he did could not be done in a generic way; he is Kim Taehyung, after all. After each step, he bent into new, familiar corridors, meandering into each corner until he reached a memorable one. He jogged slightly through the corridor, seeing his now old classmates standing by the corner of the dance studio, and that’s where the string stopped. A medium sized, brown box laid atop the crusting carpet, with the string forming a bow on the top.

He edged closer and closer, bending down as he serenely stroked the box. The sound of the cardboard scratching oddly calmed Jimin’s ears. He delicately unravelled the bow, pulling away the tan flaps. On the bottom of the box laid a note, squarely perching atop the surface. A soft countenance overtook his features, as he glazed his gaze over the neat handwriting. 

Ayy you made it! I’m surprised your four braincells connected the dots. Unless.. this isn’t Jimin and I accidentally surprise your dance teacher. In which case.. hi. Do you mind giving us some privacy? Thanks. Anyways. Do you remember this place? Well, you better; you came her four days a week. But ,I’m talking about the very first day you came here, and I bumped into you! I’m honestly surprised you still have a nose after how hard I hit you with this box... Oops. Jokes aside, I’m so glad some idiot left a bunch of canvases halfway across the school, and I happened to be near a teacher who made me retrieve them, and you happened to be walking out. It may have cost your sense of smell, but it was worth it, don’t ya think? The park near our complex looks madly pretty, especially that one small cave like area we got drunk in once. Why don’t you come here by four o’clock-ish?  
\- Yours truly.

Jimin’s cheeks almost ached at hard he was grinning, the intense fire swelling in the left side of his chest, burning to the touch, blooming uncontrollably. His nearby classmates must’ve thought he was going mad; after all, he was squatting against the floor, grinning at a piece of paper from a cardboard box. Chortling one last time, he viewed into the box to localise the note back in, but caught a glimpse of another flat object. Digging his nails beneath the item, he lifted it up, flipping it around. His glittering eyes now held multiverses, and his eyes grew moist. Small rainclouds found home in Jimin’s eyes, as he stroked the canvas ever so delicately, as if it would break under the lightest of touches. A small acrylic painting of Jimin laying on Taehyung’s shoulder riding the bus. A small scribble was written underneath. ‘Our first bus ride!’

His cheeky grin was painted as clear as day, and Jimin could almost feel his lover’s blood and sweat radiating from the canvas. It was beyond intricately painted, with every curve and flick of his wrist embedded into every particle. He silently thanked Taehyung for pouring ever millilitre of his heart out into the art. I didn’t realise I laid on his shoulder, Jimin flicked through his hair. Silently giggling to himself, he just concluded that Taehyung had that effect on people.  
He ravelled the long piece of string, shoving it into the box alongside the note and painting, flicking his wrists upwards. His calm eyes nearly bulged out of his head upon reading the three hands on his watch. 2:58!? I’m gonna be late! 

With just ten minutes to spare, Jimin threw on a white dress shirt, unbuttoning the top few, revealing his stacked silver necklaces. The shirt was tucked into black, form fitting dress pants, held together by a belt. A dash of silver in his wardrobe was all he needed to reinvent the ensemble to make it his own; and that, he did.

He flung the door open, mentally apologising to it before manically running out of the complex and into the park. Erratic breathing levelled out to gentle wisps of air curving out of his lungs. Doubled over, he pressed his clammy palms against his knees, before letting out one last large gust of air.

The tree cave wormed its way into the forest, cosy, just barely enough space for two. It's general shape was ovoid, the walls below the ridge smoothly curved to the floor, the walls above arched another hundred feet up to giant stalactites and the bat roosts. Cocooned in the body of the earth, feeling the rock beneath his feet, he etched forward. In the comforting darkness, he felt his blood return to a comfortable warmth, eyes as calm. In these moments without the noise or distractions of the world, in that pristine peace, he is beyond serene, tranquil, and himself. And the thought that Taehyung was nearby, painted a smitten look in his face. Light, day, sun, even the moon holds no sway or meaning in a place where time stands still until we exit. Maybe that’s why Taehyung chose this place. He looks back the way he came, trying to burn the image of the evergreen beauty into his soul. 

Edging closer and closer inside, he chuckled upon seeing a angular figure pressed up against an ageless stone, dozing off slightly. Deciding to wreak havoc, Jimin hopped atop the lap of the lethargic man.   
“AGH!- Holy shit you scared the life out of me,” Taehyung heaved, stomach winded of air. A glimmer of sunlight warmed specks of his face, creating an almost ethereal image afront Jimin.  
“You look beautiful, Tae Baby,” Jimin couldn’t help but verbally gush, nuzzling into the crook of his neck.   
“I know, I’m irresistible,” Taehyung bragged whispering into his ear, earning a smack from Jimin. “You ready?”  
“Uh, for what?” Jimin lifted his head from his shoulder, doe eyes boring into his boyfriend’s.  
“Look around, baby.” And so Jimin plucked himself off to observe the area.

Fairy lights were scattered across the tree trunks, glistening, aura clinging to every little branch. Flickering lights mock the dark, for any bright spark has the power to call back a rainbow of vibrant hues. Circling around to a black sheet hung flat against two high branches, opposing a projector. Taehyung reached behind the large boulder, pulling over a vast fluffy futon and blanket. It was beyond scenic, angelic, even. Jimin wondered how he didn’t even notice before hand, and concluded it was probably because he got distracted by the beauty that is Taehyung.  
“Cosy up, Minnie,” the latter called, opening his arms wide for the smaller to cuddle into. Leaping into his arms, he pressed his cheek against the taller’s chest, bear hugging him.  
“I forgot to mention; the little box, the string, it was- what I’m trying to say is, thank you. You’re a madly hopeless romantic, you know? It was so bewitching and pretty”  
“I’ll explain all of it soon, but for now, let’s watch!” Taehyung flicked the projector on, a glow projecting an entrancing image across the black base. 

A countdown appeared before a series of videos. Videos that Jimin never knew even existed.  
“Wait, Tae! What-”  
“Shh, keep watching,” he soothed.

Videos of the pair smiling, goofing off, causing mischief and being tender was spread across the fabric by the device, as Jimin sat there in awe. Smiles, cries, laughter, hugs, kisses, tackling; you name it, they’ve done it all, and they can’t help but feel teary eyed whilst watching it.  
“Oh my god, do you remember our second date?! You tried snorting salt!” Jimin heaved, laughing manically at the memory.  
“Hey! You better not have forgotten how you almost got me arrested with that stupid shirt you painted!” Taehyung huffed, pinching down Jimin’s nose, now unable to breathe.  
“You loved it, really. But I can’t believe you put this together! It honestly.. I don’t even know” Jimin tried to express himself, but it proved difficult. Half an hour of snorting at all the memories flashing on the screen later, there was a video. It looked very recent; in fact, Taehyung was wearing the exact same outfit as he was in that video, and he sat alone in his bedroom.  
“Hey! I’m on the screen and next to you; weird, isn’t it? I put all this together for a very special reason, and I bet the me right now is literally quivering,” Jimin peered over, and saw beads of sweat scattered across his doll-like face, contorted in an expression of fear. “I’m saying this now, because I want to get the details out of the way. Jeongguk was always good at making videos, apparently. He called them GCF’s; so I convinced him to help me make this video. I’m sorry it took time away from our alone time, and I didn’t handle it well at all. But here this is!” and at that moment, Jimin couldn’t help but feel madly guilty. He was making this, and almost for nothing. It would’ve been for nothing if they had broken up. he made a mental note to apologise to the poor man afterwards. So, in response, Jimin reached for Taehyung’s hand, kissing it gently. “I’ve said all I need to say, so, the video will end here. Good luck, me of the future! And please Chim, don’t freak out.”

The video ended with Taehyung’s big, boxy grin, so Jimin shifted his body to meet his lover.  
“Tae, you’re scaring me. What do you need to say?” Jimin had a million thoughts and more breaking into a storm, swelling and surging in his brain, almost leaking to his racing heart. Is he ill? Is he hurt? Does he need to leave? No, does he want to leave? 

“Today is June the first. Today is the day where things either go north or south, but I’m prepared either way.” Taehyung began. He pulled Jimin off of the futon, and into his arms as they stood up. Moving towards Jimin’s small ear, he breathed the remnants of a whisper. “Today, I am terrified. I have been for the past few months, but I’ve plucked the courage to try, so here goes nothing.” Taehyung exhaled, stepping away from the wide eyed Jimin.   
“Park Jimin, aged twenty four. You love dance, you love singing, you love the way cats purr against your leg, and when the breeze pushes your strawberry scented bubbles away in the wind. You love when people praise you, or hold your hand, like this,” Taehyung gently took hold of his smaller hands into his quavering ones. “You hate mangoes, anything that tastes fishy, and become possessive over what’s yours. I know you the way I know the back of my hand, and yet, you still remain an everlasting mystery to me. How is it I was lucky enough to bump into you at just the right time? Or me picking the apartment I stayed at, where I nearly moved from because of how boring it was, or I decided to even take a walk at twelve am because of how boring my life became,” Taehyung had to pause for a second, and take a deep breath from the very pits of his lungs.   
“I’m sorry, I’m really nervous right now. It may not have seemed like it, but I spiralled into a mild depression before you came along. Instead of building me back up, you handed me the pieces and watched me rebuild my little tower, giving me encouraging words along the way. I’ve learned to love all of your pretty and non-existent ugly, and I wouldn’t dare change even a single strand of hair on your head. My Minnie, I love the way your eyes crinkle into crescents when you smile, or when your baby hands loop into mine. When your candy floss hair tickles my nose, or when you nonsensically laugh at anything and everything. You give me the best of me, and make me happier than I ever could be. You’re mine. Only mine. And I want to keep it that way.” Taehyung gained a newfound confidence, as he spent a few fleeting moments gazing into the stars that are Jimin’s eyes, and caressing the soft that is Jimin’s skin. Tears brewed, and they brewed hot in the smaller male’s eyes. His jaw remained dropped, completely speechless. Completely, utterly speechless, lost in the trance by the name of Kim Taehyung. Jimin’s eyes dropped levels, as Taehyung’s body did. a small hand smacked himself across the mouth, as his eyes dropped the tears he kept captive. A single droplet fell unto Taehyung’s knee, as he was now kneeling before Jimin, genuflecting to him and never once breaking the intense eye contact.

“I want to keep you mine forever. I want to be selfish and make sure no one comes your way. I want everyone to see what they can’t have. But above all, I want to prove my love with an eternal band,” Taehyung pulled out a small, crushed velvet box, which his long fingers ever so delicately opened, as if opening a rose bud.   
“Will you marry me, Park Jimin?”

Jimin was shaking, quivering, sweating, and crying all at once, as the hand sealing his mouth flopped to his side. He vigorously shook his head, jumping into the arms of the man kneeling before him. He began to wail, gripping Taehyung’s black shirt with every joule of energy he had left in his quivering body. To say Taehyung was startled was an understatement, but he soothed the arch of Jimin’s back, gently kissing his neck.   
“YES, just, I- You- fucking yes! Oh my god, yes!” Jimin wept, desperately clutching him even closer, causing them to crash land the forest floor. All colour gushed into their cheeks, streaking them rosy.  
Some might say ‘too soon’.  
Some might say ‘about time’.  
But, everyone is at their own pace, for time does not matter so much as we think; it is the things we do within that time. And time was well spent with these soulmates.

“Oh sweet Jesus, I’m not dreaming am I?” Taehyung sobbed. “There’s no way this can be real”  
“Shut the fuck up, you jerk!” Jimin whimpered, smacking his head before kissing it.  
“AH! What was that for?!”  
“I don’t know, I have too much going on in me. Oh my god, I got proposed to, oh my god, oh my g-”  
Silenced with a kiss, Taehyung connected their partings. Their hot tears infiltrated the cracks of their lips, salt invading their tastebuds. They’ve never quite held each other as desperately as they have now, for in this kiss was the sweetness of passion, a million loving thoughts condensed into a moment. It was one that transcended further than the works of the greatest poets combined. An ever bright flame scorched louder, a promise unbreakable, reminding them that they’re awake, alive, and truly living. They couldn’t pull away, even if they wanted to. The glue that is love was simply too addicting to stop consuming.  
“I fucking love you, Taehyung. I would give everything I had if it meant I could even keep a gram of you,” Jimin confessed, sobbing into Taehyung’s chest as they were laid down.  
“Every inch of my being is etched into yours. You can’t get rid of me that easily, love,” Taehyung heartily giggled, sitting them upright.

Jimin’s smile grew twice the size of before, as he watched Taehyung reach for the red box by his side. He almost couldn’t see, he was smiling that hard. Opening the breach, the pair of rings glinted and flamed beneath the fairy lights, holding all the stars in the universe in the small, clear stone, twinkling like glitter.  
“This ring, it opens into several smaller ones in a ball shape. Each one of them has I love you engraved into it in different alphabets, because one just isn’t enough to express myself. When you close it back up, like so, you get a diamond ring, in the shape of a pretty little flower.”  
“What the fuck am I meant to say… Nobody prepared me for this!” Jimin’s sobs faded into quiet sniffles, and pecked his jaw lightly, small butterfly kisses scattered across. “I don’t think anything more perfect even exists.. I love it so much”  
“What a relief.”

What would anyone think in this moment? What could you think? Could you think to begin with? Jimin’s mind was lost, as he beckoned for it into the unknown void, as he grasped on to air itself to steady himself. To say he was ecstatic could never justify the bolts of lightning charging in the depths of the cavern he calls his heart, simultaneously burning as the sunset shimmered upon it. He was everything, and more. Much more. But the one thing he knew he was, as if it were a muscle memory to even mention, was that he was his lover’s.

Taehyung wasn’t even on earth anymore. This was his nirvana, his paradise, all shared with his other half. Laborious efforts bore glistening fruit in the bush of love, fruit so sweet, it could be a sin to indulge in. And yet, he’d sin over and over again to even get another dose of his eternal happy pill. 

Slipping the silver band of eternity into his large palm, he gently pulled Jimin’s left hand atop his, occupying his ring finger, for the very first, and hopefully last time. The first ever ring to seal him would be the very last he’d ever dream of letting go.  
“It’s so beautiful,” Jimin awed in astonishment, moving his hand across his vision to see how the light reflects against it. Pulling the larger ring out of the slit, he gently slid on the ring onto his long finger. Instantaneously, he interlaced their fingers, simply staring at their fingers. Different skin tones, different wrinkles, different sizes, different hairs in their hands. They were so different, yet so similar. An open pout overtook Taehyung’s features, as he couldn’t believe his own eyes.   
“You’re finally, finally all mine,” Taehyung brokenly whispered, eyebrows furrowed as he pressed his face against Jimin’s cheek. “I’m sorry I couldn’t give something more, the rings took more money than I realised.”  
“Tae baby, please, this is exactly what I never knew I needed. How can you apologise after buying rings like these? Please, let me pay half”  
“No. We are promising to each other ourselves. We are one. I do not want a single dime out of your pocket, love,” Taehyung purred. 

They were in each other’s embrace for what felt like eternity, for no light nor dark existed in this tree cave.  
“You know why we put rings on our left hand?” Taehyung began, as Jimin nodded a no. “It’s because, there is a vein that connects from our ring finger to our heart,” he said, pulling Jimin’s left hand to rest against his chest. An unrestricted flow of blood flushed into the smaller’s cheeks, innocently gripping his shirt tightly. In this moments, their hearts beat the same rhythm, in perfect harmony. Not a single beat ahead or behind. They were in unison, they were one. A thick coat of affection spread over every particle that was each other, and they snuggled even deeper into each other’s embrace.  
“I have a fact for you, actually.”  
“Mhm? What is it?”  
“That one phrase, to the moon and back. Every day, our heart generates enough energy to drive a truck for twenty miles. Over a lifetime, we make enough energy to go to the moon and back. That being said, I love you to the moon and back, Kim Taehyung.”  
“I love you so much more than just a moon and back, soon to be Kim Jimin.”

Five long months of vigorous planning has passed, and it’s now October 17th, only meaning one thing.

Jimin wore a silky button up, paired with a paisley silver and black blazer, irradiating an aura so dominating, yet so elegant. Tears threatened to spill, but had to hold it in like a sponge, for if he sheds a single tear, a dam will break. Taehyung stood tall and high, a smile so warm and bright that it could’ve blinded someone. A high collared white shirt and tie, paired with a velvety black blazer clothed Taehyung, fitting his stern figure. Yet, their exteriors juxtaposed their beaming faces, as they continue to ogle each other, almost cancelling out the priest’s monotonous speech.  
“The grooms have a few words to say; Park Jimin, please begin.”  
“O-oh, wow. It’s already my turn, huh? Kim Taehyung. Where do I even begin with someone as special as you? Falling in love with you was like entering a house and finally realizing I'm home. When you smile at me I feel invisible hands wrapping around me making me feel safe. When your eyes are locked on mine, it's like I can see galaxies instead of just pupils. Having you in my life makes me feel like everything's possible in this world, like I can conquer anything. I could never regret meeting you, or any hardships I may have suffered along the way, and I know are my first, but, what I really wish in life is for you to be my last. When I see you, it's as if space and time become the finest point imaginable, as if time collapses into one tiny speck and explodes at light speed. It's as if my universe begins and ends with you. I could run forever, search forever, but in the end, every path leads right back to your heart and soul. I love you, beyond the existence of time.” Jimin exhaled, glassy eyes roaming across Taehyung’s face, searching for his reaction. All he could do was bite his lip in attempts of holding back tears, and wrap a sleek arm around the small of his waist.  
“Kim Taehyung, please begin.”  
“To be in love with how your lover loves you, is all anyone could hope for. With their consideration and emotional warmth, with their need to care for you and listen to your soul deeply. When you can do that with another, you have all the real gold this universe has to offer, and though the gates are always open for you to leave, love keeps a warm home for your soul to return to and to rest in, for as long as you have the need. Be it for a few moments or a life time, love does not distinguish, yet always welcomes with sweet grace and humble gratitude. That’s all I ever dreamed about, be it familial or romantic; but in a way, you’ve given me both, offering it in the very palm of these small hands of yours. If your eyes were galaxies, I’d make sure every star shines. If your tears were oceans, I’d make sure they never surge. I want the you of now, next second, minute, and all the years given on this earth to be by my side. I promise you, that my love, loyalty, my whole soul will weather the storms of life. For all the difficulty and the easy, please, stay with me, Minnie. I love you more than love itself.” By now, the pair was massively invading each other’s personal space, hands on their necks and waists.  
“Kim Taehyung, do you take Park Jimin to be your lawfully wedded husband, love and cherish him through sickness and health, protect him, and be faithful to him for as long as you both shall live?”  
“I do.”  
“Park Jimin, do you take Kim Taehyung to be your lawfully wedded husband, love and cherish him through sickness and health, protect him, and be faithful to him for as long as you both shall live?”  
“I do.. ”   
“I now pronounce you as married husbands.”  
“I do.. I do admit you look sexier than me, just. This. Once.” Jimin jerked Taehyung forwards by the tie, whispering lowly into his large ears, before smashing his lips into his husband’s.

“AYYY, THOSE ARE MY BITCHES!” Jeongguk belted across the venue, too drunk to even count to ten.  
“Jeongguk, literally shut the FUCK up!” Seokjin beefed, getting physical with each other.  
“Oi, oi, OI! WATCH THE C-” Namjun yelled as the five story cake quivered and fought to keep balance, but fell on its knees in defeat. Fell on Yunki’s back, to be precise. With the most lax face, he turned around, pulling out his pocket knife, chasing the eldest and youngest across the venue.  
“-ake.”   
“You.. GET BACK HERE, LITTLE SHITS!” Yunki hurtled them with his little tortoise run, vanilla icing smeared across his suited back.  
“.. Well, then. What are we gonna have for dessert?” Taehyung sighed, as the wedding venue began to resemble a monkey’s den.  
“You,” Jimin winked, nudging his side suggestively.  
“Oh, just you wait till toni-”  
“FUCKING HELP! YUNKI’S CHASING US WITH A WHOLE ASS BUTCHER KNIFE!” Jeongguk screeched, trying to use Seokjin as a shield. Taehyung could only sigh, already used to the group of people he called ‘friends’ ruining his desired intimate wedding.  
“It literally looks like a toe clipper, I wouldn’t be scared of that, or the shrimp of a man behind the ‘knife,’” Jimin pettily huffed, crossing his hands over his chest. “Go to the bathroom and freshen up, or something.”  
“Oh, Jimin, I tried because Jeongguk’s off his face, but there was a spider in the sink!”  
“You know it’s probably gonna drown and die as soon as you turn on the water,” Hoseok chipped in.  
“I guess I should stop washing my hands,” Seokjin concluded.  
“Wh-”  
“And my dishes. That way, my water bill will go down. Maybe I should stop using water in general. Ah, Kim Seokjin, the man you are today. Such a sexy, kind, environmentalist,” Seokjin daydreamed.. about himself.   
“What if you need to pee?” Hoseok pondered.  
“The plants may need watering, and I’m more than willing to spread my-” Seokjin continued to ramble, but the rest simply zoned him out, talking amongst themselves.   
“You know, we should probably kill that spider” Namjun lowly suggested.  
“I’ll kill it. I need to see a bitch suffer today.” Yunki announced, marching to the bathroom.  
“..Annnd a therapist,” Hoseok added.  
“For Seokjin, or Yunki?” Taehyung queried.

Ignoring the previous chaos, slow music twirling across the venue like a thread, a beautiful, ambient piano taking lead. The gentle crash of the sea against the sandy shore was almost healing, lulling everyone into bliss. Stepping on stage, Jeongguk breathed a rhythmic, romantic tune for the couple. Taehyung sent a thumbs up, to which Jeongguk subtly nodded his head. Leisurely walking to his husband, he placed a hand on his abdomen respectfully.  
“Care to dance?” Taehyung bowed, offering his hand courteously.  
“Ew, no. I don’t want you.”  
“Wh- You’re literally my husband. Please?”  
“Mhm, whatever. I’ll dance with you, Kim Taehyung,” Jimin sarcastically huffed, but couldn’t hold back the wide spreading smile overtaking his features.  
“Thank you for gracing me with your presence, Kim Jimin.” Taehyung smirked, pulling the blushing Jimin’s hand in, slamming their bodies together. The music spun around them lifting away gravity. Like birds learning to fly, they swayed with each flap of their wings. Jimin couldn't count how many times his husband had squished his foot under his own. Still, he smiled brightly as their heels clicked over the ballroom floor. He watched as his black, curly hair spun out and bounced more with each move and beat. This was perfect. This was dancing and art coming to life, strong pointed moves didn't matter here. All that mattered was the person in front of them. They were so hopelessly in love, and each person within a mile radius had been irradiated by such purity, such beauty. The midnight sky was barely torched by the tall lampposts, illuminating the open plan ballroom ever so delicately. Taehyung removed his gaze from Jimin’s eyes, just for a single moment, and his eyes breath got caught in his throat. Two small, purple butterflies had woven their way into the wind, gliding off in nature’s calling. He couldn’t help but tear up for the nth time that night, gazing down at Jimin with glazed eyes and a quivering smile.  
“What’s wrong, Taehyungie?” Jimin gently wiped his cheek.  
“My parents were there”

Bouquets of daffodils surrounded the waltzing pair, dancing in sync with their heartbeats. Everything harmonised so brilliantly. Of course, they worked for this happiness, but they knew it only happened because they let it. They let nature take its course. What if Jimin wanted to remain petty? What if Jimin didn’t want to move from Busan because of his parents? What if Taehyung hadn’t lost inspiration and didn’t take walks at night? Whatever may occur, be it good or bad, will always, always lead to something worthy, perfect, even. In their case, the web of heartbreak gluing their hollow shell together had sturdied with the strongest of vines. New beginnings can only come with change, and change it did. 

The fairy-like waltz came to an end, and the couples scattered across the ballroom bowed to each other. Returning to their seats, Taehyung protectively held Jimin’s waist upon witnessing a mature couple. Upon noticing this, Jimin twirled around, remaining in his husband’s tight grip. He was not shocked to see them, but he couldn’t say it was expected either.  
“Hello. I see you’ve made it,” Taehyung hardheartedly greeted, head held up high.  
“Good evening, you both look handsome tonight” the elder woman initiated, just barely not breaking under Taehyung’s smoulderingly intense gaze.  
“Thank you.” The taller acknowledged.  
“Listen, Jimin. I wanted to thank you for the invite, but..” the elder male delved.  
“But, what? Father?” Jimin wearisomely dug.  
“But, we wanted to deeply apologise. We, as people, were not in the right mindset-”  
“There is no such thing as a ‘right mindset’ when it comes to raising children. If you cannot accept your child might be different from your wishes, you shouldn’t have had me at all.” Jimin sneered, using his left hand to make contact with Taehyung’s hand that lured around his thin waist.  
“I, yes, you’re right. But, Jimin, honey. You forgive us, right?” His mother chuckled as if everything would be okay, but immediately halted upon noticing the newly wedded’s scowls.  
“Yes. We decided to send you an invite to remind you that we’re okay. But, I can’t forget the pain. Please, do not try and interfere with my life. Let it happen naturally, okay?” Jimin maturely concluded, mainly forgiving them because of what happened to Taehyung three years ago, not wanting to seem privileged.   
“Oh, darling. Thank you. We will work harder, I promise you!” His mother kissed Jimin’s forehead, before waving coyly and walking away with her husband.

“Now that that’s over, I wanted to talk about tonight,” Seokjin devilishly smirked. “I’ve brought Yunki’s tape, just to spice things up a bit for your fun-sized first time,” he determined, earning a low chuckle from the curly haired male.  
“Actually, Jimin can confirm that it’s anything but.. ‘fun’, but we’ll take the tape, and try new things out. How does that sound, Jimin?” Taehyung sarcastically, yet seductively hummed, smoothly looping the tape out of Seokjin’s hand. Jimin could only hide behind his small palms, refusing to open his eyes even once, whining bashfully. Seokjin’s mischievous grin dropped.  
“You.. You mean he’s not shrimp dicked??” Seokjin swore he could’ve cried right there and then, whilst the husbands were plainly perplexed. Taehyung nudged Jimin defiantly, grinning, encouraging him to answer.  
“I-I mean, w-well, I just, I don’t think ‘shrimp’ is the word I’d use.. for him,” Jimin just barely breathed, the last couple words taking the mere form of a whisper.  
“Wait, what?!” Namjun gasped, panicking slightly.  
“Why does everyone seem so shocked? I’m mildly offended,” Taehyung groaned.  
“It’s not that! Well, it kinda is that. Me and the Seok’s bet that you had no balls, and, well, there goes three hundred thousand won” Namjun sadly smiled, gazing off into the distance.  
“Oh my god, I have balls! And why the hell did you bet on that? WHY DID YUNKI AND JEONGGUK BET I WASN’T A SHRIMP?!” the more Taehyung thought about it, the more alarmed he got for their group’s mental wellbeing. Gradually, his hands reached to cover his manly core.

Moments fleeted by like leaves in the wind, as morning after their wedding arrived. Jimin woke up and immediately felt a shock up his spine, full well knowing it was after last night’s history. Placing exceptionally light ghosts of kisses across the nape of Taehyung’s neck, he shivered in his sleep. Taehyung had mentioned he wanted to go somewhere early in the morning; having to wake up a man with a face of pure bliss should be a crime, so here he was, breaking the law, gently shaking him to consciousness, and lingered a still kiss atop Taehyung’s lips.  
“G’morning Tae,” Jimin chirped, massaging his husband’s scalp.  
“Oh, I could get used to this,” Taehyung’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, enjoying his very first greeting of the day.  
“Idiot, we’ve slept in the same bed for the past two years,” Jimin sassed.  
“Well, I’ve never done it with Kim Jimin before, so excuse me for being in heaven,” Taehyung endearingly spoke with his gruffy morning voice, so rhythmic that Jimin could’ve mistaken it as a lullaby.  
“Hush, you cheesy specimen. We need to head out early to do your thing,” Jimin got up, stretching. “Where are we going, anyways?”  
“I’d like to visit some very important people with you.” 

The bumps and knocks of the car against the granulite road marginally jolted the pair inside the car, whilst Taehyung tried to doze off. Hopping out of the car, Taehyung locked the doors, opening Jimin’s door. Flirting lightly, Jimin giggled, bowing at the taller man before him. Glancing upwards, he only just took in where exactly Taehyung drove them. A graveyard. Jimin had many, and no questions simultaneously. He had a brief flashback of the night before, when Taehyung mentioned his parents. He pulled out an array of garden-fresh, flourishing flowers, arranged to near perfection, a purple so ablaze.

Hand in hand, they meandered their way through the weathered, dreary graves, looking as lifeless as it is. Not a single drop of colour was in sight, barely a few daisies growing haphazardly. It was as if entering the pictures of the 1900’s drab, bleak, and benumbed. All graves became as colourless as the people beneath them, washing a sea of pity over his thumping heart. Taehyung stopped in his tracks, caressing the two graves before him with his wide eyes. Jimin peered downwards, beholding his husband’s parents. However, their graves were different.

In comparison to the others, they were the diamonds in the rough. They were a beautiful marble, sparkling as if they were cleaned not even a second before their arrival. A golden glimmer slithered between the cream marble, glossed to flawlessness. They were almost alive looking, so animated and vivacious, and Jimin didn’t doubt that Taehyung chose these stones. Placing the bouquets down, the stones almost looked.. festive. As if they were celebrating their existence, and welcoming them from the gateway of heaven into the clutches of the earth. Parents to a man such as Kim Taehyung deserved no less.   
“Hey.. I’m so sorry I haven’t visited before, I was madly scared,” Taehyung shakily drew out a breath. “I miss you guys so much, you don’t even know. Thank you for coming last night,” Taehyung unsteadily smiled, kneeling down to stroke the tombstone. “I wanted to introduce you to my Husband! Meet Kim Jimin. Dad, you saw videos of him all those years ago, but his face didn’t change a smidge; not even his feistiness!” Taehyung snickered, whilst Jimin rolled his eyes in laughter.  
“Hello, thank you for welcoming me into the family, and for creating such an angel. I’ve got to say, your stones are really, really pretty! I hope you’re looking down at us, laughing at how small we look from up there,” Jimin wholeheartedly beamed, sitting cross legged next to Taehyung.  
“Hey, Minnie. I don’t think you will, but, do you remember the first time we cried in the bathroom together?” Taehyung took Jimin’s hand into his own.  
“How could I forget? You told me your shoulder was free real estate, you dork,” Jimin chuckled fondly at the memory.  
“It still is; but I also mentioned something else,” Taehyung reminisced, tears prickling his eyes like a cactus. In response, the latter hummed, domestically stroking his thumb. “My mother, she always told me to release purple butterflies on my wedding, and we’d fight over it, and I’d get scolded, of course.”  
“Ah, I remember this! How precious, so that’s what you meant.. I got so confused last night,” Jimin sniggered. “Those butterflies must’ve been your parents. Thank you so much for dropping by, it means a lot!” Jimin grinned, bowing fully. In that moment, all Taehyung could do was love Jimin even more than he already did. “The whole family was in yesterday, huh? We had our friends, and our parents, the priest..” Jimin dazed off.  
“Why did you include the priest?”  
“Priest is love, priest is life.”

Nonstop chatter, laughter, and tears flowed through the clutches of time, and it was soon time to leave, as the pair had work to do. The sun reached the middle of the crystalline sky, initiating the mellifluous chirping of the birds.  
“Tae baby, we should go now,” Jimin suggested. “But, can I say a few words to them?” Taehyung nodded, pecking his cheek.  
“I’ll be in the car, baby,” to which Jimin nodded, watching the taller walk through the maze of graves.  
“So, it’s just us, huh?” Jimin sighed, feeling a single tear dribble down his cheek. “Ah, I promised myself not to cry. I didn’t want this to be sad..” using the sleeve of his tuxedo, he smeared the tear away roughly. “I just wanted to say, my heart aches for you and Taehyung. If I could turn back time, would things be different now? I shouldn’t think like that, but fate delt with you cruelly. Thank you for raising him into the beautiful gentleman he is. Of course, I’ll sit his ass back down if he gets too much,” Jimin dryly chortled, leaning in to kiss the tombstones. “I truly hope you approve of me, thank you again for coming. You will not truly die so long as your memory exists, which will forever be carried in Taehyung’s big heart.” Deciding to not keep his soulmate waiting any longer, he gave the graves one last glance, bowing down ninety degrees. “Goodbye, for now!” 

Flicking open the door, Jimin plopped himself atop the seat, waving at his lover whilst putting his seatbelt on.   
“What did you talk about?”  
“Just about how much of a brat you’ve become,” Jimin fibbed, flicking Taehyung’s hand against the wheel.   
“Darling please, you’re the one who whines like a dog,” the taller scoffed, keeping his eyes on the road.  
“Speaking of dogs, we should totally get one,” Jimin exclaimed, ignoring his previous comment.  
“Oooh, that’s the best thing that’s come out your mouth in a while! What breed?”  
“My mind is too impure for that first sentence, anyways, there are Corgis, Bulldogs, Pomeranians, Spitzes, there are so many types we could adopt, so we should narrow it down.  
“I want a small black one, so I could wear it as a wig”  
“Are you balding already, Kim Taehyung? Oh shit, get them divorce papers out,” Jimin mockingly sighed, sinking into his seat.  
“Hey, am not! It’s just for extra volume,” Taehyung pouted.  
“What if it pisses on you?”  
“Free, all natural hair gel.”

The couple entered their new home after work, almost as empty as they bought it. Only moving in last night didn’t help the décor, but at the very least, their bed was made for them beforehand.  
“Tae, can we make it modern?”  
“But, antique is wayy sexier, we should get great big golden mirrors everywhere!”  
“Blegh, no. At the very least, they should be silver. And modern is superior, you blind bat,” Jimin resisted, holding out his hands into a square shape, picturing all the things that could spice up this beige box they called home.  
“Well, how about a blend?” Taehyung suggested, giving a back hug to the latter.  
“Hmm?” Jimin’s ears perked.  
“Marble floors, grand paintings, but minimalist with a dash of patterns and colour,” Taehyung proposed, pointing to different parts of the house.  
“Damn, your braincells are exquisite. Let’s do it”  
“Wanna nap?”  
“Wanna talk, and then nap?”  
“Deal.”

Gliding up the stairs, Taehyung flopped atop the criminally soft bed, sighing in pleasure at the feeling of the mattress bending and curving into every one of Taehyung’s crevices. The sensation of movement commanded his eyes ajar, witnessing the upside down face of his husband suspended above his. The older leaned downwards, connecting their lips in a gently unmoving kiss.  
“You know, it’s so crazy how fast we’re moving,” Taehyung thought aloud, as Jimin dropped himself unto Taehyung’s spread out arm.  
“Is that a bad thing?” Jimin raised a brow.  
“God, no. I wouldn’t change a thing. It’s just, we’re madly lucky,” and he wasn’t lying. Every day, he would thank every star for his fate being aligned with everyone in this way.  
“Good. Though, time isn’t shit, to be honest,” Jimin spoke, confusing Taehyung. “What good is time if we don’t do anything in it? It’s like saying one person who sat in a room for hours reading a book is smarter than the person who read the same book in thirty minutes. Everyone goes at their own pace,” Jimin considerately concluded.  
“You’ve given this a lot of thought, haven’t you?”  
“Being with an airhead like you means I have to do most of the thinking.”

Taehyung simply chuckled, breathing in the air tinted with salt. The ocean kissed the shingle the way the moon meets the sun, before retreating to the pits of the unknown. The couple’s new house was a seaside home, small, but everything they could ever need. The glowing ball of fire sank, making its last appearance against the horizon. The pinkish hues darkened into a lilac purple. Desiring fresh air, Taehyung pulled the smaller male out of their room and into the balcony, the sea breeze pushing back hairs from the larger’s face. Tinted gold was his exterior, the calm of the sea reflecting unto his skin. Jimin reached his left hand out, ogling at the ring, and the small tattoo of their wedding date on his ring finger. Taehyung took notice, and mimicked his actions, now staring into each other’s eyes ever so fondly. Taehyung’s lips spread into a grin, opening to speak a lulling melody.  
“You’re my everything, my bewitching coryphée.”


	9. Epilogue

“Yeontan, you fat bastard, c’mere,” Taehyung bellowed at the dog barking aggressively at the car siren.  
“What the fuck, you little shit!” Seokjin screeched at the dog barking with all its might, hiding behind Namjun.  
“Seok, turn off that bloody car. You’re gonna wake up the whole neighbourhood,” Jimin sighed, covering his ears, more for the shrieking dog than the actual car alarm.  
“It’s literally noon,” Hoseok gruffed, attempting to stroke the violent dog, who immediately bit his hand. “AH! Fine, you drivel piss cu-”  
“Oi, only I can cuss at my precious Tan,” Taehyung warned, picking up the dog, who immediately calmed down in his grip.  
“Can someone just steal Hoseok’s bloody car already? My ears are bleeding,” Jimin snarled, dramatically hiding his head as he ran to stand by his door rather than his driveway.  
Yunki emerged from Hoseok’s car, face occupying a countenance of disgust. “Can someone tell me why Yeontan is still alive? It’s been five months since you got it,” he frowned, straightening out his grey shirt.  
“I see you’re bursting out with the spring colours,” Namjun scanned Yunki up and down, head to toe wearing variations of grey.  
“My black clothes are in the wash, and Hoseok told me to lighten up, so I wore grey,” he shrugged, trudging into the house.  
“Yo, but where’s JK?” Seokjin frowned, dialling his number.  
“Dead in a ditch somewhere, I hope,” Jimin snickered from a distance, whilst Taehyung simply shook his head in distaste.

It had only been about four minutes since most of the septet’s arrival, and chaos had stricken. Car alarms were blaring their shrill voices, Yeontan had gone ballistic in the presence of the alarm, and Jeongguk was late. As usual.  
The six of them waddled in through the house and into the garden, setting up their equipment for their barbecue. It had been five months since the soulmate’s blissful marriage, and the group decided to get together, since it had been a while.  
The day was beaming bright, spring colours bustling and blooming. Earthy wands of trees stretched their limbs to the sky, polka dot green leaves budding under the wispy rays of golden light. A hue so gentle between cloud and baby blue prolonged across the canvas that was the sky, inhabiting the golden sun, smiling its great grin at the world.

The barbecue had been set up on their grassy garden, chairs and random activities sprawled against the floor.

“Tae, did you water the bonsai tree?” Jimin asked as he carried extra chairs to the garden. “Namjun would off us if we killed his plant gift.”  
Taehyung was busy propping up the table, but looked up with a great smile. Teeth gleamed against his tanned skin, as he stood up straight and adjusted his jeans. Despite his handsome demeanour, he refused to go without his rather obscure outfit. Jimin nagged, but he never learnt that orange and purple stripes over a pair of green jeans, with a sunhat only made him look ridiculous. But all Taehyung did was smile, and tell Jimin to “poo off.” Mature.   
“Of course I watered them!” he exclaimed, almost appearing offended. “It was Friday yesterday, which means plant watering day, so I did it!”  
“Mhm? So why do they look dry?” Jimin sighed playfully.  
“Just because I watered it yesterday doesn’t mean I watered it any day before that,” Taehyung stuck his tongue out, whilst Jimin’s eyes widened.   
“Oh my god, go water them right now, you big idiot! I don’t want Namjun shaving my brows off, seriously!” Jimin shooed Taehyung, chucking him a water bottle.  
“Now, why would he do that..?” Taehyung scratched his head, perplexed.  
“Did you not pay any attention to what Namjun was saying when he handed us the gift? He even has a razor in his bag, I saw it in the garden,” Jimin shuddered, watching Taehyung bolt upstairs to the bonsai tree.  
Never a dull moment with them.

On the other side, the doorbell rang aggressively, over and over again without a single break. Taehyung ran back downstairs after watering the plant, smacking the door ajar. Face to face with Jeongguk, they hollered at each other, doing their signature handshake before tackling each other in a hug tightly.  
“Bro, it’s been so long!” Jeongguk grinned his bunny smile, flicking his shoes off at the entrance.  
“I know, Jimin’s locked me in his basement and I couldn’t get away,” Taehyung laughed, leading him into the garden.

Hoseok was making aeroplanes with Seokjin, whilst Yunki laid in the shade, creating a makeshift bed with a few chairs. Namjun and Jimin were fanning the coal, but to no avail, as it wouldn’t flame.

“AYYY, it’s my favourite group of idiots!” Jeongguk beamed, capturing Namjun in a bear hug, causing him to stumble back into Jimin, who fell square on his rear. “Oops, sorry Min,” he gave a hand, which Jimin took with a piercing glare.   
“I can feel you looking down on me, Jeongguk. Watch yourself, or I’ll give you burnt sausages,” Jimin dusted himself off.  
“That is because you’re short, little one,” he smiled. “And I like sausages of all kinds. I’m sure you do too,” he winked, nudging his head over to Taehyung’s direction.  
“Jeongguk.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Can a person breathe in a turned on washing machine?”  
“Uh, I don’t know?”  
“Want to get in and find out?” Jimin threatened, holding a piece of hot coal in his pliers. 

Jeongguk gulped, nodding a firm no. 

The sun began to set, hues of inky red splattering against the sky. 

Jeongguk began belligerently fanning the flame, coal finally glowing an orange colour. The others were sat around the table, with Hoseok between them and the barbecue stand. The human alternative for sunshine began to dance with rigour, Jimin recording him as everyone chorused laughters and cheers. Grabbing the pliers, Hoseok flipped over the meat, grilling it to near perfection.   
“Fiyaaaaa!” he sang, wiggling his body as he played with the fire.  
“Please, Hoseok, Yeontan. Yeontan’s gonna think you’re an alarm and bite your ass,” Yunki pleaded, biting on his lamb skewer.  
“Man, I hate that dog. How’s it still alive?” Hoseok recalled him biting his hand.  
“Right? That’s what I said!” Yunki exclaimed, pointing his skewer out in authority.  
“Why does everyone hate Yeontan? He’s the sweetest little pup,” Taehyung frowned, cooing him as he chucked a piece of chicken at him. Hoseok spat out his noodles in utter disagreement, ready to prove him wrong, whilst Namjun eyed him in disgust.  
“Why am I here..” Namjun mumbled to himself below his breath.

Not even five minutes later, and the table erupted into a scorching fire.   
“I’m so sorry, oh my god, someone get water!” Namjun frantically yelled, as everyone ran away like a hoard of ants.   
Taehyung reached for the garden hose, splattering the whole area with ice cold water. He watched the flames die, sighing in relief.  
“Oh, thank god,” he wiped his forehead. Peering at the table, he lips curled downwards. “That was bought in an antique auction..”

Looking up, he gazed at all of his friends, who gave him a death stare worthy of promoting them to grim reaper status. They resembled wet cats, body soaking with ounces of water dripping down from their hair into the mud.  
“Kim, fucking, Taehyung, you are dead meat,” Yunki gritted through his teeth, not being particularly fond of water. However, before his death chase began, something interrupted him.  
A massive bucket of water was launched out of the top floor, as Jimin frantically panicked from the window, peering downwards in distress. His face quickly fell, seeing as the flame was already out. Scratching his chin, he tilted his head. “Am I late..?”

Taehyung froze. Even colder water was dripping down his spine, shivering in the spring breeze. Slowly, but surely, he twisted his body round, facing the window.  
“Jimin!”  
“Oh, hey! What’s up?” Jimin waved from the window, smiling cheerfully.  
“You chucked cold ass water over my head!”  
“Uh oh, sorry but, the power of Christ repels you!” Jimin giggled to himself.  
Taehyung’s face immediately softened, for he didn’t have it in him to be mad. Jimin seemed a bit drunk, anyways.

There goes the outdoor party. It was far too soggy to sit outside, so instead, everyone but Jimin, Seokjin, and Jeongguk was bundled in towels. Instead, the pair just busted their lungs in extreme karaoke, as Jimin supportively swayed his body to their.. interesting vocal techniques.

“Come round, young ones. I’d like to share the story of.. the ducks,” Seokjin began, blanket slipping off his frame. The group had gathered round, sprawled against the carpet and leather couch. “I got drunk and brought home ducks. That’s it.” Seokjin deadpanned.

Jimin groaned, scoffing in disbelief. “You mean to tell me you’ve made me wait years, for that?!”  
“Yeah, pretty much. I’m the master of suspense.”  
“What the fuck did that have to do with me?”  
“Well, I vowed to adopt every big lipped person I’ve come across. So far, I’ve adopted myself, Namjun, and you.”  
Jimin didn’t question it further.

They were calmly watching a movie, traumatised. It had been a long day, and only grew longer when Yeontan peed on Jeongguk’s lap. Giving up, Jimin shooed everyone home. It was approaching midnight, and he’d grown madly tired.

The couple laid in bed, basking in each other’s warmth as they cuddled impossibly close to each other. The glimmering moonlight of blue descent meandered across their smooth, silky skin, casting a shadow of enhanced ethereality.   
“They were such a handful,” Taehyung breathily giggled as he ran a hand down Jimin’s harm, using his other to encapsulate Jimin in a warm hug.  
“I know. I’m pretty sure Jeongguk took all of our strawberries, too,” Jimin chuckled, head rising and falling with Taehyung’s chest.  
“It’s okay, you’re even sweeter,” Taehyung kissed the top of his candy floss pink head, intoxicated by his strawberry scent. “I’m addicted to you the way I’m addicted to strawberries,” he flirted, though, remained sincere.  
“Hm? Not like drugs?”  
“Nope,” he popped the ‘p’, “I can’t say I love you like drugs if I’ve never had them, so, I love you like strawberries, Minnie.”  
“And I love you the way the Moon loves the Sun,” Jimin whispered, pressing a kiss to Taehyung’s jaw.

A short moment of silence cradled the pair in the witching hour, as the room dimmed even further.   
“Love?”  
“Yes?” 

“Can you sing me that song, again?”


End file.
